


the way you slam your body into mine reminds me i'm alive

by zouisclimax



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (bc i couldn't decide what i wanted more), (so i did both), Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Louis in Lace, Louis in Panties, M/M, Popstar Harry, Rimming, Top Harry, Top Louis, University Student Louis, barely but he is, excessive use of the word 'fuck'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouisclimax/pseuds/zouisclimax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Waste. A fucking waste.”</p><p>“Um..sorry are you talking to yourself?”</p><p>Louis purses his lips. “Yes you know what. Yes-” Louis turns to yell at the fucker that judged him for talking to himself, but the words die in his throat, because wow. Holy. Goddamn, wow. Jesus on a freaking cracker. Is this God? Is Louis seeing God? Louis’ not very religious but suddenly he feels like he needs to get on his knees and worship, not suck a dick for once. Okay, he is lying. He wants to suck this dick. </p><p>[or the fic where louis is in uni and hates spinach, and harry is a closeted popstar who doesn't understand why the green leaves are so evil]</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way you slam your body into mine reminds me i'm alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soontobebritish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soontobebritish/gifts).



> Dedicated to: Lizzie (soontobebritish), thank you for believing in me and reading/editing every word. ILY and please stop hating me for that one thing.  
> Undedicated to: Mon bc she is a bish and never read it. her tumblr is narryhavesex but i wouldn't go bc she sucks
> 
> Title from Crush by Richard Siken

Something hits the wall above Louis’ head. He’s not sure what it is. Honestly, it could be anything: a shoe, a football, a fucking beanie baby. He couldn’t care less. I couldn’t care less, he thinks haughtily. Throw the fucking world at my wall, I still won’t open these gorgeous baby blues.

He knows his eyes are gorgeous, the fit boy at that dingy club last week told him so, and now that Louis thinks about it, it was probably just a line to get Louis to get on his knees for him. But again, he was fit. He didn’t mind fucking up the knees of his trousers for him. His dick was worth it.

Anyway, as of right now, the only thing he cares about is his sleep. His beautiful, beautiful sleep. He yanks the duvet further towards his chin, snuggling his head deeper into the pillow. He refuses to open his eyes yet. He has no doubt in his mind that it’s some ungodly hour. Like, 8. Christ. Who the fuck even invented the hour 8? Lucifer himself? Probably. Was time even invented? Louis’ sure that he heard something about time being relative somewhere at some point in his life, but again. Sleep. Who cares about time when you can sleep.

“Loueh.”

Another something smacks against the wall. Louis whines. He’s almost certain the smirk coming off his roommate’s face is palpable. Dick.

“Oh, Loooooueeeh.”  
  


“Fuck. Off.” Louis mumbles, snuggling further into his fortress. A bed can be a fucking fortress, it can.

“Babes. Come on. You’ve class in 45 minutes.”  
  


“Your mum’s got class in 45 minutes.” All right, that’s not Louis’ best, he can admit that. But can you blame him? He was up late last night. Turns out it’s not a good idea to wait until the last possible minute to finish a paper due at 7 A.M. Who would’ve thought?

“I’ve only been asleep. One. Fucking. Hour.” Louis mumbles.

 

“Well that’s your own fault, isn’t it babes?”  
  


“I’m going to kick you. Once I find the energy to crawl out of this fortress and put on pants, I’m going to kick you.”  
  
“Did you just call your bed a fortress?”

“I’m a bloody king Zayn! It’s in my bloody name! Of course my bed is a fortress!” Louis hears Zayn let out a snort and he scowls and sits up.

Zayn’s leaning against the door, looking flawless and effortlessly beautiful in the hazy morning light.

“What the hell are you even doing up at this hour? I didn’t think you even knew it existed.”

“Ha ha.” Zayn sneers. He bites his lip a moment after. Louis cocks his head to the side. Huh, that’s weird. It almost looks like Zayn is-

“Are you blushing?” Louis asks.

“What? No!” Zayn quickly scrubs a hand across his cheek.

“You are! Oh my god! Why are you blu-” Louis cuts himself off, a smirk sliding across his lips. He starts laughing a moment later.

“What? What are you laughing at!?” Zayn demands. Louis just keeps laughing, climbing out of bed and sliding his briefs up his legs and over his ass.

Yes, Louis sleeps naked. He enjoys the freedom. It makes him feel powerful for some reason. It’s cathartic or something. Louis also absolutely despises wearing pants more than bare minimum. He has a great ass. Why cover it up? Covering it up is basically an injustice.

“Just you Zaynie.”

“Why are you laughing at me!” Zayn pouts. He knows though. He knows why Louis is laughing at him. Louis levels him with a look and Zayn’s pout deepens.

“You didn’t wake me up for my class did you?” Louis asks. Zayn scoffs and pretends to look insulted, but his resolve crumbles a moment later.  

“I’m pathetic.”   
  


“You aren’t pathetic babes, just hopelessly in love.” Louis snickers.   
  
“I’m not in love-”  
  
Louis rolls his eyes, “Infatuated then.” Louis corrects, sliding on a pair of dark skinny jeans before yanking a shirt from a pile on the floor. He sniffs it. It doesn’t smell too rank so he slides it on.

“He doesn’t even know my name.” He whines, turning and resting his head against the wall.

“Cause you don’t say shit, mate! You make me do all the talking! You make me say both drinks are for ‘Louis’!” Louis really needs to fix his hair, his bed head is horrendous, but he has zero motivation. He grabs a gray beanie from beside his end table and tugs it on.

  
“He’s too pretty. He destroys my ability to speak. My tongue actually cannot form words around him. He rips the air from my lungs. Plus, his eyes. Have you seen his eyes, Lou? Like vats of melted chocolate. I want to drown myself in them.”   
  


And people call Louis dramatic. And really? Comparing brown eyes to vats of melted chocolate? Fucking English majors.

“You know, since you woke me up 20 minutes earlier than my alarm, you fucking twat, you have to order today.”  
  


Zayn spins around so quickly Louis’ surprised he doesn’t fall over.

“WHAT!?” He breathes. “No, Louis. Please. No. Come on! I didn’t know you set an alarm! I woke up at 3 and heard you messing about on your laptop still. I figured you had forgot to set an alarm!”

“Well, you figured wrong. Sucks to suck, doesn’t it, love?” Louis grins. Zayn scowls at him.

“You’re fucking buying, you piece of shit.” Zayn stomps out of his room and Louis follows him, cackling the whole way.

\--

“I don’t wanna go in.” Zayn bites his lip and turns away from the Scone, Sweet Scone--honestly, this fucking campus--entrance.

“Zaynie? Remember when you thought you were being pathetic? On a scale of 1 to 10 that was a 1. This is a 8.”

“Shut the fuck up, Louis.” He mumbles, crossing his arms tightly across his chest.

“I’m just being honest, mate. He’s just a boy.” Zayn scoffs. Louis rolls his eyes. “He isn’t scary.” Really he isn’t. Louis has no idea why Zayn is so terrified. The boy looks like a fucking puppy.   
  


“What do I even say?!” Louis’ eyes widen. What does he even say!? It’s a fucking coffee shop. He fucking gives him their orders and then they go on their merry way! Louis can’t believe his best friend right now, so obviously he decides to take the mick out of him.

“You say ‘Hi, I’m Zayn Malik. I like long walks on the beach, locking myself in my room to binge read Harry Potter, and hotboxing in my bathroom with my best mate and roommate Louis Tomlinson. Let me suck your dick!’”

“Now I’m going to kick you.” Zayn’s nostrils flare and Louis finds it hilarious.

“Babe. It’s a coffee shop. You go in there and walk up to the counter. At the counter Liam will ask what you would like. You will say our orders and give him our names. Bing, bang, boom.”  
  


“Just like that?” Zayn asks. Honestly, you would fucking think this is Zayn’s first time in the goddamn world with the way he is acting.

“Just like that.” Louis agrees.

“Okay, I can do this. I can do this.” Zayn nods to himself, turns and yanks open the door. Louis follows him through it. He can’t wait to see how this is going to go down.

He loves his best mate and he hopes for the best, but he can’t lie. It would be funny to watch Zayn choke on his own tongue the second Liam asks him if he wants whip cream or not.

Thankfully, Liam is the one at the cash register. He doesn’t look up immediately, he is counting out his tips so far, so Zayn finds the courage to walk right up to him. Liam must sense that the two of are standing in front of him, because he starts talking.

“Welcome to Scone, Sweet Scone! My name is Liam, what can I get for you?” He chooses to look up just then, and his eyes somehow become more loving and puppy like. Louis is also almost blinded by his grin. Fuck, his teeth are white.

Louis has tried to tell Zayn a million and seven times. He has tried to tell Zayn he is not the only one crushing. Anyone within a ten mile radius can see the way Liam actually fucking lights up like a goddamn, well, like a light or something (Louis doesn’t know. Just because he is a drama major doesn’t mean he is good at metaphors. He is actually quite shit at metaphors and similes and the like, he usually gets Zayn to help him with that bullshit.) when Zayn is around. Liam practically worships Zayn, which is understandable, seeing as Zayn’s beauty is godlike. But every single time Louis comes in here with Zayn when Liam is working, Liam will speak to him and take his order, but he will be staring and smiling and biting his lip at Zayn. Honestly, it’s rude. Louis would be offended if he didn’t know how much Zayn wants to suck his dick and fall in love with him and have his babies.

“Oh.” Liam beams. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Zayn squeaks back. Louis snorts. Zayn’s hand flexes like he wants to reach back and punch Louis. Which, he totally probably does.

“Um, I.. um. Shit.” Liam mumbles. See Zayn! Liam forgets what words are around you also! “What can I get you today?”

“I- uh.”

Oh for fucks sake. This is fucking absurd. These boys are 21 years old. Zayn’s almost 22 for Christ’s sake! Louis smacks Zayn on the arm.

“Right. Yeah. Can I get a Yorkshire tea and a caramel delight?”

“Sure. How would you like that delight? Hot, iced, or blended?” Zayn is going to have an aneurism. Liam just said the word hot at him. Well, at least Louis knows what mixtape to play at Zayn’s funeral.

They made the playlist once while they were astronomically high. It involved a lot of Jay Z, Kanye, and Childish Gambino, unsurprisingly. There were some great tunes on there. “Because it’s celebratin’ my life, bitch! I need to go out with a fookin’ bang!”

“Hot. Please.” Zayn chokes out. Louis has to pinch his wrist to keep from fucking chortling.

“Would you like whip cream?” Liam asks with a smile. Louis wants to scream. Instead he starts humming Pop Thieves in Zayn’s ear. He is sure Liam would make it feel good, Zayn. Positive. Louis hears a choking noise. Yes, one hundred percent was right about choking him choking on his tongue. Fuck, I should’ve bet him he would.

“I uh. Yes. Please.” Zayn finally mumbles. Louis is one hundred certain Zayn is blushing so he pats his back. Good for you, Zaynie. You did it! Louis will call his mum later and they can talk about how proud they are of little Zayn.

“Great. Can I get your names please?”

“I uh. Yorkshire’s for Louis. and Zayn. Me. I’m Zayn. Caramel. Hot. Um. Z-a-y-n.”

My fucking gooooooood. Zayn Javaad Malik. You absolute, proper mess. This is so embarrassing. Good Christ.

Liam must not realize what a horrendous joke of a sentence that was because he smiles wider (that’s fucking possible??) at Zayn and nods before scribbling Louis and Zayn on the cups.

“It’ll be ready shortly, Zayn.”

“Have a good day, Liam!” Louis shouts, pulling Zayn down the counter towards the girl making the drinks.

“My god, Zayn.”

“Shut the fuck up, Louis.”

“I’m just say-”  
  
“Don’t say shit. I don’t fucking want to hear it okay? I was fucking there. I know how embarrassing that was.” Zayn looks like he wants to slam his head against the counter so Louis slings his arm around his shoulder.

“Hey mate, don’t worry about it. Liam seemed hopelessly endeared.”

“Really?” Zayn perks up a bit.

“Absolutely, mate.” Zayn smiles and bites his lip.

“Did you hear the way he said my name? It was angelic, honestly. It sounded like liquid gold.” Louis wonders if you really can roll your eyes so hard that they get stuck in the back of your head. He’s sure he will find out soon. Ziam’s on the rise. He knows it.

“Yeah, mate. Wait ‘till you get to hear him moan it.” Zayn groans loudly and for the first time, Louis’s happy Zayn woke him up this morning.

\--

Louis’ week is shit if he is completely honest. He turned in that paper on time, but fucked up his reference page and got a B when the paper clearly deserved an A. He had two tests this week, which ha was a new flash to him, he thought he only had one, so he only studied for one. It’s fine though, the second was in his bullshit Spirituality class - it’s a fucking elective okay, it was that or some field studies course and Louis has no idea what “field studies” even means. He thinks he got at least a C on that, so his average is totally fine.

He pissed off the footie - oh, he means, soccer - coach during practice yesterday and got benched for the following game.

His Film Studies class ran late talking about James Fucking Franco of all goddamn people. Louis despises James Franco. He is grody, grungy, creepy, and looks like he doesn’t shower for weeks on end. He is a walking sleaze ball in Louis’ opinion. How anyone finds him cute, he will never understand. Plus, his acting is HORRENDOUS. Yes, horrendous in all capital letters. He is that bad. Ew, Louis wants to shower now.

Anyway, Louis’ class got out 20 minutes late, he is hungry as balls, and his head is starting to kill. He just wants to crawl in bed with a cute boy who will pet his hair and tell him everything is going to be okay, he will be successful and happy one day. It also wouldn’t hurt if said boy could give gnarly rimjobs.

Louis stops walking. He just thought the word gnarly. He officially hates himself. And fucking California. Why he let Zayn convince him to come out here is beyond him. He lets out a loud groan, causing people around him to look at him concerned. He sticks his tongue out at them - because he is five years old at heart - and stalks back to his and Zayn’s flat. Apartment. Vomit. Fucking Americans.

“ZAYN.” He yells once he shoves open the door, throws his shit on the ground, and kicks his Vans and jeans off. Louis told you, he hates pants.

“Zayn!?” He calls again. In the silence he can hear the steady beats of Childish’s STN MTN mixtape coming from Zayn’s room. Oh, he’s painting. He doesn’t like to be interrupted while painting.

Louis storms into his room. Because Louis doesn’t give any fucks. Louis’ so hard, man. The coolest fucker in town. I hate myself so much.

Zayn’s standing in front of a canvas in only his briefs, his hair flat, a cigarette dangling from his lips. Are you fucking kidding? Is the world actually kidding? That’s absurd. Zayn is absurd. He is so beautiful it’s actually disgusting. Louis would probably throw up if he stared long enough.

“Ew.” Louis spits. Zayn smirks and Louis flops on his bed.

“Afternoon, babe.” Zayn says.

“Can’t hear you when you speak into the pillows, babe.” Zayn laughs. Louis rolls over and stares at the ceiling like it personally offended him. To be honest, it did offend him. It’s an ugly shade of yellowish white.

“My head hurts. I’m hungry. I want a rimjob. Let’s get drunk.”  
  
“I’m not going to give you a rimjob.”

“Where in that sentence did I ask YOU to give me one?” Louis scoffs. “Plus, you are a bottom. There is no way your rimjob would be good.”  
  


“Excuse me. That would mean mine would be better because I know what feels good more than a top.”  
  
“Yeah, but you don’t have a lot of experience.”  
  
“Okay. No but-”  
  
“Should we test it out? For scientific purposes?”

“No, because we are both bottoms. Louis, this is why we’ve never had sex, we’ve talked about this.”   
  


“HA! See you basically just admitted that you would be bad at rimming! Also, I top! I have topped. You know I have. Don’t put me in a box! I just like a good dicking.”

  
“No I didn’t?!” Zayn ashes his cigarette and lights another one. “Yeah, I’m glad you like to bottom. You need a good fucking every once in a while. Fucks the sass right out of a you for a bit.”

“Fuck off, asshat. Whatever, why are you arguing with me. Didn’t you just hear me, I said I’m hungry. I’m a menace when I’m hungry.”  
  
“You are always a menace.”

“But more so when hungry.” Zayn rolls his eyes. Hey, that’s Louis’ thing, big boy. Back off.   
  


“What do you want? We haven’t been grocery shopping in at least two weeks. All we have is peanut butter, a box of Cheerios, even though we both hate Cheerios, and twelve packs of ramen. I had to throw out the bread this morning, I think it was growing a head.”

“FUCK!” Louis yells. “Should we go grocery shopping? Or just eat peanut butter from the jar?”  
  
“We did that last night.”

“Take out?”  
  
“If you want to get drunk we need that money for drinks.”

  
“So we have to grocery shop?” Louis whines. Zayn nods solemnly.

“I DON’T WANNA PUT MY PANTS BACK ON!”

“FUCK I HAVE TO PUT ON CLOTHES.” Zayn yells, half mocking Louis, half being serious. Pants suck.

“This is why we are best mates.”  
  


“That and you annoyed or pissed off everyone else first year and I was the only one dumb enough to share my crayons with you.”  
  


“Wisest decision you’ve ever made, to be honest.”   
  
“Just go fucking put your pants on.”

\--

“Can we get Oreos?” Louis kicks his foot against the wheel of the cart for the 15th time. Yes, he is counting. And pretending it’s James Franco’s head.

“Do you want a Long Island Ice Tea tonight?” Zayn asks, grabbing a loaf of bread off the shelf.

“I literally hate us. Why are we so fucking poor Zayn?”  
  
“You know I hate when you say literally when it’s not necessary. I know if you say something out loud you mean it literally.”  
  
“Stop being so snobby, Zayn. It’s not my fault. It’s the internet’s. LITERALLY I CAN’T. I WANT OREOS.”  
  


“And they’re saying it’s because of the internet.” Zayn sings to himself, then turns and stares at Louis. “I’m going to punch you. In the balls. And make you cry in front of everyone in this store. Stop shouting we are in public.”

  
“Zaynie. Baby. Why do you hate me.” Louis pouts, sticking out his bottom lip.   
  


“Oh my god. You know, you have done nothing but piss me off this week. First, you make me talk to Liam, then you take up all the hot water, and today you barged in when I was painting. So, guess what we are going to do?”

“Oh no. Zayn. Please. Oh god. No. Zayn.” Zayn just smirks at him and turns the cart around, stalking towards the area of the store they rarely venture to.

“This is the meanest thing you have ever done. Worse than when you told me mum about my sexting that Uni lad because I broke your skateboard.” That was unbelievably awkward and horrifying. He didn’t talk to Zayn for three days.

“Oh, Louis.” He turns to Louis and looks scandalized. “I’m not doing this to be mean. I’m doing this because I care. I care about us and I care about you and I just want you to be healthy.”  
  
“You know what is healthy for me? Oreos.”

“Nice try babe. Now, be a dear. Go pick up some spinach. I’ll get the onions and mushrooms.”

“Over my fucking dead body will I ever shove a mushroom down my fucking throat.” Louis mutters to himself. He glares at every different vegetable display as he makes his way to the spinach. Kale. What the fuck is kale? Chard?! That literally sounds like shart. Why would anyone eat that!?

“$2.99 a pound? You’ve to be shitting me.” $2.99!? That’s absurd. You know what Louis could get for $2.99?!? A fucking nice shot of cheap ass vodka. But noooo. Here he is spending this beautiful, hard earned money (pretty sure he stole the 10 dollars from the kid he hates in his Spirituality class. Hey, Louis never said he was a role model, plus, it was on the ground. He can’t be for sure it was anyone’s around him! Also, finders keepers, losers weepers. Eat it.) on goddamn spinach.

“Waste. A fucking waste.”  
  


“Um..sorry are you talking to yourself?”

Louis purses his lips. “Yes you know what. Yes-” Louis turns to yell at the fucker that judged him for talking to himself, but the words die in his throat, because wow. Holy. Goddamn, wow. Jesus on a freaking cracker. Is this God? Is Louis seeing God? Louis’ not very religious but suddenly he feels like he needs to get on his knees and worship, not suck a dick for once. Okay, he is lying. He wants to suck this dick.

Is Louis a whore? He talks about sucking dicks enough to be one, doesn’t he? You know what. Fuck slut shaming. He likes sucking dicks. He doesn’t care.

The boy, man? Louis really isn’t sure. All he knows is that this male specimen in front of him is drop dead. Louis wants to drop dead. He doesn’t know where to look. Everything about him is pretty. He’ll start with his face.

His face is so pretty it’s dumb. Like, actually dumb. His skin looks so soft and smooth. It looks like porcelain. Is this man a china doll? His eyes are the most beautiful shade of green Louis’ ever seen. And usually he isn’t a fan of green, it reminds him of mold. But, the boy’s eyes don’t look like mold. They look like fresh cut grass and summertime.

Holy fuck he is becoming Zayn. What the fuck is this boy doing to him.

His lips. Oh god, his lips. His lips have the most perfect cupid’s bow. Like is that real? How is that real? And they are the most perfect shade of pink. Louis declares in his mind that pink is now his favorite color. But not just any shade of pink, that pink. Boy/man lip pink.

Okay, yeah with that description he is back to Louis.

The boy has glorious hair. And Louis means glorious. It rests at the boy’s shoulders and curls around his ears. Fuck. Curly hair does something to Louis. It always has. He has a history with boys with curly hair. Is that a Jewish kink? Like Louis knows. He is surprised he remembers his first name right now.

When Louis’ gaze moves away from the boy/man’s face, his is certain he goes into cardiac arrest. His. Hands. Oh Lord. His hands. They are Jesus Take The Wheel hands. If that makes any sense. Louis’ wouldn’t know if it did. He is having a heart attack!!!

The things he wants those hands to do. He already has a list, at least a mile long, in his head. Oh fuck. With that mouth and his hands, god! Louis bets he gives killer rimjobs.

The boy/man also has amazing legs, too. They are at least 12 miles long, if Louis did the math right. He stands kind of awkward, feet turned in so he looks a bit pigeon toed, but his thighs are amazing. Fuck, his jeans are probably even tighter than Louis’! How the fuck did he fit his dick in there! Is his dick okay? Is it breathing? Louis’s worried, baby, let him take a look.

Fuck and the boy’s torso. How did Louis forget about his torso!? His fucking shirt is unbuttoned basically down to his belly button, and fuck. Louis spots tattoos. He wants to bite them, lick them, see if he can taste the ink. He wants to pop open those final two buttons and mark the boy up.

The boy also looks weirdly familiar. But, Louis can’t place him. Did you fucking hear him? He’s having a heart attack. Call 911, the coast guard, the president! The queen! He needs help!

Okay, Louis needs to calm down. It has been at least one minute since the boy asked him a question. He should probably answer now, the boy looks worried, judging by his perfect raised eyebrows.

“I..um. Yes.” Louis sputters. Fuck. He is Zayn. Zayn is him. They are one. Fuck cute boys. The boy smiles at Louis and he loses feeling in his toes. Did the boy just destroy some of Louis’s nerve endings? Fuck.

“Are you okay?” The boy asks. Fuck, is he British? One of Louis’ people! The boy bites his lip. Fuck. Okay. Louis takes a deep breath. He can do this! He can fucking do this. He is Louis William Tomlinson! He can talk to cute boys. He fucking can.

“Far from it, mate.” Louis breathes. I’m so proud of you, Louis. Thanks, Louis.

“What’s wrong?” God. His face is so expressive! How does he do that?!

“Spinach.”

“Spinach?”

“Spinach.”

“I don’t understand. Did the spinach do something to offend you?”

Louis scoffs. “Oh, did it! It absolutely did, mate. See it has the fucking audacity to be $2.99 a pound. And be green and leafy and good for me!”

“You’re mad because spinach is good for you?”  
  


“You’ve hit the nail on the head. I’m furious. $2.99. and good for me. You know what I could get for $2.99, mate? A shot of vodka. A package of Oreos. But no, here I am.”

“Oreos are awful for you, mate.”  
  


“Awfully delicious. I don’t understand how something can be bad for me when it tastes so good.”

The boy lets out a loud cackle sort of thing. He quickly slaps his hand over his mouth.“You know, I wish I could say that was the first time I made that noise, but I really can’t.”

Louis giggles. HE FUCKING GIGGLES.

“That’s okay, mate. Not every laugh can be attractive.”

“You calling me not attractive?” The boy asks, his face serious. Oh, god. Oh god. Fuck! Literally how did Louis cock it up already!? It’s only been like 3 minutes! This has got to be a fucking record for him!

“Oh my god, no, mate. No, actually you are really fucking fit if I’m being honest. I seriously didn’t mean it, I didn’t mean to like insinuate-”

The boy lets out a giggle.

“Really fucking fit, yeah?” The boy asks. Louis feels his face burst into flames. Literally. Probably. Fuck off, Zayn.  

“Dick.” Louis breathes.

“A really fucking fit dick.” The boy giggles again.

“You had me fucking worried, mate.” Louis relaxes again, letting out a laugh of his own.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to. Was just pulling your chain.”  
  


“Pulling my chain, what are you, my Nan?”

“Heyyyyy.” The boy pouts. “My sayings are good!”  
  


“Your sayings are actually quite shit.” The boy tries his best to look angry at Louis, but he fails miserably. He starts giggling not even a second later.

“You kno-”

“LOUIS!” Are you fucking kidding. Zayn. You fucking cock block. Fucking fucker. Louis contemplates pretending he doesn’t know Zayn, but he would never in a million years get away with that. And if, by some miracle, he did, Zayn would give him shit for the rest of his life. Probably in the after world, too. God, ghost Zayn would be such a dick.

“Zaynie!” Louis said, turning to see Zayn strutting towards them. Yep, strutting. The grocery store is Zayn’s runway. Everything is Zayn’s runway. Fuck. Cute Boy is going to find Zayn more cute. Damn Zayn and his heavenly beauty.

“Did you get the spinach?” Zayn asks as he reaches Louis and Cute Boy.

“He was kinda having a crisis about the spinach.” Cute Boy says before Louis can answer.

“It’s true, Zayn. It’s $2.99. Do you know what I can get for $2.99?!”

“He has a list.” Cute Boy says. Zayn laughs.

“I’m sure he does. But, I don’t care. Louis. One package is $2.99.”  
  
“Oh. I thought it was by the pound. STILL! That’s absurd. Oreos. Let’s get Oreos.”

“You’re a child.” Zayn says, grabbing the spinach and putting it in the cart. Louis makes a noise like a dying camel. Cute Boy laughs. Guess he finds humor in Louis’ pain. For some reason, Louis is okay with that.

“Come on, Lou. We have to go. I’m hungry and I want to watch an episode of Bob’s Burgers before we have to get ready.”

UGH! But Cute Boy! Louis doesn’t want to leave him. He is Louis’ now. Well, not really. But he should be. Cute Boy should come back and watch Bob’s Burgers with them. Cute Boy would love it.

“Yeah, and I have to get back to my place. I bet my best mate is getting worried.” Do you hear that sound? It’s Louis’ heart crying.

“Oh. Well, okay, mate. That’s for chatting with me about spinach and how it’s ruining my life, I appreciate it.” Cute Boy lets out another giggle.

“It’s no problem, Louis, I had a great time. It was nice to meet you.” Louis is about to ask how he knows his name, but then he remembers Cock Block Malik shouted it across the store.

“Nice to met you, too..” He trails off.

“Harry.” God. Kill Louis. Just kill him.

“Harry.” He repeats. God, he wants Harry to make him moan. Harry winks and turns and seconds later he is gone from Louis’ eyesight. Forever.

“No.” Louis whines. “He’s gone.” Zayn laughs.

“Come on, babe.”   
  


“I miss him.”  
  
“You just met him.”  
  
“I miss him.”  
  


“Come on, let’s get you home and fed and then tonight you can get drunk and fucked. Or do the fucking. Whatever your little heart desires. I won’t put you in a box.”  
  


“You are such a good friend. Except for the fact that you make me eat vegetables. And that you are a cock block. UGH! Fuck, just kidding! I hate you!” Louis stomps off to the register, leaving Zayn to run after him.

\--

If Louis had a dollar for every time he had to drag Zayn from the bathroom, he would be a fucking billionaire. Zayn knows he is pretty, like he knows. So many people have told him. He could walk outside wearing a trash bag for pants and people would still bow down. Yet, he STILL insists on spending hours in front of the mirror.

“Zayn. You’ve literally been in the bathroom for 25 years.”  
  


“What the fuck did I tell you about literally.”  
  
“Twenty fucking five years, Zayn.” Louis could practically hear Zayn roll his eyes. Louis tries the door. It’s locked. Fucker. He stalks back to his room, grabs a penny, comes back and unlocks the door. Zayn is sitting on the edge of the bathtub, arm out the window, fingers clutching a cigarette. He is stark naked. His hair though, that’s done, and looks immaculate.

“What the fuck are you doing?! I thought you were ready and just being an asshole. Zayyyyn. Come on. I wanna get drunk! And fucked!”

“I’m having a crisis.” Zayn mumbles, taking a long drag. Louis moves further in bathroom, planting himself in front of the mirror and fixing his hair. He did it in his bedroom, but the lighting in there is quite shit, he always has to double check and fix it in the bathroom.

“About what, darling?”

“Well.” Zayn takes another drug, long enough that about 2/3rds of the cigarette burns down with just that pull. Fuck. “There might be a reason why I wanted to go to Paddy’s Pub tonight.”

“Yeah, you told me. Pitchers are 2 for $5. That’s a great deal, mate. We’re gonna get smashed.”

“Well, yeah, I know. But, there, there might be another reason why I want to go. I mean, I might have heard that from someone.”  Louis turns to look at Zayn.

“Explain.”

“So. I was at Scone today. While you were at Film Studies.” Ugh, fuck Film Studies.

“Uh, huh. And?”

“So, like. Liam was working. So obviously, I sat in the corner booth and sketched him the whole time.”  
  


“Yes, of course. Your usual thing.”

“Yeah. Yeah.” Zayn nods. God Zayn. You are a 12 year old girl.

“Anyway, his one friend Andy came in? I don’t know if I really like him, he kinda seems nice but also like a huge douche.”  
  
“Today, Zayn! Today!”

“Right, yeah, okay. So anyways, Andy is the one who told Liam about the 2 for $5 pitcher thing tonight. Andy convinced Liam to go. Liam’s going. Liam’s going to be there.”

“Oh my god!” Louis squeals. He’s not even embarrassed he squeals. This moment requires squealing!  
  


“So. Does this mean?” Louis asks. Zayn looks up at him, terrified. He tries to smile and nod, but it kinda just looks like he has to throw up and shit and he can’t decide with one to do first.

“I’m going to be sick.”

“ZAYN! NO!” Louis smacks his hand, making him drop the cigarette in the bathtub and halls Zayn to his feet.

  
“Listen to me. You are Zayn Beyoncé Malik!” Zayn snorts. “You can fucking do this. You can talk to Liam!”

“I don’t think I can Lou, I don’t.” Louis sighs.

“Zayn. Listen to me. I’m about to give the best fucking pep talk in the fucking world. Like this pep talk is going to turn into a pep rally. This pep talk will go in fucking history. It will be-”  
  


“Oh fucking just get on with it!” Zayn whines.

“Okay, you ready?” Zayn nods. Louis smacks him upside the head. “Stop being a fucking twat! You are Zayn Fucking Malik. You are unbelievably gorgeous. You have been told you are god like by at least 30 people in your life. You are stunning and interesting and intelligent and fantastic. And you are my best fucking mate, which is the greatest thing you have going for you. Plus, you are a good, dare I say great, kisser. So shut the fuck up, suck it up, put some pants on, and let’s fucking go.”

“That was so inspiring, Lou. I liked the part when you told me to shut the fuck up.”   
  
“I know, I’m truly the greatest, most inspiring person in the world. I should write a self help book.”

“Probably. Yeah.” Zayn agrees. “But, okay. Yeah. I can do this. I can talk to Liam. Okay..Now get out. I have to get dressed.”

“You want me to get out so you can get dressed? The whole time we’ve been talking your cock’s been out. It’s weird to kick me out to put it away.”  
  
“Just get out of my fucking face, I swear to god.”

“Love you too babe! Dress quickly please!”

\--

It’s hot. Almost unbearably hot. Louis is sweaty and now sticky, thanks to the bitch that spilled her apple martini on his arm. Ugh, bitch. And apple!? Really. Come on sweetheart, Lemon Drops are where it’s at.

Aside from being sweaty and sticky, Louis is also alone. Yep, he lost Zayn. He has no clue where the fuck he is. Louis swears he was right behind him when the Bitch incident happened, but he turned around to bitch about her with Zayn, and Zayn wasn’t there.

“Ugh.” Louis whines out loud, shoving his way past a group of boys. Louis looked, none of them were worth it, or deserving of it. He makes his way to the counter and tries to flag down the bartender. Since Zayn isn’t here, he certainly isn’t going to order a pitcher. He deserves a Lemon Drop, to be quite honest. Having a drink spilled on him was traumatic as hell.

“Boo.” Who in the fuck?

Louis turns slowly, wondering again, who in the fuck thought it was cute to whispered “boo” in his ear. He lights up when he sees who it is.

“HARRY!” Well count his lucky stars! He thought he would never seen that sexy giant again.

“LOUIS!” Harry beams right back at him. Louis giggles and smacks Harry on the arm.

“You didn’t tell me you were gonna be here tonight!”

“Well, to be fair you didn’t tell me either, love.” Louis flaps his hands around. He might be sort of drunk. Maybe.

“Semantics.” He looks around. “Who are you here with, you by yourself?” This is certainly not Louis digging to see if he has a boyfriend, or girlfriend. Or if he is gay. Or bi. Or experimental. God, Louis is pathetic. Wait, no he isn’t. Because he isn’t digging! Nope, certainly not.

“Oh, yeah.” Harry says. He lifts a hand and points to the back of the club. “My best mate is over there. Entertaining some of our friends. It was getting stuffy in the booth though. Plus, it’s kind of a tight fit, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, my legs are kinda long and it just really wasn’t comfortable sitting in such a tiny place next to so many people, you know?”

Harry continues to ramble, but Louis really doesn’t know what about. He’s just so caught up in watching Harry’s lips form the words. And his hands. He talks with his hands and it’s absurd. And cruel. Waving those giant mitts around in Louis’ face, instead of putting them on or in Louis. That’s just plain mean. Louis also stopped listening when he heard the words “best mate” because that’s the most important thing. Best mate. Not girlfriend or boyfriend. Best. Mate.

“Uh huh.” Louis says when Harry finally finishes and stops talking. “I’m here with my best mate also.”  
  
“Zayn from the grocery store?”

“The one and only. He was with me a minute ago, but I have no idea where he went if I’m honest.”  
  
“Huh.” Harry says. “Weird. Well, wanna get a drink? I’ll buy.” Oh, god. Louis is in love. Can you fall in love after being in someone’s presence for like 10 minutes tops? You can’t? Shut your mouth. Nothing is impossible. Louis is pioneering new ways! They will write papers about him. He’ll be on Ellen by next week.

“I’d love too.” Louis smiles.

“What can I get you?” Okay, Louis is not imagining things. That was flirty. And he is 80 percent positive Harry just slid a bit closer to him.

“Lemon Drop please, if you don’t mind.”  
  
“Oh, darling. I really don’t.” Louis’s dead.

\--

“I think I’m drunk!” Louis shouts in Harry’s ear. He isn’t going to lie, it was very unnecessary to shout that, the table that they are sitting at is pretty far from the dance floor so the music isn’t as loud, but Louis is only human. He wishes he could bite that ear, not just shout in it.

Harry giggles. “You are more than just drunk. You’re basically smashed, mate.”

“Who knew 5 shots of vodka, 3 shots of tequila, and 2 Lemon Drops could get you drunk? Not this lad.” Louis almost falls over by the end of that sentence and Harry reaches out, giggling the whole time as he rights him. Oh god. His hands were only on Louis for about 3.5 seconds and Louis is already sure they are the meaning of life.

“So are you ready to dance, then? You said you wouldn’t dance with me until you were smashed.” Harry pouts and Louis can’t help it. He reaches out and pokes the pink lip. Harry’s tongue darts out and licks the tip of the digit and Louis sees God. He has to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning.

“Yes, darling. Yes. I am! Let’s dance!” Really, Louis is always down for grooving, whether drunk or not. He just wanted to wait until he was smashed to dance with Harry because his sluttiest, best dance moves come out when he is smashed.

Harry grins and grabs his hand. Correction: now Louis sees God. Harry pulls him out on the dance floor and Louis turns his back to him, ready to get his grind on. Some remix of Partition is playing and Louis is mad about it for about 2.5 seconds, because hello, this song does NOT need a remix, it is perfect how it is, but then he feels Harry pressing up against his back and his mind blanks.

He cannot think anymore. It’s like his brain forgot how to register anything other than Harry. Which, Louis certainly doesn’t hate.

Louis thinks - again, he isn’t certain because hello, Harry’s dick all up on his ass- they must have only been dancing together for 5 minutes when it happens.

“Louis!” Louis feels a sharp tug on his arm and he opens his eyes. It’s Zayn. Is he serious. He better be fucking kidding. He will not cock block Louis again! Not for the second time in one day. Not with Harry again. NO!

“Zayn. Seriously! What do you want-” Louis cuts himself off when he catches sight on Zayn’s face. It’s stormy. His eyes are damp. Louis feels his heart break and he stops dancing immediately.

“Zayn, babe. What happened?” He feels Harry stop moving behind him and a hand wrap around his wrist.

“Louis?” Harry asks. “What’s wrong? Oh. Hi, Zayn.” Zayn makes a choking noise.

“Um. Hi Harry.” He mumbles. “Look, Louis, I’m sorry to interrupt this, but can we go? Please. I really want to go.”

“Yeah, course, absolutely. What’s wrong?”

“I.. I don’t wanna talk about it right now. I just want to go home. I’ll wait for you outside.” He turns and takes off towards the exit.

“Zayn!” Louis calls after, but he doesn’t stop.

“What do you think happened?” Harry asks in his ear. Louis turns to face him.

“I don’t know. Something big though, Zayn doesn’t usually get upset publically. I’m really sorry but I have to go. He’s my best mate.”

“No, yeah, I get it.” Harry says. Louis moves to tug his arm free but Harry grasps it tighter. “Can I get your number first. Please? I want to see you again.” Louis feels his heart start to sew itself back together. He smiles shyly and nods.

“Yeah, give me your phone.” They exchange phones and enter their numbers. “Well, it was really great to see you, Harry. I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.”

“Me either.” Harry laughs. “I’m so glad we did. Text me when everything’s okay, yeah?”

Louis nods. “Yeah, I, uh. I’ll see you.” Before he can talk himself out of it, Louis stands up on his tip toes and kisses Harry’s cheek. “Bye.”

\--

Louis finds Zayn leaning against the wall, chain smoking his little heart out.

“Babe.” Louis says sadly, wrapping his arm around Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn chuckles wetly.

“I-” He starts. He doesn’t finish, instead he just shakes his head and takes another drag.

Louis holds him through three more cigarettes.

\--

Louis doesn’t find out what happened until they are home and snuggled up under Zayn’s covers.

“No.” Louis says. “Fucking no. That’s impossible.”  
  


“It’s not impossible, Lou! I saw it! With my very own eyes!” Zayn sighs again, rubbing at his eyes. “He has a girlfriend.”

“No, absolutely not!” Louis shakes his head, well as much as you can shake your head while laying down. What Zayn is telling Louis cannot be true. It’s way too tragic to be true. Zayn finally building up the courage to go talk to Liam only to see him with a girl sitting on his lap, tongues shoved down each other’s throats? NO.

“He was kissing her, Louis.” Zayn says.

“This doesn’t make any sense, Zayn. Maybe his lips just fell onto hers.”

“She was on his lap.”  
  


“Well, maybe he was trying to push her off him and his lips fell, Zayn!” Zayn sighs and shakes his head.

“He has a girlfriend, Lou. A fucking girlfriend.”

No, Louis will not believe it. He can’t have a girlfriend! He CANT! He lights up every time Zayn walks in Scone! He doesn’t stop staring at Zayn! NO! It doesn’t make any sense. Absolutely none.

“I’m not buying it. I’ll investigate, babe. Don’t you worry.”  
  
“Please don’t Louis, I’m just going to get over him. Move past it. I don’t want to fuck with a straight boy. Not again.”

  
“He cannot be straight! He has a fucking crush on you, Zayn! I fucking know it!”

“He has a fucking girlfriend. At most he is bi, but he has a girlfriend, Louis.”  
  


“I’ll get to the bottom of this.”   
  


“Louis. Plea-”  
  
“Hush up, cupcake. Go to sleep.” Louis says, petting Zayn face. Zayn shoves him off and turns his back to Louis. Louis doesn’t hesitate to curl up against him and hold him tight. He deserves to be the little spoon tonight.

\--

Louis wakes up before his alarm because apparently his new thing is hating himself and everything he loves. Zayn’s still out cold, so he slips his arm out from under him and rolls over, blindly groping the floor for his phone.

He has five new texts, two of which are from his Mum, one from his sister, one from his coworker informing Louis that he is sick and won’t be able to come in today (SUPERB! Louis is so happy!!!), and one from Harry. He saves Harry for last, because you know what they say, save the best for last.

Don’t tell his mum.

Harry Styles. Huh. Why does that name sound familiar? Has Louis met him before? Maybe he knew him in some other life or something. It’s too early to think about it too much.

Harry Styles: Hope you got home okay. Also hope your friend is okay. He seemed sad. Cheer him up proper, yeah? Text me when you wake up. Xx -H

Cheer him up, proper. Louis is turning in his grave. And he doesn’t even have a grave! He’s alive for fucks sake!

Louis Tomlinson: No worries, mate ! The Tommo can cheer anyone up in minutes ! I know he’ll be sad when he wakes up, but I’ve plans to fix that right away !

Louis sends his message before he can over think it and rewrite it twelve-thousand times. He slides out of Zayn’s bed and heads to the shower. He really should’ve showered last night. Goddamn.

When Louis gets out of the shower, he throws on his “uniform” and heads to the kitchen. He works at the UCLA bookstore. The only requirement is no trackies, or sweatpants, or whatever. Which sucks, but at least he doesn’t have to wear khakis.

Louis checks his phone again while munching on some Coco Puffs and is surprised to see Harry texted back. What the fuck. It’s 8:45 A.M on a Saturday, what kind of person is voluntarily up at this time on a fucking saturday?!

Harry Styles: You sound like a great mate, Louis. (;

Louis Tomlinson: Of course, I am. I’m superb ! The best mate in town !

Harry Styles: Haha, what was wrong with him anyway?

Louis Tomlinson: Eh, just some trouble with a bloke he likes. Personally, I think it’s a misunderstanding, and I plan to get to the bottom of it as soon as possible. I’m too invested in them. I want them to work out so bad !!!

Harry Styles: Ah, so you ship them do you?

Louis Tomlinson: Ship? Ship!? I have no idea what you are referring to Harold. I just want the best for my best mate and I know that him and Liam would be smashing together !

Harry Styles: Uh huh. What’s your name for them?

Louis Tomlinson: ..Ziam.

Louis Tomlinson: Shut the fuck up.

Harry Styles: Hahahahaha Ziam! That’s a good one. I like it.

Louis Tomlinson: Thank you ! Zayn acts like he hates it, but I know he is obsessed.  What are you doing up anyway Harold? It’s way too fucking early.

Harry Styles: I could ask you the same thing…

Louis Tomlinson: I’ve work.

Harry Styles: As do I.

Louis Tomlinson: This early? What do you do?

Harry Styles: I just had a meeting to attend.

Louis Tomlinson: Oh a meeting !  sounds fancy.

Harry Styles: Eh, it’s not that fancy. I showed up in trackies. Something I never do. I felt like rebelling.

Louis beamed at his phone. He is 99 percent sure he is in love.

Louis Tomlinson: Wicked mate !! I wish I could wear trackies, but the bookstore doesn’t allow that :/

Harry Styles: You should riot.

Louis Tomlinson: Curly, I knew I liked you for a reason.

Louis smiled at Harry’s next text, a string of kisses followed by a row of various emojis. Maybe work wouldn’t suck so bad today, as long as he had Harry to talk to.

God fuck. Louis is a bloody romance novel.

\--

Louis scowls at the blokes laughing and dicking around at the back of the bookstore. Not only did they just come in - five fucking minutes before Louis gets to close up shop - but they keep fucking around with the stethoscopes because “bro!!!! how funny would it be to listen to your butt, bro!” Louis wants to kill himself.

“Lads!” Louis calls out. “I know arse listening is hilarious, but you aren’t supposed to take the product out of the box unless you plan on purchasing it.”

  
“Fuck.” He hears one of them mumble.

“We didn’t take it out! It’s the display one.” There is no display one. The shop only carries a few because most of the Pre Med students order theirs online. Also, gross. Everyone’s ear wax would be on those and Louis does NOT want to have to clean that up.

“Uh, huh. Sure.” Louis nods. “Please just put it back and carry on-”  
  


“HA! Keep calm and carry on, you get it!? Cause you’re British! Dudes! He’s British!” The blokes crack up and Louis has to fight the urge to go punch them in the face.

“Yes. Hilarious. Do you need any help finding what you need?”

  
“Nah, bro. We just came for candy.”

“Oh. Okay, fantastic. Can you buy it now please then? Not to be rude, but I close up in 3 minutes.”  
  


The blokes grab at least 20 dollars worth of candy, a magazine with Cara D on it, and a box of kleenexes before heading to the counter.

Ew. God. Louis is so glad he isn’t straight. Though, straight boys do act pretty fucking gay if this purchase is anything to go by.

“Wank party lads?”   
  


“What?”  
  
“What does wank even mean?”  The one who suggested the butt listening asks.

“Nope. Nothing. Just a joke.” Louis says, ringing up their ends. They give him the money - 25 dollars, Louis was correct- and exit the shop, leaving Louis all by himself.

“Finally.”  He pulls out his phone as he makes his way over to the doors to lock them, snorting at Harry’s most recent text, some unbelievably bad joke about a jellyfish.

Louis Tomlinson: Mate, that was awful. Also, I don’t understand straight boys. Or American ones if I’m honest ! Ha !

Fuck. Wait.. Louis should not have sent that. HE SHOULD NOT HAVE SENT THAT! He doesn’t know if Harry is gay! He could be straight!  
  


Okay, he is pretty sure Harry isn’t straight, he was grinding so hard against Louis last night you would think he was trying to get Louis pregnant. Louis isn’t going to lie. He wish he could.

But still! Harry could be bi! Fuck. Louis is so insensitive. Honestly, he is the worst.

Louis Tomlinson: Fuck ! Sorry ! That was insensitive and mean, like honestly, you could be straight wow I really need to watch what I say ! My b ! I didn’t mean it !

Yeah, okay, yeah. That text is fine, isn’t it? Fuck. Louis groans and sends the text before looking around the store. Fuck those fuckboys really stayed true to who they are, didn’t they? Everything they touched is messed up. Ugh.

Louis starts with the stethoscopes. He wipes them down with a wet wipe (THIS IS WHY THERE IS NO DISPLAY ONE!) and puts them back properly into their boxes before moving to put the candy back in the bins. The fuckboys spilled at least 15 pieces. Fuckboys.

Louis feels his phone vibrate. Fuck. He makes himself count to ten before allowing himself to read it.

Harry Styles: Ha! I don’t understand half the shit straight boys do either! And really…? I could be straight? I don’t know if you recall mate but last night I was literally grinding my dick into your arse. Straight boys don’t usually do that to other boys. So, you could say I’m pretty gay. X

Pretty gay. He is pretty gay. HE IS PRETTY GAY. Louis wants to shout it from the roof tops. He has a chance, whores! A chance! Bow down, bitches!

Louis beams to himself and boogies (yeah, he boogies, bitch he is fucking happy) over to fix the magazine racks. He doesn’t even look twice at the stupid tabloids, just tosses them one right after another into the correct pile. He is about to turn around when something catches his eye.

What the hell? Is that..?

HARRY STYLES SPOTTED WITH MYSTERY BLONDE?! NEW GIRLFRIEND ALERT?! MORE ON PAGE 12!

Holy. Shit. That’s why Louis recognizes him! He’s fucking famous! HOLY. SHIT. Louis scrambles for his phone and takes a picture of the headline.

Louis Tomlinson: (picture) Turns out you are pretty fucking famous too ???

Louis doesn’t know what to think. Not only has he been texting with a pop star for the past few hours, he ground his ass into his dick! And he whined about spinach to him! Fucks sake! That’s embarrassing as fuck!!

Wait, why is Louis freaking out?! Everything was fine! Harry thought he was hilarious! Plus, again, he tried to get Louis pregnant. No, everything is fine. This is fine. Louis can handle this. This is so fine. It’s fine.

Harry texts back a moment later.

Harry Styles: Oh.. yeah did you not know? I mean, I wasn’t trying to hide it. I even put my last name in your phone. I just thought you didn’t really care, that’s why you were being so like calm about it? Do you care? Does this like bother you? I’m really sorry I would’ve told you- I just. I’m sorry.

Louis Tomlinson: Oh my god ! No ! Don’t apologize mate ! It doesn’t bother me, not at all ! Just kinda shocking if I’m honest. I mean, I thought you looked familiar so, it all makes sense now ! But, No ! I’m not bothered at all ! And it doesn’t change my views on you if you were worried about that or anything, you’re still kinda a dweeb with horrendous jokes !! ha !!

Harry Styles: HEEEEEYYYYY!!!!!

Louis Tomlinson: Xxxxxxx

Harry Styles: You are lucky you are so cute. X

Louis’ fine. Yeah, he is totally fine. Harry Styles just called him cute. So what!? Not a biggie. He’s fine. TOTALLY. FUCKING. FINE. …...Help.

Louis Tomlinson: Stoooooooop ! I’m blushin’ !!!! x

Harry Styles: I like making you blush. Xxx

Hello, God? Are you there? It’s me, Louis Tomlinson. Yeah, I’d like an explanation. Why the fuck did you let Harry Styles be a thing?!?!!?!? Thanks, get back to me as soon as possible. I’ll be waiting.

Louis Tomlinson: You sly dog. Wait though.. this magazine said you were spotted with a mystery girl ? Should I be worried mate ? Thought you were ‘pretty gay’?

Shit. That was kinda presumptuous. Louis assuming that he should be worried. All they did was grind. Louis has been involved in a lot of grinding, that doesn’t always lead to sucking, fucking, or anything of the sort. But, they are talking...and joking, and flirting. No, Louis thinks. It’s fine. Not presumptuous. Because we are gonna fuck. I know it.

Harry Styles: Yeah… about that. I’m not out as gay yet. It’s fucking shit. I’ve known I was gay since about 15, but my management didn’t think that anyone would approve of me being gay. And that’s shit right? Like I don’t need anyone’s approval. I am who I am. I can’t change it. Plus, fucking go on tumblr. All my fans ship me with like every single one of my male friends. You wouldn’t believe the number of Narry fanfics out that (that’s me and my best mate Niall).

Harry Styles: But, I’m working on changing managements. I’m almost ready to. And the first thing I do with my new team will be to come out. So, you don’t have to worry about like hiding our relationship or anything. For long anyway. At most like 2 months.

Louis doesn’t have to worry. About. Hiding. Their relationship. Harry wants a relationship!? With Louis. Louis can’t breathe, or feel his face. Or really see?! Is he okay? Probably not, he’s probably going to pass out any moment. Eh, well. What can you do?

Louis Tomlinson: Relationship? Mr. Styles we’ve only just met !

Oh hell yeah. Louis knows how to play it cool. He is so cool. The coolest of cool. Call him Mr. Freeze.

God damn it, Louis. I’m so sorry, Louis.

Harry Styles: Oh my fucking god! Oh my god. I didn’t mean to say that, well yeah I did but I didn’t mean it to be like, oh my god, we are talking so you are dating me. Oh god no. You haven’t even been on a date with me! Or agreed to one. Or even told me you liked me. Oh fuck. I really cocked this up didn’t I. Fuck, Louis. I’m so sorry. Oh god.

Louis Tomlinson: Calm down, babe !

Louis Tomlinson: You ramble even over text ! It’s endearing as hell tho, don’t worry !

Harry Styles: Ugh

Louis Tomlinson: Hey, none of that ! I do like you, I’ll have you know. I liked you the moment you asked me if I was talking to myself ! Ha ! And I mean… I wouldn’t hate a going on a date with someone I liked...

Harry Styles: Oh my god. Louis Tomlinson, will you go on a date with me? Pretty please!? Xx

Louis Tomlinson: Harry Styles, you don’t have to beg. I’d love to. X

Harry Styles: Now I think I’m the one blushin’! (;  Xxxx

If Louis screams and runs three laps around the store, well, no one has to know but the guards watching the security cameras.

\--

“ZAYN!” Louis screams at the top of his lungs as he throws open the door to their flat. Louis started screaming for Zayn the second he entered the building, earning himself many confused stares and a glare from that one dick the floor below him and Zayn who refused to help them carry their coffee table up the stairs when the lift broke. Dick. Anyway, Louis doesn’t care who looks at him! He has a date with Harry fucking Styles! He is on cloud fucking nine!

“ZAAAAAYN!” Louis screams again, tossing his keys and wallet on the counter. Louis waits two seconds and when Zayn doesn’t answer, he runs to his room, opening the door without even knocking.

Thankfully, he doesn’t walk in on any dick touching. Instead, Zayn is sitting on the floor, leaning against his bed, pens, paper, canvases and brushes surrounding him. He looks upset.

“What’s wrong, sugar plum?” Louis asks, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Zayn huffs.

“I’ve lost my muse.”

“Well, do you remember where you last put it?” Louis wiggles his eyebrows as Zayn stares at him. Okay, clearly he is not amused by that very amusing joke.

“Is it because Liam is your muse?”

“Liam isn’t my muse. I hardly even know him. No, he- No. Actually, I really don’t want to talk about this. Let’s talk about you. Why are you so freaking happy?”

Well. Since Zayn asked.

“I’ve a date!”

“What!” Zayn sits up a bit, his face breaking into a grin. “You do?!”  
  


“Uh huh! With Harry Styles.”

“The pop star?” Zayn asks confused. “But what about Harry you were texting? I thought you- Shut up.”

“Yep.”  
  


“That’s why he looked so familiar!”

“RIGHT! I couldn’t figure it out either. But yep. Harry Styles. Beautiful Harry Styles. Sexy Harry Styles. Incredibly talented Harry Styles asked me! Lil ole me on a date!” Louis is probably squealing like one of Harry’s fan girls, but he doesn’t fucking care. He totally gets them now.

“LOU!” Zayn stands up now. “I’m so happy for you babe! So happy!” Zayn pulls him into a hug. Louis wraps his arms around Zayn’s waist and tries to force him to start jumping with him. Zayn’s body won’t budge though. It’s probably because Zayn wears too much leather to jump hug. There’s probably a rule about that somewhere.

“When is your date?” Zayn asks when they pull apart, steering them towards his bed so they can flop down.

“Next Friday. Harry wanted to go out sooner, but I have class and work and he has popstar-y things to do.”

“What do popstar-y things entail?”

“You know. Concerts, meetings, making girls cream their knickers with just a wink. Those sorts of things.”  
  
“Ah, yes yes, of course.” Louis giggles and Zayn rolls his eyes. They beam at each other, before Zayn looks away, biting his lip and picking at his nails.

“I’m really, really happy for you babe. Really happy.”

  
“Thanks, buddy. I know this is must be kind of hard to hear, because the whole Li-”  
  
“Don’t say his name. Please.”

“Okay, fuck this.” Louis pouts. He stands up and starts towards the door. Zayn scrambles after him.

“Lou! What are you doing!”  
  
“I’m going to Scone! I’m going to speak to Liam and get to the fucking bottom of this. I don’t like how much this is upsetting you. I need to find out what the fuck is going on. I need to know. YOU need to know. YOU deserve to know.”  
  
“Louis-”

“No ZAYN! I’m going!”

“Louis you can’t today!” Zayn shouts, moving to stand in front of the door.

“And why not!?” Louis asks, crossing his arms over his chest, making himself feel like a badass. Zayn bites his lip - wow he does that a lot, doesn’t he?! - and kicks his foot against the floor.

“Liam doesn’t work today.” Louis wants to snort, but knows that it really isn’t appropriate at a time like this.

“Oh.” He drops his arms. “Then I’ll go tomorrow!” Zayn blushes.

“He doesn’t work tomorrow. He uses his weekends to study.” Awh. This is breaking Louis’ heart.

“Okay.” He nods. “Fine. I’ll go Monday?” Zayn nods. “Great. I’ll go Monday. And I’ll find out the skinny.”

“Please don’t-”  
  
“Zayn! Come on! I’ll be subtle! Or, at least try to be.” Zayn snorts and Louis beams. Yay! Zayn is happy again!

  
“Great! Now that we are both happy again, I’m ordering pizza! You want pizza?!”

“Only if you don’t order sausage again and then try to convince me it’s hamburger.”

“That was one time, Zayn.”   
  


“One time too many, if we are being honest mate.”

“I just don’t get why you won’t eat sausage!”

“It’s against my religion, Lou.”   
  


“You know, I just find that really hard to believe. I don’t think Allah cares. It’s just meat.”

“From a dirty animal, Louis.”

“It’s a delicious animal, Zayn. Bacon. Sausage. Pork. Bacon! You are missing out.”

  
“Never had bacon, sausage, or pork. Can’t miss something I’ve never had.”

“You see, that in it of itself should be a sin.” Louis declares. Zayn rolls his eyes and makes his way back to his room.

“Just order cheese please, Loueh.”

\--

The rest of the weekend passes in a blur of  FIFA games, leftover pizza, weed, and texting Harry every five minutes. And in Louis’s opinion? That’s the best possible weekend one could have.

Louis is just so happy. He is so happy and so freaking excited for his date Friday. It’s going to be the fucking best. They are gonna slay this whole fucking dating thing. SLAY IT.

Okay, so like, maybe Louis and Zayn stalked the Harry Styles tag on tumblr for 3 hours Saturday night, and maybe they decided that it would be funny to ironically say all the shit the fangirls say, and maybe they were super high and maaaaaybe they can’t seem to stop, and maybe it really isn’t ironic anymore.

SLAY biTCH YAS YAS QUEEN YAAS YAAAAS!!!!! LITERALLY CAN’T EVEN RN! FUCK ME SIDEWAYS, HO MY GoDO> G! HARRY PUNCH ME IN THE FACE! LITERALLY S P I T O N ME!  #NARRYISREAL!!

This is the part where you would expect Louis to say he hates himself. But nope. Louis fucking loves himself. Plus, he can’t even lie. He kinda ships Narry? Man, tumblr really fucks you up. Louis will never be the same.

Anyway, he is so excited and so pumped that he isn’t even pissed that he has to go to Calculus and Louis hates Calculus! More than Film Studies!

Okay, that’s a lie. Louis doesn’t hate anything more than Film Studies, but like, still.

It’s gonna be a great fucking week. Louis can tell.

\--

After Calculus, don’t ask Louis what they talked about, he has no idea, he was texting Harry and on tumblr the whole time while only pretending to look at the notes, Louis decides it is time to get down to business. This business could be to defeat the Hun or confront Liam. Either one seems plausible if Louis’ honest. Though, it’s more likely he will run into Liam at Scone than the Hun.

Louis barges into Scone like he owns the place, which, honestly he should. He has spent more than a pretty penny here. Louis wants to walk right up to Liam and punch him in the face and start yelling at him about being mean to Zayn, but he figures that is a bit too harsh of an approach. So, he settles on something subtle.

Yes, Louis can be subtle. He is the definition of subtle, actually, thank you.

“Hi, welcome to Scone, Sweet Scon- Oh! Louis. Hi.” Liam beams.

“Hello, Liam.” Louis says shortly. Liam doesn’t seem to notice Louis is being short with him.

“Yorkshire tea, I assume?”

  
“Of course.”

Liam is the only one working and the only other person in the place has their headphones on and is hunched over a book, so Louis sticks by the counter while Liam makes his drink.

“Have a good weekend, Lou?”

  
“Yeah, actually.” Great. This is freaking great! Louis didn’t even have to find a way to bring it up! Liam did it all himself!

“It was fantastic. I didn’t have to study for anything, me and Zayn went to Paddy’s Pub Friday night-”

  
“You and Zayn were at Paddy’s Friday?” Liam looks a bit worried and Louis screams on the inside.

“Yeah! And you were too! We saw you!”

“Oh you did? Well why didn’t you uh, come say hi?”

“Well, funny that you mention that Liam. We were going too, but you seemed a bit preoccupied.” Liam pales and Louis dances inside. HA. Bitch.  
  
“Yep. You had yourself a pretty fit bird on your lap. And attached to your face.”

“Oh my god.” Liam breathes. “You saw me with Heidi?! Zayn saw me with Heidi!?”  
  


“If that was the bird on your lap, then yes. We did.” YAS! He is freaking out! Zayn! I told you. I fucking told you!

“Oh my god. No. No. No. Noooo no no, this can’t be happening.” Liam looks like he is about to have a nosebleed he is panicking so hard.

“What’s wrong, Liam? You got some! Why are you so upset!” Louis fakes confusion pretty well if he does say so himself. It’s the actor in him. Hello, drama major.

  
“Because I didn’t want any! I don’t want any! Not from Heidi, ugh. NO not from her!”

“Why would you make out with her if you don’t want any from her?”

“I didn’t want to make out with her, Louis!” Wut.

“What.” Louis asks. Okay, he is very confused. “Why would you-”  
  


“It was a freaking dare! We were playing truth or dare!”

“You were playing truth or dare at a pub? What the hell, Liam?”   
  


“I know, I know. It was Andy’s idea.” That explains it. “And he just thought he was so funny daring me to kiss a girl.” Liam’s usual puppy face is far from puppy. It looks like a mix between furious and disgust. Which, yeah, kissing a girl. Louis feels that.

“Wh-”

  
“Like ‘Ha! L-O-L Liam is gay! Let’s make him kiss a girl!’” SOS SOS S O FREAKING S! Who the fuck told you! WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU!!!! Louis did. Louis Goddamn Tomlinson. Thank you.

Zayn, hello, hey mate, if you can fucking hear me right now, telepathically some how. WHO. FUCKING. TOLD YOU!

But, wait.

“And it’s like. He had to fucking dare me to kiss Heidi when he knew I was excited because I knew you and Zayn were coming that night and he knows how much I like Zayn and-”

  
“Wait Liam what! How did you know we were coming? And you like Zayn!?!”

Zayn. You fucker. You listening?! BITCH I GUESSED IT!! I WAS RIGHT!!! You can bow down, now, thanks.

“I uh..” Liam bites his lip. “I was. Well, we were already planning on going to Paddy’s like, we figured out that we were going to go on like Tuesday, but anyway, when I saw that Zayn was in here Friday I texted Andy and begged him to come and act like he had just heard about it and that we just had to go, I had to buy like all his drinks for him to agree, but I wanted him to do it. Because I knew that there would be a slight chance Zayn would go and tell you and you two would go.”

Liam, you sly fox.

“Liam, you sly fox! But, what the hell? Why haven’t you just asked Zayn out. Fuck, wait. I mean, not that he likes you or anything.” Ugh. Sorry Zayn, I’m the worst.

Liam levels him with a look. “Louis. Please, it’s. Well, Zayn’s not exactly discreet.”

“Excuse me, Liam. Zayn is very discreet!”

Liam looks at him again. Okay, yeah, he wins. The whole “Hot. Caramel. Me. Z-a-y-n” gave him away.

“Then why didn’t you just ask him out!” Louis says.

“Because! He just only just spoke to me last week! I didn’t want to scare him off!” Okay, yeah, good point.

“Ugh.” Louis whines, smacking his head lightly against the counter. “Why don’t you-”  
  
“God. Everything is fucked up. I cocked everything up! He saw me kissing Heidi! He hates me and he thinks I’m straight. Fuck!”

Wow, Liam is lucky Louis is the only one hearing this. This is a place of business! Shame on him!

“God.” Louis says, lifting his head. “You two are so freaking dumb. It’s like dealing with 3 year olds. When do you get off?”  
  


“4:30.” Liam answers right away. Perfect, that’s only an hour.

“Okay, I’m going to hang out here and do homework or pretend to do homework and then when your shift is over you are coming with me back to mine and Zayn’s place.”  
  


“What!?! Louis no! I can’t do that! He hates me!” Louis is going to rip his hair out.

“Liam! He doesn’t hate you! He is just upset as hell, not at you. At the situation. He thinks he wasted his time crushing on a straight boy That’s why you are going to come home with me and explain everything to him. Hopefully.”

“Hopefully?”

“Yeah, I mean. Hopefully, you and Zayn are able to say more than 5 words to each other.”

  
“Shut up, Louis. He’s beautiful. I can’t help it, it’s like my tongue gets all dry and tied up and I can’t talk around him.”  
  


Louis snorts. “Wow, you two are literally so perfect together, I can’t even.”

\--

“Liam. Come on.” Louis says. He pauses with his hand on the door because Liam’s face is doing that all pale and slightly green thing again. For the third time. And the walk from Scone to Louis’ is only 10 minutes.

“I’m scared, Louis.” Liam bites his lip and fiddles with his hand. Ohhhhh my godd.

“Liam, can you stop being a girl for like five seconds? Zayn is the least scary person I have EVER met. Except if you like, eat his leftovers or touch his art supplies. Then, he can be pretty scary. So, just freaking calm down. It’ll be fine. Now, take a deep breath. I’m about to open the door.”

Liam makes a choking, aborted sort of noise as Louis pushes open the door. Louis rolls his eyes. Baby.

“Oh ZAYNIE! Zaynie, where are you!? I brought a present!”

“Is it food?” Zayn calls from his room. Liam chokes again. Louis shots a glare at him and mouths at him to get it together.

“No, it’s better than food. More delicious. Dare I say….hunkier.”

“What the hell are you talking about? Hunkier? You talk some shi-” Zayn cuts off as he walks into the kitchen.

“Hi.” Liam says, waving his hand awkwardly. For fucks sake!

“I. Um. Liam?” Zayn says. “Hi.”

“So, Liam here was telling me a story and I just thought it was so great and explained everything so well that you just needed to hear it right away!” Louis nods slightly at Zayn.

“Everything?” Zayn asks.

“Everything.” Liam pipes up. Zayn looks back at Liam and Louis can see a hint of blush staining his cheeks.

“So.” Louis says. “You two should go sit on the couch and talk it out. I’ll be in my room! Bye!” And with that, Louis flees the room, enters his, and locks the door behind him.

He considers pressing up against the door and eavesdropping, but knows Zayn would kill him if he found out. He doesn’t like Louis listening in on his conversations. He prefers that he tells Louis everything because he loves seeing his reactions. Which is why he refuses to ever tell Louis anything over text, the annoying fucker. But, Louis has to admit. He has fantastic reactions.

He flops down on his bed, ignoring the 45 pages he has to read for his Playwright class and the paper he has to start for Spirituality, and pulls out his phone. He frowns when he sees Harry hasn’t responded to his last text.

Louis Tomlinson: Hey :( Curly ! Why’ve you not texted me back :( I don’t like being ignored !

He locks his phone. Well, he guesses he could start that paper. That would involve getting up. Ugh. Louis hates getting up. Okay Louis! You can do this. Three… two...no thank you.

Louis laughs at his little rhyme but does rolls out of bed. He goes to his backpack and pulls out his laptop. He works on the paper for all of five seconds before he is distracted by a text back from Harry.

Harry Styles: Sorry, love. Didn’t mean to ignore you. I’m in the studio right now. I had to fix some verses on a few songs. X

Louis Tomlinson: Oh la dee da ! Mr. Fancy Popstar !

Harry Styles: Hahah, shut up!

Louis Tomlinson: Are you done yet !? Can I call you !? I’m bored. Zayn’s in the living room talking to Liam.

Harry Styles: LIAM’S AT YOUR PLACE!? AND HIM AND ZAYN ARE TALKING?!

Louis Tomlinson: Fuck ! yeah ! I forgot to tell you ! I went to Scone today and confronted Liam and turns out the kiss was a dare ! I made him come back to explain everything to Z

Harry Styles: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Louis Tomlinson: I KNOW !  
  


Harry Styles: They are sooooooo gonna fall in love and get married and have babies!

Louis Tomlinson: I know mate ! I’m so stoked about it ! But, I’m booooored now. :( Can we talk?

Harry Styles: :( no :( I’m not done yet.

Louis Tomlinson: Wow, honestly, Harry. You are the WORST.

Harry Styles: :( :( I’ll call later tonight, yeah?

Louis Tomlinson: Alright, babe. Talk then ! xx

Harry Styles: Xx

\--

Louis works on his paper for a whole 30 minutes (yeah, 30! Can you believe it!) before he gets hungry and figures it is okay by now to venture out into the kitchen.

When Louis walks into the kitchen his mouth drops. Zayn is perched on Liam’s lap, much like that Heidi girl was, and is attacking Liam’s face, again, much like that Heidi girl was. But, Liam looks way more into this.

Liam hands are holding onto Zayn so tight it seems like he is afraid Zayn is going to blow away. He has one hand holding his hip while the other is locked in the baby hairs at the back of Zayn’s neck. Zayn is no different. He is clutching Liam’s skull with both hands and grinding his hips down into Liam’s. Liam’s hand on Zayn’s hip slides down and begins toying with the button of his jeans.

  
Well, okay, wooooow. Louis snaps a photo, one, to send to Harry and two, in case of future blackmail, and three, to embarrass the fuck out of Liam.

“Oh goody! Free porn!” Louis shouts, to announce his presence. Zayn and Liam jump, pulling apart so quickly a suction noise fills the room.

“Ow. Fuck.” Zayn whines. “You bit my lip.”

“Sorry, babe.” Liam replies.

  
“Calling him babe now, are you Liam? I can see my hoping you could say more than five words to each other worked.”

“Shut up, Louis.” Zayn groans, sliding off Liam’s lap and onto the couch next to him.

“Don’t tell me to shut up! I demand to know what happened!”

“We sorted it out, obviously.” Zayn said.

“Yeah, obviously.” Louis snorts. “How did that happened!”

“Louis.” Zayn levels. Louis huffs. This obviously means he won’t tell the story until later which. Wah.

“Fine. I guess I’ll go back to my room after I get a snack. But can I advise no sex on the couch? I mean, first of all it’s rude because other people sit out here, second of all, I wanted to be the first to fuck on that, and third of all, Zayn’s bed is comfier.”

“Yes, wow. Thank you for your contributions.” Zayn rolls his eyes. Liam on the other hand looks mighty embarrassed and Louis is immensely pleased about that.

“You are very welcome, sir. Happy fucking!”

\--

Louis smiles to himself when he hears his bedroom door open. He was fucking waiting for this all evening. To distract himself, he wrote a page and a half of his paper (HELL. YEAH. ONLY 3 AND A HALF LEFT!) and talked to Harry on the phone for two hours. He spent half the time whining to Harry about wanting to know and the other half  listening, but not really listening (hey, what can Louis say? Harry’s voice was just so raspy and deep from recording all day that Louis spent the whole time wishing Harry was talking dirty to him) to Harry explain his writing and recording processes.

Louis stifles a laugh when he hears Zayn let out a little curse when he trips over Louis’ spirituality book.

“Shut up.” Zayn mumbles. Huh, guess he didn’t stifle it very well. Eh, well. It’s late and Louis doesn’t give a fuck.

“Come here, sunshine.” Louis scoots over in his bed and opens the covers, patting the new empty spot for Zayn to fill.

“Don’t call me that. Only me mum can.” Zayn complies and slides in next to him. “You the big spoon again tonight, Lou?”

“Obviously.” Louis snorts and Zayn rolls his eyes, but still lets Louis manhandle him into being his little spoon.

“What happened!”

“Jeez, give a lad some time to get comfortable first, mate.”

“Zaaaaayn.” Louis whines. Zayn giggles.

“Fine, fine.” He sighs. “You really want to know?”

“Right now I have 25 different ways I could kill you in my head.”

Zayn giggles again. “All right, all right. So. Just.. Ugh, Louis. He is so cute. Really. So cute I could die.”

“Zayn, you are a girl.” Zayn kicks him in the shin. “OW!”

“Shut the fuck up, Louis! He is cute. He is so fucking cute. He was so nervous. Like when we sat down on the couch after you left, he couldn’t stop rubbing his neck and biting his lip and he kept like swallowing roughly, ya know? And like he couldn’t look me directly in the eye. It was precious.”

“Good thing that, wouldn’t want you to drown in those chocolate vats.”   
  


“I hate you.”

“Continue please.” Louis laughs.

“Anyway. It took him a few minutes to finally start talking, and ya know, I wasn’t saying anything ‘cause I was waiting for him to start, and so like finally he looks up at me and he just stares deeply into my eyes and like takes a deep breath and just explodes.”

“Like, he just went full out. He told me everything. I mean, like everything. How he had liked me since he first saw me. Louis he called me beautiful-”

“Zayn, you are beautiful. I tell you that all the time.” Really. Zayn is godlike. How many times does Louis have to say it?

“Shut up, I know, okay? But it’s just..when you tell me I’m beautiful, it’s like when me mum tells me I’m beautiful. Yeah, it means a lot, but it doesn’t excite me like when Leeyum does.”

“Leeyum?”  
  
“Yeah? Leeyum?”

Louis giggles to himself. He doesn’t even think Zayn realizes he is saying Liam’s name like that he is so infatuated. It’s so sweet Louis’ teeth hurt. Zayn shakes his head and continues.

“When he says it it’s like a fire starts in my stomach, bro. And it like burns so bright. It radiates throughout my whole body. My fingers and toes tingle with it. I feel alive and warm and cherished. It’s amazin’.”

“Awh! Zaynie Baby!” Louis pinches Zayn’s cheeks.   
  
“Stop or I’m not telling you anything else.”

“Sorry, sorry!”

“Okay. So, yeah, he liked me since he first saw me, thinks I’m beautiful. He told me how he knew he was already going to be going to Paddy’s, but had Andy come fake invite him so I would over hear. Which, might be the sweetest thing anyone’s ever indirectly done for me. And he told me about the dumb dare and how pissed he was because Andy knew that he liked me and he knew that I might have been there. He is actually planning on not talking on Andy for like 2 days, ‘cause he is that mad at him.”

Hahahaha, oh Liam.

“And then he told me how much he liked me and how sorry he was and that he fucked up and that he is ‘so not fucking straight, so not fucking straight’ and then he just kept apologizing and apologizing and I just wanted him to shut up, so I climbed in his lap and kissed him.”

“Zayn! YAS!”

Zayn actually snorts before turning around to face Louis.

“He was so shocked. It was so cute. Like, so adorable. And he was just like ‘What? You still want to kiss me!?’ and I was like ‘Fucking obviously, Liam. It was a misunderstanding. I like you. So much.’ and then he told me how much he liked me too and then we starting making out and then that’s when you walked in.”

“Damn, I know how to kill a mood.” Louis laughs.

“You only killed it for like a minute, bro.”  
  


“You don’t say?” Louis raises one eyebrow at Zayn.

“Ew, stop. You know I hate that.”

“Whatever. You hate that I’m so talented at it.”  
  


“You’re a jackass.”

“So did you fuck?” Louis couldn’t help but blurt it. He wanted to know. He wanted to know so bad. Louis told you, he kept whining to Harry about it. He even considered sneaking out of his room to see if he could hear noises from Zayn’s, Zayn is loud and breathy, Louis has heard him getting off by himself and with others plenty of times, but Harry told him that would be rude and they played I, Spy instead. Which, is quite challenging over the phone. Louis won, though, that’s all that matters.

“Louis.”

“Z, don’t act like you aren’t going to tell me. We always tell each other our hookups.”  
  


“I know. God, you could’ve been nicer about it though.”  
  
“Says the one that just called me a jackass.” It’s quiet for a minute before Zayn speaks, looking down and mumbling into his vest.

“Yeah.”

“YEAH!?” Louis squeals. Again, it isn’t an embarrassing squeal. This event calls for squealing.

Zayn nods and looks up. He looks so happy and full of life Louis wants to cry.

“And it was so good, Louis. God. It was amazing.”

“Shut. Up. Tell me about his dick right now. Is it huge? Come on.”  
  


“You could say he is very well endowed.”

“I KNEW IT! I FUCKING KNEW IT! Ow. Zayn don’t hit me.”  
  


“Stop thinking about my boyfriend’s dick and shouting right in my face and maybe I won’t.”

“Boyfriend!?”

Zayn looks all sheepish and nods. “Yeah, it uh. Well after you wished us happy fucking, Liam was awkward for a couple seconds before I got back in his lap.”

“Trollop.” Zayn hits Louis again. Fuck, that’s gonna bruise. How does he always manage to hit the same place?!

“Liam pushed me away a moment later and was like ‘Can we take this to your room?’ and obviously I said yes. And then, well. Things got really heated and soon we were only in our pants and he pulled back and was like ‘Wait, Zayn, wait.’ and I got really worried like fuck how did I mess it up already but then he was like ‘Will you be my boyfriend? I don’t want to see anyone else and I don’t want you to see anyone else. So let’s be boyfriends? Please?’ and I basically fucking died and then I said yes and flipped us over so I was on top and I sucked him off till he was basically on edge and then he flipped us back over and rimmed me and opened me up sooooo slowly I thought I was going to pass out and die and then I rode him for like a half hour. It was fucking amazing.”

“His dick is heavenly, bro. And his body. God, the way his abs flexed when he fucked up into me. It fucking took my breath away. And then like when my legs started to shake and I couldn’t go anymore, he flipped us over and fucking pounded into me. Like, I’m surprised you didn’t know we were fucking, cause the headboard was banging against the wall so hard it left a dent, like there is a fucking dent in my wall, I looked. And he came before I did and then he pulled out and rimmed me and fucked me with his fingers until I came and then he fucking licked me clean. It was so dirty and so hot. I cried. Like actual tears, Loueh. Best sex I’ve ever had.”   

“Uggggh.” Louis whines. “That sounds so hot. I’m so pissed. I’m so jealous.” Zayn lets out a loud laugh and turns over.

“Don’t worry, bro. Harry will fuck you soon enough. Or you’ll fuck him. Whatever happens.”  
  
“Honestly, I’ve been thinking about that lately. I don’t know what I want anymore. Maybe I’ll just let Harry decide.”  
  
“Probably for the best. You take forever to decide. You try to get me to decide for you half the time.”  
  
“Fuck off, Zayn.” Louis cuddles up behind him and pulls him closer into him.

“DUDE! Is that your dick pressing into my back?”  
  
“Zayn, you just told me your hook up story, which was hot as fuck, then mentioned Harry and I fucking, which will be hot as fuck. Of fucking course I’m hard.”

“Ew. Louis, God. Actually...yeah, I can’t really get mad. Thinking about Leeyum got me all worked up again.”

“Oh my god! Boner twins! How cute!”

“My fucking god. We are so gay.”

“Yaya gay! YAYAY DICKS! I LOVE DICKS.”

“Jesus Christ. Go to bed, Louis. Good god.”

“Don’t you mean, Good Allah?” Ha, Louis is so freaking funny.

“Goodnight, Louis.” Zayn is clearly done with Louis’ shit. When isn’t he?

“Night, Zayn. Love you.” Louis places a slobbery kiss on Zayn’s cheek. Zayn groans and shoves him away.  
  
“Love you too, you fucking twat.”

\--

The week flies by for Louis. Actually, that’s a bloody lie. The week passes excruciatingly slow. Slower than slow, if that is possible. The week is a fucking turtle basically. And not a sea turtle, a bloody land tortoise or something of the sort. Just, Louis doesn’t know, something that is really fucking slow.

Despite Louis finishing a page and a half  of his paper Monday night, it takes him all the way until Thursday right before class to email it to his professor. And he didn’t even procrastinate this time! It really just took him that fucking long!

He also has a Calc test on Wednesday and he spends 26 years studying Tuesday night and then takes the entire hour and forty minute class writing it. It was absolutely absurd!

His reading for his Playwright class takes him 4 fucking hours to complete and his Film Studies goes over time again and the only reasons Louis doesn’t stab himself in the carotid is because James Franco isn’t mentioned a single time. And the fact that he had a date that night.

Yep, it’s Friday. Finally fucking Friday. It was torturous to get here, but Louis is now here and he couldn’t be more excited. Or nervous. Fuck. Louis is so nervous. He feels like he is going to throw up a lung. He also feels like his stomach is going to fall out his butt. He really, truly, finally understands what Cady Heron meant.

“Zaaaaaaayn.” Louis whines. He stomps his foot too, because why the hell not? He is upset and he will goddamn whine and stomp if he wants to.

“For fucks sake, mate.” Zayn wonders into Louis’ room, Liam close on his tail.

“Oh, hello, Liam.” Louis might be butt ass naked and he should probably care but, really, he stopped caring ages ago. He gives zero fucks. No fucks given. None.

“Louis!” Liam squeaks. Louis and Zayn both giggle as Liam covers his eyes.

“Pants please!” He squeaks again.

“Liam, you are a funny lad. You get embarrassed about anything sexual in public, but I happen to know you like being called a certain something in bed.”   
  
“Louis.” Zayn warns.

“Daddy.” Louis smiles, sliding a pair of extra tight and tiny black briefs over his ass. You never know, he could get lucky tonight.

“ZAYN!” Liam yells, taking his hand off his eyes and glaring at Zayn. “You told him?!”

“Didn’t have to, babe. He heard me screaming it.” Zayn smiles and throws an over the top wink at Liam and Louis can literally see Liam’s anger melt away. He walks over to Zayn and wraps him up in his arms.

“You’re lucky you are so cute.” Liam kisses Zayn’s nose and he giggles. Louis almost throws up.

“Can you fucking like not?! You need to help me. Stop being gross and help me!”

“What do you need help with?”

“Everything. Life in general, really. But, right now just clothes.”

“Where are you going?” Zayn asks as Liam sits on Louis’ bed.

“I don’t know! Harry is a fucking shit and won’t tell me.” Louis throws a shirt to the ground in frustration.

“Did he give you a hint?”

“No. All he said was ‘nothing fancy, nice and casual.’”

“Then why are you stressed?” Liam asks. “Seems pretty chill.”

“BECAAAAAUUUUSE!” Louis yells. “I have too many casual things! How do I choose!?”

“Ah.” Zayn hums.

“I don’t know what to wear. Uggggh. I hate my life.” Louis stomps again. “Fuck it, I’m going naked.”

  
“Huh, that’ll get you the rimjob faster, probably.” Zayn states casually, heading to Louis’ wardrobe to rifle through it. Louis watches in amusement as Liam’s cheek color slightly.

“Maybe Harry is the easily jealous type and it will get all riled up and take me to his car and fuck me in the backseat.”

“Or you’ll fuck him?” Zayn asks.

“You a flip fucker?” Liam asks, looking up from his phone.

“LIAM!” Louis screeches, dropping the pair of skinny jeans he was holding. “That just came out of your mouth! I’m like a proud mum, I’m going to cry! My baby boy is growing up!”  
  


Liam rolls his eyes so hard it looks like it hurts.

  
“You should hear him in bed, it gets even dirtier.” Zayn winks at Liam again and he barely even flushes. Baby really is growing up!!! Louis is going to make him an award or something. Or maybe buy him and Zayn a box of condoms and new lube for putting up with his ass. He is a lot to handle, he knows.

“But, nah, Li. Well, kinda.” Zayn says, thrusting a pair of black skinny jeans at Louis. Rude. “Louis is just indecisive as fuck. Can’t figure out what he wants more.”

“It’s hard, okay!?” Louis whines. Zayn and Liam snort. “Ha haaaa, dick jokes. Funny.” Real mature lads.

Louis tugs on the jeans and Zayn busies himself with finding him a shirt.

“Guys, serious question.”

“If this is about whether or not we would help you kill James Franco, I already said I would. Liam, you in?”

“Sure. He’s gross. Did you see those texts he sent to that underage girl? Gross.” Liam says.

“Look at him, Louis. He is so cute. Liam, you are so cute, even when agreeing to murder someone.” Zayn goes over and plops down on Liam’s lap. Liam fucking giggles and squeezes his arms around Zayn’s waist.

Ew. Louis straight up is gonna vom. He needs him and Harry to start dating now so they can out cute these bitches.

“But here.” Zayn throws a plain white scoop neck at Louis’ head. “Wear this. It shows off your collar bones and makes them look delicious. Harry will want to eat you.”

“Ugh, yes please.” Louis all but moans. He tugs the shirt on before motioning for them to follow him to the bathroom.

“Hair please, Zaynie?” Zayn nods and Louis sits down on the toilet so he can get to work.

“But, like. Who would be the Daddy? Me or Harry?”

“Harry.” Liam answers right away.

“Oh, no way!” Zayn says, shaking his head.

“What?!”

“Yeah, Liam. No way. No fucking way. Louis talks too much and likes to be in control too much. He could never be submissive.”

“Yeah, but Harry is taller and like, broader and bigger.”

“So?! Liam, come on. You know you are because yeah, you are broader, bigger, more muscle-y, and most the time your beard is a bit thicker than mine, and you just fucking looking like a hot dad, plus, you actually have chest hair, but it’s mainly ‘cause I’m just submissive. Like, there is no way I could be dominate. No way. That’s totally you, babe.”

“Ha, Zayn trying to be dominate. Hilarious.” Louis adds. Zayn yanks his hair. Ow.

“But you really think I would be the Daddy?”

“Louis, shut up. You know you would be Daddy.”

Louis laughs. “Yeah, but I just like the reassurance. Fuck. If I’m Daddy can I not get fucked!?”

“Oh my god.” Liam laughs.

“Liam! Don’t laugh at me I’m serious okay?! I’m all worked up and nervous! I can’t think straight!”

“Well, you aren’t straight. This is why we are in this situation.” Liam giggles at his joke.

“You think you are fucking funny, Payne?!”

  
“I think he is hilarious.” Zayn adds.

  
“You don’t count, you are the boyfriend. Shut up.”

Zayn rolls his eyes and fluffs up the front of Louis’ hair. “No babe. You can still get fucked.There doesn’t have to be a daddy kink every time you fuck. Like, maybe Tuesdays it’s a wax kink.”

“Ew. Zayn.” Louis cringes. Hot wax being poured on him? Yeah no thanks, he would like to keep all his body hair, if you don’t mind.

“I don’t know your kinks, Lou!”

“You don’t? Weird, we should sit down and discuss them later. We should know each others.”   
  
“I feel like you guys are too close? I don’t tell Andy anything about my hookups and I certainly would never tell him about my Daddy kink.”

“That’s because he is straight.” Louis shrugs.

“Yeah, babe. Like? Would you want to hear about vaginas? That’s not hot.”

“Ew. God, yeah, you are right.” Liam shudders. God, he is a human puppy.

Louis is just about to say something when a noise that sounds suspiciously like a knock occurs. Fuck.

“Was that-”  
  


“SHUT UP LIAM!”

“Oh my god! I didn’t do any-”

“I SAID SHUT UP!”

“Louis!” Zayn smacks him on the shoulder. “Don’t be fucking rude. Calm down. Finish up. Get yourself together. Liam and I will go answer it.”

“What no! You are going to embarrass me!”

“Well, duh.” Zayn laughs. “We are your parents, basically. We have to.”

“Bye, Lou Lou!” Liam shouts. Zayn cackles and pulls Liam out of the bathroom toward the kitchen. Well. Fuck.

Louis almost throws up in the sink.

\--

Louis knows what you are thinking, okay? He knows. You are like ‘Louis? You’ve been talking to Harry for over a week. He tried to get you pregnant. He laughs at your jokes. He calls you ‘love’, why in the hell are you nervous?’ Well, how could he not be?!

Yeah, Louis and Harry get along smashingly. Yeah, Harry really seems to like him. They flirt like crazy, they talk every fucking second essentially, and Harry even knows about that one time in London when Louis was 16 and he really didn’t want anyone else to know about that (besides Zayn, obviously, he was there). But.

It’s. The thing is. It’s still a first date. And first dates are scary and nerve wracking no matter how well you know the person. It’s a date. It’s a person you could potentially marry. Like Louis and Harry could get married. He could become Louis Styles.

Ha, Louis Styles? Don’t kid yourself, Louis. It would be Harry Tomlinson and everyone in the world knows it.

They could settle down together. They could buy a house. They could buy two! They could get a puppy or kitten. They could fucking adopt children together.

That’s so fucking terrifying to Louis. And exciting. Mostly terrifying right now, though.

So much is riding on this date in Louis’ mind. He just wants it to go well. He really likes Harry and he really wants Harry to like him back.

He just really, really wants Harry.

Fuck.

\--

“He should be ready any moment, mate. Had to sort out something or other. Boy’s a mess.” Louis hears Zayn say. This is actually the tenth or so thing he has heard Zayn say. He has been listening for the past five minutes, trying to work up the nerve to step out from behind the wall. Ugh, he is such a little bitch.

Come on Louis, you piece of shit! Grow a goddamn pair! You can fucking do this! YOU ARE LOUIS GODDAMN TOMLINSON! Okay, here we go.

“Excuse me, Zayn. He is ready right now. And I’m not a mess. I’m flawless.” Louis says, stepping out. Harry’s eyes immediately tear away from Liam.

Louis may be imagining things, but he is pretty sure Harry’s eyes light up a bit.

Harry is wearing his signature black skinny jeans and a stupidly ugly button up shirt. It’s horrendous, actually fucking horrendous. But, fuck. He looks so cute.

“Lou!” He beams. Louis melts. He actually melts. He is a puddle. A pile of goo.

“Hi, H.” He tugs his shirt, pulling it down a bit. He sees Harry follow his movements before his eyes move back up to trace along his collar bones.

He smirks at Zayn. Zayn sends him a wink back. This is why they are best friends.

“You ready?”

“Yep.” Louis nods. He has his wallet and his phone and the light, kinda leather-y jacket Zayn had set out on his bed for him because he actually is Louis’ mother.

“All right, kids.” Liam says, clapping his hands together before throwing his arm around Zayn.

“Have a great time. Make sure to keep my boy safe, yeah?” Zayn sounds like he is joking, but Louis knows he is a hundred percent serious.

“Oh, of course. Absolutely.” Harry nods, folding his hands behind his back and rocking on his heels. This fucking cutie. Louis absolutely can’t even.

“Home by midnight.” Liam says, shaking his finger.

“But, Dad!” Louis whines. Harry giggles.

“Don’t worry, sirs! We’ll be home 11:59, no later. Promise.” Harry is so sincere and cute that Louis wants to fucking fling himself off a roof.

“You ready Louis?” Harry asks, slipping his hand into Louis’s. Fuck.

“Let’s get to it, Curly.”

\--

“Where are we going?” Louis asks as soon as Harry shuts the door.

“Yes, hello Louis. I missed you too, wow. It’s so good to see you!”

“Shut up. I don’t like surprises! And I’m impatient. I can’t wait. Tell meeeee.” Louis whines punching Harry’s shoulder with his free hand. Yes, they are still holding hands.

!!!!!!!!!!!!

“You told me yesterday you absolutely loved them.” Harry says, pressing the button to the lift. Louis pouts. How dare he use Louis’ own words against him!

“I just want to know. Please?”   
  


“Not until you give me a proper hello.”

“A proper hello? Harry, this is the first date! Who do you think I am!” Louis dramatically yanks his hand, acting like he is going to pull it away.

“Nooo. Louis, no!” Harry tightens his hold and Louis’ heart rate skyrockets. “I just meant a hug!”

“Huh. Well, I guess I can give you a hug.” Louis drops Harry’s hand and instead wraps his arms around Harry’s torso.

Louis’s heart is going to beat out of his chest. Harry is so strong and solid and hard. He feels so, so good. Louis wants to squeeze him and never let go. He wants to construct a home out of Harry’s ribs.

“Hi.” He feels Harry whisper against his hair and he all but swoons. Louis feels like a damsel in some bloody romance novel.

“Hi.” Louis whispers back. “I’m happy to see you.”  
  


Harry grins at him when he pulls back and Louis can’t help but poke the crater in Harry’s cheek. Harry giggles and grabs his hand, intertwining his fingers with Louis’ again.

“I’m happy to see you too.”

Louis pinches his wrist to stop his smile from taking up his entire goddamn face. He rubs his thumb against the side of Harry’s hand.

“Can you tell me where you we are going now?” The elevator dings and Harry pulls them out of the building, heading towards the car park.

Harry laughs and steers Louis towards an all black Range Rover. Wow. If Louis’ could get pregnant, and humans could make babies with cars, he would totally make a baby with this car. Fuck.

Harry pulls open the passenger door and that’s it. Louis’ wants to marry him right goddamn now.

“I’m making us dinner.”   
  


“Excuse me?” Louis says to essentially no one because Harry closed the door and is walking around to his side now.

“Excuse me?” He repeats.

“Yeah. See, I was going to take you out, to a super fancy place fuck, what is the name of that place? Fuck. I was just there like two weeks ago. Anyway, because you know, you deserve that and I want to treat you right, you know. I’m a proper gentleman.”   
  


Louis wants to cry. A beautiful boy just told him he deserves fancy meals. Oh my god. ‘A proper gentleman’. Someone kill Louis. He cannot believe Harry Styles is real.

“But, my friend called. He had to go back to London for a few days and needs me to watch his dog. And he gets really scared when left alone for too long. And I want us to have a nice, long date. I want to talk and like, get to know everything about you. So, I figured why not cancel that reservation and make you a home cooked meal instead? Or well, a friend’s home cooked meal.” He snickers at his own joke.

Louis chokes and shakes his head at the dumb joke. He just can’t believe everything right now. Harry cooks?! He can cook?! And he is making a meal for Louis!?

“You are making me dinner.” Louis says. “Dinner. With your own two hands.” Harry cracks up, his weird seal noise filling the car.

“With my own two hands.”

“Well, Harry Styles. It’s only been five minutes and you’ve already astounded me.”

“Well, I hope that’s a good thing.” Harry says as he backs the car up.   
  
“Mate, it’s a great thing. Possibly, the best thing.” This date is already the best Louis has ever been on and it’s only just started.

\--

“You’ll be happy to know that I decided against salad.” Harry says, flipping the chicken. Louis had seasoned said chicken. Look at that, Louis helped cook! He is basically Gordon Ramsay. He was even going to help Harry cut up the potatoes (he had wanted mashed, Harry wanted baked, they rock paper scissor’d and obviously Louis won) but he dropped the knife, only narrowly missing his own toes and then Harry yelled at him to ‘GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!’.

Louis beams and shimmies his butt against the countertop. “Yay! Fuck salad. Fuck spinach especially.”

“Your hatred for it is a bit absurd, love.”

“You’re absurd, darling.”

Harry giggles and absolutely, positively blushes at Louis calling him darling. He tries to hide his blush by rubbing his cheek against his shoulder, but Louis sees it. Harry is too fucking cute.

“You want to bring the plates over for me please, Lou?”

“Sure, darling.” What? Now that Louis knows Harry loves it he is going to use it all the time. All.

Louis grabs the plates from the counter next to him and brings them over. He watches as Harry skillfully places two pieces of chicken on the two plates, yes, putting chicken on a plate requires skill in Louis’ opinion, he can’t even make spaghetti, and the potatoes right after.

“Mmm. Mashed potatoes.” Louis can’t help but rub in the fact that he won, okay? He loves winning.

“Baked potatoes would have complimented the chicken more in my opinion.”

“Your opinion is wrong. It’s just complete shit. Mashed potatoes are the best potatoes. Besides chips, or fries as the fucking Americans call ‘em.”

Harry sticks his tongue out at Louis playfully and Louis swears that if he wasn’t holding two hot plates he would’ve caught that tongue with his own.

“Put those on the table, yeah? Then light those candles. I’m going to go get the wine. White or red?”

  
“Red, obviously, Harold.”   
  


“Silly me, should’ve known.”

“Really, wow. That’s just embarrassing.”

\--

Dinner is amazing. Absolutely spectacular. The food is fantastic, the wine is superb, and Harry. Oh. Harry. Harry is absolutely adorable and charming. He is sweeter than candy floss and endearing as hell. Louis wants to swaddle him up and tuck him in his jacket. He wants to hold him close to his heart and never let go.

He wants to know what Harry thinks all the time. He wants to know what he feels. He wants to meet everyone he loves. He wants to be someone he loves. He wants to know his thoughts on controversial issues. Did you just hear Louis?! He wants to know what Harry’s opinion on political issues, AND LOUIS DOESN’T EVEN CARE ABOUT POLITICS!

He wants to know how Harry tastes. He wants to know how his skin would feel against his. He wants to know how the ferns on his hips taste and how heavy his cock would be on his tongue.

Fuck. Louis just wants.

\--

Spectacular.

That’s how Harry tastes.

Spectacular. Like red wine and a little bit of the milk chocolate they had for dessert and something new.

It’s something Louis’ never tasted before. It’s Harry and it’s Louis’ new favorite thing.

It happens like this-

After dinner was done, he offered to do the cleaning up. Now, Louis didn’t really want to clean, nor does he ever really clean, but he felt like it was the right thing to do because Harry cooked him dinner. Plus Harry cooked him dinner. He did that for Louis, the least Louis could do is clean up after.

Harry wouldn’t let Louis clean all by himself though, the little shit. He demanded to help. They stood hip by hip at the sink, Harry washing and Louis drying. It was so domestic, Louis wanted to scream. He couldn’t handle it so he did the first thing that came to his mind.

The soap landed in Harry’s hair and he squeaked louder than Louis’ has ever heard. And he has 5 sisters.

Harry grabbed the soap from his hair and shoved it down Louis’ shirt and war broke up.

Soap flew everywhere and was everywhere. In Louis’ hair, down Harry’s pants, across Louis’ cheek, in Harry’s socks.

Louis had ended up standing on the counter, squirting soap at Harry, but he has no idea how it happened. All he knows is that Harry yelled at him to sit down because it was hazardous to stand on a slippery counter. He followed Harry’s direction and the moment his arse was on the granite, his legs were being parted and Harry’s mouth was on his.

And wow. Louis is so so so so glad he offered to wash the dishes.

God. Harry tastes so good. So fucking good. Louis feels him start to pull away and he swears his whole heart frowns. No.

“No. No.” Louis whines against Harry’s mouth. He feels Harry smirk, the cocky bitch, so he whines again and slides his hand into Harry’s hair to tug him back.

Harry gasps and Louis uses the opportunity to slide his tongue back into Harry’s mouth. Fuck. He wants to chase Harry’s tongue with his forever. He wants to find out where exactly Harry’s tongue starts. He wants to crawl down Harry’s throat. He wants to make a fucking home in his heart. Fuck.

“Louis.” Harry breathes, his voice ragged.

“Hmm?” Louis hums and kisses his way across his jaw. His jaw is immaculate. He never wants to stop kissing it.

“Fuck.” Harry groans as Louis sucks on a bit of skin right below his ear.

“That’s the intention, babe.” He flicks his tongue once more against the skin before he pulls back to inspect it. It’s a bright, fiery red and Louis’ cock twitches. Fuck, he wants to mark Harry all over.

He pulls on Harry’s hair again and Harry lets out an inhuman whine.

“Oooh, you into hair pulling then, Haz?” God, that’s fucking hot. Harry is so fucking hot.

“Yeah, yeah.” He breathes before pulling attaching his mouth to Louis’ again. Yes, yes, yes, yes!

“Wait, no.” Harry pulls back and then worse. He steps back. Away from Louis. No, no, no, no!    
  


“What! No, come back here!”

“Absolutely not.” Harry folds his arms over his chest. “I can’t even believe we just did that.”

  
“What?” Louis’s heart shatters.

“OH! No, oh my god, Louis, no!” Harry rushed back in between Louis’ legs and presses one of his gigantic paws to his cheek.

“I meant, like. I didn’t want us to go this far. Not on the first date.”  
  
“Go this far? Haz, we were just making out. And we should keep making out. Come here, put your tongue back in my mouth, I liked that.” He reaches up and wraps his arms around Harry’s neck, his fingers playing with the hairs at the nape.

Harry snorts and shakes his head. “No! Louis. This is a first date! First dates involve goodnight kisses. Only goodnight kisses. Not soapy kitchen makeouts.”

“They don’t? Well. Fuck that then. How boring. Other dates are so boring. We are the best date. We should keep up this soapy kitchen makeout. Show other first dates how it is done. Hell, maybe we should even show them how to give proper soapy kitchen blowjobs?”  
  


“Louis. Stop being a tart.” Harry squeezes Louis’ hip harshly. FUCK.  
  
“Oh, excuse me for wanting your dick, Harry. I’m so sorry. I’ll stop. I’ll stop right now!”

“Nooooo.” Harry giggle whines. “I want you to want it. I want yours. I want it so bad. I want our dicks to be together.”

It’s Louis’ turn to snort. ‘I want our dicks to be together’. Fucking Christ.

“Then let’s do that Harry. Let’s. Please.”   
  


“NO! No. I told you I’m a gentleman. We will do this right and proper. And that means three dates before anything happens.”   
  


“THREE!?” He’s kidding. He has to be fucking kidding.

“Three.”

“HARRY! You cannot be serious!”

“As a heart attack, Lou.”

“I hate you. Take me home.” He drops his arms from Harry’s neck and crosses them over his chest.

“Hey, that’s my second album.”  
  


“I’m going to shave your head.”

“Heeeeeeyyy!” Harry pouts and Louis pouts back. Ugh, this is so unfair! Louis just wants them to get naked!

“You mad at me?” Harry asks, his both of his hands on Louis’ face now. Louis nods and pouts harder.

“I’m sorry, love. I want you just as bad as you want me. But, it’s 11:30. And I promised Mum and Dad I’d get you home in time. And I want to be a gentleman and wait.”

“Fuck being a gentleman. Let’s fuck right here.”

Harry rests his forehead against Louis’s. and laughs. “Think of it this way, babe. When we finally do fuck, it’ll be filthy because we both will have been waiting it for so long.”  
  


“Ugh!” Louis groans. “You really aren’t helping my hard on right now.”

“I’m not helping mine, either.”

“I take comfort in the fact that you are suffering as much as I am.”

“As you should.” Harry giggles.   
  
“Kiss me, you fool.” Louis wraps his legs around Harry and pulls him closer. Harry is still giggling when they kiss and it’s nothing short of magical.

\--

“Can I see you again?” Harry smirks as he leans up against Louis. He has one hand above Louis’ head on the door. He looks like one of those stupid douchebag jocks in some 80s movie. Louis loves it.

“Hmmm, let me think about it...” He’s joking and Harry knows it. On the car ride over they planned their next date. It’s next Friday. Another reason why Fridays are great fucking days.

Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s next and twirls a curl around his finger.

  
“I mean...I guess you can. The chicken was pretty good.”

Harry giggles and leans closer into Louis’ space. Jesus Christ.

“You’re cute.”

“You’re dreamy.”

“Oh, am I?”   
  
“I mean, that’s what are your fangirls say. And I can’t say I disagree.”

“You know, I know we already talked about this, but I’m just really not comfortable with you stalking me on tumblr for hours at a time.”

“Well, mate. I don’t know what to tell you. You better just get over it, cause I’m not stopping. Oh, I’m reading some of the fanfic too. You know, you fans are really good at writing gay sex. Like, really good. It’s fucking hot.”

“Oh my god.” Harry leans his forehead against Louis’. “You are ridiculous.”   
  
“Yeah, but you like it.” Louis giggles. Harry pulls back and strokes a thumb across Louis’ cheek.

“Yeah. I do.” His voice is filled with so much sincerity Louis wants to drown himself in bleach.

“I uh.. I think you said something about goodnight kisses.” Louis whispered.

“Did I?” Harry leans forward again and Louis forgets to breathe. He can’t form words so he just nods. Harry smiles before pressing his lips to his.

It’s not as long or as dirty as their kisses earlier, but it’s just as phenomenal. Harry’s lips are so perfect and soft and smooth. He never wants them to leave his, so he whines when they do.

“I’ll call you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Why, can’t go more than a day without hearing my voice?”

“Nope. Now that I’ve heard you laugh, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to not to.”

Louis doesn’t know if that sentence makes sense, but he doesn’t fucking care. That was the sweetest fucking thing anyone has ever said to him. He feels like he could fucking fly right now.

He pulls Harry in for another quick kiss.

“You’re so sweet.”

“I know.” Harry laughs and Louis wants to bottle the sound up and wear on a chain around his neck for the rest of his life.

“Goodnight, Louis.”

“Night, Harry.”

Harry leaves and Louis leans against the door, trying to even out his heart rate for five minutes.

\--

“Mum? Dad?” Louis calls out as he enters the apartment.

“In here!” He hears Zayn call from his room. He makes his way to it, pausing to hang his wet jeans over the shower rod. What? He has to put them there to dry before he puts them in with the rest of his dirty clothes or all his clothes will get musky and possibly moldy.

And yes, before you ask, Harry is the one who told Louis that. Louis had no idea clothes got ‘musky’. Louis really doesn’t even know the true definition of musky.

“Look!” Louis says as he walks into Zayn’s room. “I’m home on time!”

“We’re so proud, darling.” Liam says, looking up from his notebook. He doesn’t have a shirt on and yes, he is Zayn’s boyfriend, and yes Louis has Harry (kinda?), but he can appreciate a delicious man. Mm, Liam. You keep doing you, baby.

“Well...if this isn’t the coolest Friday night I’ve ever seen.” Literally, studying? And what is Zayn doing? Doodling? On Liam?

Yeah, okay, Louis doesn’t hate that.

Zayn rolls his eyes as caps his sharpie and sits up. His eyes widen at Louis.

“What?” Louis says self consciously. “What’s wrong?”

“Where are your jeans?!” He all but freaking screeches.

“Oh my god!” Liam shouts after.

“Loueh did you-”

“Oh my god.” Louis cuts Zayn off. “No, nothing happened. Well something happened, but not sexually. Well, no not totally, we made out on the counter and both got hard but then Harry decided to be a fucking shit and wouldn’t let me suck his dick or fuck me, because he wants to wait until our third date.”   
  


“Awh.” Liam coos.

“Wait, your pants though? Did you come in them like a 12 year old?”

“NO! God, Zayn. We had a soap fight, obviously. That’s why I was on the counter. He yelled at me to not stand on a slippery counter, and then I sat down and then we made out and then he was an arse.”

“He’s not an arse for wanting to wait, that’s sweet of him.” Liam says.

“Incredibly.” Zayn nods.

“Oh fuck off you two! You fucked the first day you said more than 20 words to each other!”

“Okay, no, listen-” Zayn starts.  
  


“That doesn’t count.” Liam cuts in. “I asked him to be my boyfriend before we fucked.”  
  


“Yeah.” Zayn adds. “So it was proper and romantic. Very sweet.”

“OKAY LITERALLY SHUT UP! Goodnight, I’m done with everyone today. I’m going to shower and get all this soap off me. And I’m gonna have a nice long wank in there. And I’m going to use your shower lube.”

“HEY! Don’t! I just bought that!” Liam shouts.

“LOUIS! DON’T!” Zayn shouts at him as he runs from the room.

“FINE, I’LL USE YOUR SHAMPOO!”  
  


“LOUIS! I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD!”

\--

Louis’ been wanking since he was 12 years old. He knows what feels good. He knows how to tease himself, work himself up, and bring himself over the edge. He has had plenty of practice. There is no one that knows Louis’ dick better than he does.

Louis’ knows how to make himself come and he knows how to make himself come hard. He knows how to make his toes curls and how to make himself see stars. He knows how to make it good, he knows how to make it fucking great.

Which is why he is so fucking pissed right now.

He is standing under the hot spray of the shower, water cascading down his back and arse, his hand covered with a mix of his own come and Ziam’s pineapple (VOMIT. PINEAPPLE IS THE WORST.) lube and he is fucking furious.

You would think Louis would be happy, right? Louis was expecting to feel happy. After all the times he has wanked in his life he has felt happy. Satisfied and fucking happy.

But, he isn’t fucking happy. He is pissed.

Well, he guesses he is kinda happy. His cock isn’t so hard it hurts anymore. It isn’t straining in his pants, heavy and leaking and pulsing with want. He fixed that problem, so that’s a plus. But, he just. He feels underwhelmed.

He has under fucking whelmed himself. THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED TO LOUIS. He doesn’t-

Fuck. Louis didn’t satisfy himself enough and it’s all Harry Fucking Styles’ fault.

His cock weakly twitches in his hand at the thought of Harry and Louis moans. He thinks he hears Zayn knock on the door again, bitching about Louis using his lube and how he is going to t-bag Louis in his sleep, but he doesn’t fucking care.

Harry Styles has destroyed him. He has lessened the pleasure he gets from coming alone and he hasn’t even come with Harry yet.

He is so fucked. He is so fucking fucked. God, waiting two weeks is going to be actual hell.

Louis groans again and starts washing off his hand. He can’t pray to every god for help with come on his hand. He isn’t that awful of a human being.

\--

“Enjoy my lube?” Zayn asks him when he exits the bathroom, a towel slung low on his hips.

“First of all, it’s Liam’s and second of all, no. Pineapple is disgusting. I poured it all in the trash.”

“Are you fucking kidding!?” Liam yells from Zayn’s room. Zayn gapes at him.

Louis shrugs and walks to his room. He knows he shouldn’t have poured all the lube in the trash and he knows Zayn is going to retaliate somehow, but he doesn’t care. Pineapple is gross and Louis is upset and he just wants Harry to fuck him. Is that too much to goddamn ask!?

\--

Louis wakes up at three in the morning with a hard on and Zayn sneaking out of his room. He can only assume there is a Sharpie drawn dick on his face. And probably a few expletives.

“Fuck you, Zayn.” He groans before rolling over and falling back to sleep, willing himself not to dream of Harry.

\--

“You’re actually fucking kidding.” Louis feels like laughing. He can tell he is just seconds away from it. But not ha ha laughter, the kind of laughter where you feel like you are going to go insane and pull your hair out and start crying.

“I’m so sorry, love.” Harry says into the phone. Louis wants to fucking scream.

“You’re kidding.” He repeats again. It’s just. He can’t fucking believe this.

“I’m not. I wish I was, but I’m already in the car en route to the airport.”   
  


“I hate you. I actually hate you.”

“Louis-”

“No! Do you know how shit this week has been? It’s been complete. I failed my Film Studies test. Which, yes, I realize is kinda my fault seeing as I didn’t study and I didn’t really fail it, I got a C, but that class is easy, so it’s basically like I failed.”

“Lou-”

“I got assigned a group project in Calc and you know what I fucking hate? Group projects. Yes, I’ll admit, in college I used to be the fucking shit that never helped and just threw paper in everyone’s hair, but this is Uni! You can’t do that anymore! People’s careers are on the line! Well, not their careers, but degrees, which lead to careers.”

“Love-”

“I also have severe writer’s block and can’t find any motivation to write my script for Play.”

“Louis, that-”

“Oh! And! And! And! I had to buy three bottles of lube this week. And you know what is fucking expensive? Three bottles of lube. Like, Zayn and Liam made me buy them two fucking jumbo bottles for pouring theirs out. Like how fucking rude. They know I am poor as fuck. Three bottles of lube really did me in. I couldn’t buy KFC yesterday. I couldn’t afford it. How fucking pathetic.”

“Louis. Oh, babe.”

“Ugh. Harry. I’m poor and I’m sad and I just wanted to see you and go on a date with you and hold your hand and ugh!” Louis whines.

He gives up. He just wants to give up. He lays down on the kitchen floor and slides under the table. Maybe he’ll stay here forever.

“Wait, three bottles?”

“Ugh! Yes Harold, three bottles. Two for them and one for us. It’s peach by the way, I hope you like peach.”

“You bought us lube?” Louis thinks he can hear Niall snort in the background.

“Yes, obviously. After our date I was going to try to lure you back to mine. I was going to try to convince you to fuck me!”

“You don’t have to convince me, love. Believe me, I want to. I just want to wait-”

“Until three dates, yeah yeah yeah. But look where your three fucking dates got us. You en route to the airport to go to fucking New York and me in LA all by myself. Oh my god. I’m actually going to be all by myself.”

  
“What? What about Zayn and Liam?”

“GONE! All gone!”

“What? I’m lost, babe.”

Louis groans. Ugh god, why isn’t Harry in Louis’ head. Why doesn’t he just get everything that Louis is saying and thinking all the time. Ugh, he is so annoying.

“They are leaving tomorrow morning. Liam has a physical therapy student retreat thing someplace.  I’m not sure where, I wasn’t listening because I was too excited for our date-”

“Ouch. I get it.” Harry adds.

“And they can bring a guest. Obviously, Zayn is Liam’s guest. Which leaves little old me. All fucking alone by myself because you are an asshole!”

“Louis! I’m sorry! This meeting with management was just thrown at me. They are pissed. I think they suspect I’m trying to leave. I mean, I know they know I am trying to leave. I’ve been pretty obvious. They are pissed and want to see me, most likely to yell at me and try to scare me.”

“Well, they are twats and I hate them.”

“Same, bro!” Niall yells in the background.

“As do I.” Harry laughs.

“I’m sad.” Louis pouts.

“I’m so sorry. I know that it is a dick move.”

  
“Yeah! A huge one. Cancelling a date the day before it was fucking supposed to happen. Rude, Harold. Rude!

“I’m sorry!”

“Ugh, I forgive you, I guess. Kinda.” Louis rolls over and leans his head against the leg of the table. “But, only because you are too pretty to stay mad at.”

Harry giggles and Louis’ heart flutters. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“You better, Harold.”

“I’ll buy you flowers and KFC.”  
  


“You know the way to my heart. I think I love you.”

Harry giggles again and Louis can imagine his cheeks flushing a slight pink.

“We just got to LAX, I’ll text you when I land. Maybe we can talk?”

“Okay. Have a safe flight. I’ll miss you.”

“Miss you already.” Harry coos.

  
“You’re stupid.” Stupid cute. God, so stupid cute. Ugh, he is gross. Louis hates him.

“Bye, babe!” And with that Harry hangs up. Louis pouts and kicks the table. He has nothing to do. Well, that’s a lie. He could start an email for his group project, or he could try to write his script. Or he could…

“ZAYN! Get your arse out here! Liam too! I want him to watch while I annihilate you in FIFA!”

\--

Louis is bored. He is so fucking bored. Zayn and Liam left around nine and Louis hasn’t left the couch since. Well, that’s a lie. He left to pee and to grab some chips and salsa (plus, the half gallon of milk because damn that salsa is spicy).

But, he essentially hasn’t left the couch all day. All he has done is eat the whole bag of chips and container of salsa, watch the entire 3rd season of Bob’s Burgers, and avoid every responsibility he has.

Now, it’s 6 in the evening and he is bored as hell. And his arse hurts! And it’s not enough a good arse pain! It’s a lame one because it’s from sitting on the couch all day! Louis wishes it was from sitting on Harry’s dick all day.

“UGH!” Louis groans out loud to no one. “I’M BOREEEED!”

Louis thinks he could start on his part of the group project or finish some of his readings, but then realizes it is Friday night and he would rather give himself a lobotomy than do homework on a Friday night.

“Should I shower?” Yes, Louis talks to himself. He is a great and hilarious person, why wouldn’t he talk to himself?

  
“Probably.” Louis agrees. He sighs and pushes himself to his feet. Ugh, that was a feat. Haha, I’m hilarious. No, I’m not. I’m lonely and sad and I want to make out with Harry Styles. UGH.

\--

Louis ends up spending an hour in the shower and only 15 minutes are spent actually cleaning himself. The rest of the time he doodles pictures with shaving cream on the tile walls and sits on the shower floor and pretends he is in a sauna.

Yep. He is that fucking bored.

When he finally pulls himself from the shower and the bathroom in general, his hands and feet are wrinkly and he is starving.

He thinks of ordering a pizza, but doesn’t want the pizza guy to know that he is home alone on a Friday night. Not that there is anything wrong with spending a quiet night in by yourself on Fridays. But, spending a Friday alone and eating a whole pizza by yourself is pretty fucking sad in Louis’ opinion.

He settles for a bowl of Captain Crunch before plopping himself back down on the couch. It’s not like he has anything else to do. Shut up Louis, you know you have so much to do. Stop lying to yourself like a fucking twat. Be a man. Just admit you don’t wanna do it. Well, it’s not like he has anything he wants to do. He might as well watch Criminal Minds and ogle all the beautiful men.

\--

It’s 2 AM and Louis can’t sleep. He’s been watching Criminal Minds for 8 fucking hours. He can’t stop. The episodes are too good. People are so fucked up it’s fascinating. Plus, wow, those men. Shemar is a such dreamboat and Matthew is a fucking cutiepie prince.

Louis just called someone a cutiepie prince. Good fucking Christ on a cracker. He needs to go to bed. He needs to go to bed right now!

Louis doesn’t go to bed. Instead he pressing the “yes” button on the “are you still watching?” screen thingy, which low blow Netflix, you asshole, and starts the next episode.

\--

Louis gets the idea at 3 AM. And he has the teenage couple from the episode to thank.

\--

Harry doesn’t pick up his phone. Louis whines and rolls over on his stomach, grinding his hips lightly into his mattress.

Louis Tomlinson: It’s 5 there. I know you are awake. You told me you were getting up to run at around 5:15 ! Please answer ! Please !

Louis groans. God, please Harry. Please. He needs this. He needs this so bad. His phone lights up with a response and he almost dies of excitement.

Harry Styles: Yeah, I’m up, but I’m just about to get on the treadmill. I can’t postpone it, Mark will have my ass.

FUCK.

Louis Tomlinson: So you can’t talk on the phone?

Harry Styles: Not unless you want it to be on speaker and would be okay with Mark hearing it.

DOUBLE FUCK. Louis so fucking hard. All the blood in his body is in his dick and he fucking wants release. No he fucking needs it. He needs it so bad he almost texts Harry back that is is okay for this conversation to be on speaker.

Louis Tomlinson: UUUUGH. No :( can you text?

Harry Styles: Probably not safe, mate :( I’d kill myself.

Louis Tomlinson: UGH HARRY !!! Damn you for being such a clutz !!!!

Harry Styles: Haha, sorry babe! Gotta go. You can just text whatever you wanted to tell me and I’ll read it after, yeah?

Well.. if Harry wants that. Louis certainly won’t deny him that.

Louis Tomlinson: Yeah, okay, babe.

Louis waits about ten minutes. He wants to be absolutely sure Harry is away from his phone.

Louis Tomlinson: I’m really upset we couldn’t talk on the phone.

Louis Tomlinson: You see, I kinda have this problem. A problem I know your voice would really help fix.

Louis Tomlinson: See, everything was just fine. I was on the couch, watching Criminal Minds, scrolling through tumblr when I saw a picture of you. Not any picture though, a close up picture of just your hands. And God Harry. Your hands.

Louis has to stop typing for a minute. He sets his phone aside and rolls back over onto this back. He rubs the outline of his dick slowly through the his boxers. The fabric is rough against the head and it catches slightly. Louis groans because fuck that feels good.

He picks up his phone with shaky hands.

Louis Tomlinson: And I just. Fuck Harry I couldn’t focus on anything other than your hands. They are so fucking beautiful, H. They are so big and wide. And your fingers. So fucking long. Fuck. I just started thinking, thinking about all the things your gorgeous fingers could do to me, H. I thought about them on me, IN me and fuck. I just couldn’t stop.

He opens up the camera on his phone and takes a deep breath. It’s not like he has never sent a picture of his dick before (remember, even his mother fucking knows he has. Fucking Zayn, you asshole), but most of the time he got one in return right away. He has never just sent it and left it sitting there in the other person’s phone, just waiting. It’s a little scary. But, it’s Harry, so Louis wants to do it anyway.

He holds the phone close by his head, angling it to accentuate his hip bones. He takes it and wow. The picture is just obscene. Louis almost doesn’t believe it is him. The head of his dick is peaking out the top of his boxers, a small puddle of precome pooling beside it on his tummy. His hips bones look fantastic and multiple damp patches are visible all over his boxers. It’s fucking hot.

Louis sends the picture.

Louis Tomlinson: You see that, H? You see what you do to me? What just the fucking thought of your HANDS do to me?

Louis Tomlinson: Baby, I’m so fucking hard. I’m so fucking hard for you. It hurts, god, but fuck, it hurts so good.

Louis sets the phone back down and tugs off his boxers. His dick finally springs free and he sucks in a harsh breath as the cold air hits it. Fuck.

He curls a hand around himself, slowly dragging it up and down. Fuck. The friction is to die for. He pauses his hand as he reaches the head again, pulling the foreskin back, and digging his thumb nail into his slit.

“Fuck.” He moans out. Precome bubbles from the tip, sliding down his thumb. He quickly picks up his phone and takes a picture, sending it to Harry right away.

Louis Tomlinson: I’m so wet for you, Haz. Fuck. So fucking wet. I wish you could feel, babe. I don’t think I’ve ever gotten so wet so quickly for anybody else.

Louis gathers some of the precome and jacks his hand quickly up and down, spreading the wetness over his whole cock.

Louis lets out another groan and reaches into his bedside table, not stopping the movements of his hand. He pops open the cap off the peach lube, squirting a bit on his hand and spreading it over his dick.

Louis Tomlinson: Breaking out our lube, baby. Fuck it smells so good. I can’t wait to spread this over your dick. Fuck, you’d smell so good with this. Bet it would make me want to eat you even more.

Louis moans as he twists his wrist. He is so close and he barely started. God, dirty talk does just really do it for him. His hand glides smoothly with the mixture of precome and lube. It’s fucking heavenly.

“Fuck, ugh, god. Harry.” Louis whines, not even embarrassed he called out Harry’s name to an empty room. He is so fucking hot and so fucking close. God. He shifts his phone in his left, typing the message out shakily while his right hand keeps going.

Louis Tomlinson: Wow baby. The thought of me sending all these messages and photos to you without you knowing is fucking doing something to me. I’m so fucking close.

Louis whines as he lets go of his cock to roll his balls in his hand. He drops his phone and wraps his free hand around his cock.

“Fuck.” He lets his go off his balls, moving his hand back farther. His slick fingers glide across his taint before pressing slightly on the tight ring of muscle.

  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Louis groans. He is so fucking close, he feels like he is going to fucking explode. He lets go of his cock and drags his hand up his chest, pinching a nipple between two of his fingers, before taking a deep breath and swiftly pushes two of his fingers in. Louis barely moves them a centimeter before his cock twitches and come spurts across his tummy, some even landing on his chin.

“Holy fuck.” Louis has never come so quickly in his life. Fuck, Harry Styles, what have you done to me?

Louis lets go of his nipple and drags his hand through the stickiness on his chest before wrapping it around his cock. He hisses at the feeling, oversensitivity setting in. He slowly pulls his fingers out of himself, wiping them off on his sheets before picking up his phone again and taking a picture for Harry, mess and all.

Louis Tomlinson: Fuck, baby. Look what you did to me. Made Daddy make a mess all over himself. Wish you were here to clean it up for me :(

Louis doesn’t even feel awkward that he let his Daddy kink slip out in the last message. He doesn’t even care. Harry was going to find out eventually. All he cares about is that he actually feels happy and satisfied with his orgasm, fucking bless, probably because it involved Harry, even though he didn’t really know about it.

Louis grabs his dirty boxers from the floor and cleans the mess from his hands and tummy before rolling over and falling asleep, his phone clutched tightly in his hand.

\--

Louis wakes up 45 minutes later to a constant, insistent, annoying as hell buzzing noise.

“What the fuck?” He moans out, head groggy. He rubs his eyes, confused as to what is happening and what is buzzing. It hits him all of the sudden.

“HARRY!” He scrambles around in his sheets, looking for his phone. He finds it almost at the end of his bed. How the fuck did that get there?!

It stops ringing the moment he picks it up. Just his fucking luck. He fish mouths as he looks at the screen. Harry Styles: iMessage (10), Harry Styles: Missed Call (5). Oh my fucking god. He unlocks his phone quickly, scrolling through Harry’s messages.

Harry Styles: Oh MY FUCK ING GOD!

Harry Styles: Louis. Lousi. LOUIS LOUIS FUCKING TOMLINSonO!!!!Klkdgj!!!

Harry Styles: I fucking opened these in front of Mark! I OPENED THESE IN FRONT OF MARK

Harry Styles: I GOT HARD IN FRONT OF HIM TOO!

Harry Styles: Fuck, I’m not even embarrassed I did, because holy fuck, love. Holy. Fuck.

Harry Styles: Louis, call me. Call me right fucking now.

Harry Styles: LOUIS!

Harry Styles: YOU DIDN’T PICK UP. FUCK! DON’T DO THIS TO ME. WAKE UP!

Harry Styles: WAKE THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW. WAKE UP!

Harry Styles: LOUIS FUCKING ANSWER!! PLEASE!! YOU ARE KILLING ME HERE.

Louis is just about to type a response or call Harry back when his phone rings again. He answers it immediately.

“Morning H-”

“Daddy.” Harry breathes, cutting him off. Louis’ heart skips a beat and he almost drops the phone.

Jesus fuck. See, Louis has always known he has been into Daddy kink. He has known he wanted to try it since he was about 16 and saw his first Daddy kink porno. He tried it with his last boyfriend and while it was hot, yes, it was no where near this level of hot. When his last boyfriend, Aaron, called him Daddy, he got turned on obviously, but wow, not like he just got turned on when Harry said it. Harry calling him Daddy, fuck. His cock is already hard and fucking dripping.

“Baby.” Louis groans back. Fuck, is Louis glad he fell asleep naked.

“Daddy.” Harry moans. “Daddy, I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to answer you right away and help you out. I’m sorry I made you make a mess all over yourself. Fuck.”

“Oh, baby.” Louis bites his lip and wraps a hand around himself. “Baby, it’s okay. Daddy forgives you. It wasn’t your fault you turned me on so much.”

“Still feel so bad, still wish I would’ve answered your call. Fuck.”

“You wanna make it up to me, baby?” Louis flicks his wrist and bites back a groan.

“Yeah.” Harry sobs. “Yeah, please, Daddy. Please let me make it up to you. Wanna please you.”

“You do anything to please me?”

“Anything.” Harry’s breath hitches and Louis hears the scratchy sound of sheets moving.

“You touching yourself, love?” Louis sets his phone aside, putting it on speaker first.

“Uh huh.”  

“Stop.” Louis demands. He hears Harry groan, but the sheets stop.

“I did, Daddy.”   
  
“Good boy.” Harry whines at the praise and Louis smirks. “Now, I want you to put the phone on speaker-”

“Already is.”   
  


“Harry. Don’t cut me off.”

“Fuck.” Harry curses. He sounds so turned on. Fuck. Louis wishes he could be with him and see him. Louis bets he is all sweaty and flushed, half from his workout and half from Louis’ words. He bets his skin is pink and glistening. Fuck.

“I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“It’s okay, baby. Don’t let it happen again, though. Now, as I was saying. Your phone is on speaker?”

“Yeah.” Harry answers.

“Good. Does your bed have a headboard?”

“Uh huh.”

“Okay, good. I want you to hold on to that, okay? Hold on to that. Daddy’s going to make you come with just his words, okay?”

“Fuck. Louis-”

“Who?”

“Daddy.” Harry corrects. Fuck, Louis likes this too much. “I don’t know if I can. I’ve never-”

  
“Baby. You can do it, I know you can, okay? Daddy’s already got you so worked up yeah, from seeing his pictures, yeah?”

“Yeah. Daddy. They were so hot. Your cock. Fuck, Daddy. I wanted to lick you clean.”

Holy fucking shit. Louis groans and moves his hand faster over his cock. Good fucking god.

“Uh, baby. Fuck. What else did you wanna do, yeah? What else?”

“Fuck.” Harry croaks. “I wanted to suck you off, Daddy. Your cock looked perfect, bet it tastes perfect, too. Bet it tastes so, so, so good. I bet it smelled good, too, you said you got peach, right? I fucking love peach.”

“Fuck. Yeah.” Louis groans, working his hand even faster. “Daddy’s gonna come first yeah, baby, Daddy’s gonna come, then he’ll help you.”

“But, Daddy, I’m so hard, please.”

“Harry.” Louis warns.

“Fuck, Daddy, fuck. I uh. I wanted to lick you clean, right? I told you that, yeah? But I wanted to spend extra time on your nipples. They just looked so fucking delicious. I wanna bite them so bad. I bet they are so sensitive. Are they Daddy?”

Fuck. How did Harry know that?   
  


“Yeah, yeah. So sensitive.” Louis squeezes tightly around the base of his dick before sliding quickly to the head, twisting his wrist, and dragging his thumb nail across his slit.

“Oh Fuck, baby. Fuck.”   
  


“Come on, Daddy. Come on.” And with that, Louis comes. Hard. So fucking hard he sees stars and his toes curl. Fuck it’s been a long time since he has come that hard.

“Oh fuck, Daddy.” Harry whines. Louis picks up his phone, turning it off speaker, and gripping it tight.

“You didn’t come did you, darling?”

“Shit, uh, no, but fuck, Daddy. I’m so close.”

Louis can hear Harry writhing on the sheets, the scratchy noise loud in his ear.

“Good boy.” Harry whines again, his voice higher than Louis’ ever heard. “Daddy wishes you were here, baby. Daddy wants to touch you so bad.”

“Please, Daddy.” Harry groans.

“I just want to get my mouth on you, darling. I want to taste all those tattoos. Fuck, bet they taste absolutely amazing. Baby, I want to eat you up. I want to swallow your cock. I want to lick you open. Bet you are velvety smooth.”

“Oh GOD.” Harry basically screams.

“I bet I could lick you out for hours, Haz. Hours. I’d open you up so slowly. Take my time. First with just my tongue, then maybe a finger.”

“Shit, Lou- Oh, fuck. I’m-”

“Would you let me go up to four, Haz? Would you let me have that many in you?”

“OH god, yes. Daddy!”

“I’d fuck my four fingers into you so hard, Haz. I’d give it to you so fucking hard.”

“Uh, uh.”

“I’d yank your hair. As hard as you wanted me to. I know you like that, baby. I’d mark you up all over. On your cute little arse, the back of your thighs. You’d like that wouldn’t you? Having secret marks from your Daddy all over you?”

“Oh fuck, Louis. Dadd-” Harry cuts off and lets out a deep and throaty groan. Louis smirks. He just became the first person to make Harry Styles come untouched. He deserves an award.

A few minutes pass without either of them saying anything, too busy catching their breaths.

“Fuck.” Harry says first.

“I agree.” Louis laughs.

“That was.. holy fuck Louis, that was unbelievable! I have never come that hard! Or untouched!”  
  


“What can I say? My voice is magical.”   
  


“It fucking is, love. Wow.”

“So uh.” Louis starts. “You’ve a Daddy kink, too?”

Harry laughs. “Oh fuck yeah. My heart basically stopped when I read that text. I’m so glad you have one too.”

Louis laughs and grabs his boxers from the floor, wiping himself off again.

“Well, fuck. As much as I want to stay on the phone and talk with you, I should probably go. I need to shower and be out of here by 7:30.”

“Boo.” Louis pouts.

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m the worst.”

“Yeah you are.” Louis giggles. Harry giggles back at him.

“Call you later?”

“You better, Haz.”

“Get some sleep, love. Night.”

“Morning.” Louis says back before he hangs up. Wow. Fucking just. Wow.

Louis Tomlinson: Pretty sure we just broke your third date rule by the way, babe.

Harry Styles: NO! It does NOT count.

Louis Tomlinson: ….Phone sex and you calling me Daddy doesn’t count? In what fucking world, darling?

Harry Styles: ...UGH FUCK OFF LOUIS! Go to bed!

Louis Tomlinson: Hahahah ! Xxx good night babe! Have a good morning !

 

\--

Louis wakes up at noon and holy hell did those orgasms knocked him right out. He slept fantastically! He wakes up so refreshed and in such a good mood that he actually gets up and wants to be productive! And that’s something that rarely happens to Louis.

He finishes his part of the group project and emails it to the girl who is putting their groups shit together, he suddenly has inspiration for Play and writes 10 pages of his script, and he cleans the entire apartment! Even Zayn’s room. Fuck, Zayn is going to fucking love Louis!

He makes himself a healthy “lunch”, healthy meaning he only had 12 pizza rolls instead of 15 and ate a Go-gurt instead of his cookie dough Ben & Jerry’s and lunch meaning his meal at 3 PM, and calls his Mum just in time to say goodnight to the oldest set of twins, Daisy and Phoebe. He spends a whole hour gushing to his Mum, Lottie, and Fizzy about Harry and how fucking fantastic he is.

He also temporarily loses his hearing in his right ear. He had no fucking Lottie and Fizzy could squeal so loud. Well, yes he did. He just forgot. Also it definitely amplifies over the phone.

He has work at 6 until close and he actually doesn’t dread it for once and the whole time he is there, he only rolls his eyes ONCE that someone. ONCE! That is a new record!

It is the best day Louis has had in a long time and he has Harry Styles to thank. When he tells Harry that he coos at him and tells him he is the cutest boy in the world. And hey, Louis really doesn’t hate being the cutest boy in the world and he certainly doesn’t hate that Harry Styles thinks he is the cutest boy in the world.

\--

Louis feels his bed dip and a moment later something wet lands on his cheek. Ew. What!?

“Oh my god. What the-”  
  


“Morning, babes.”

Louis cracks open one eye only to find a damp Zayn Malik leaning over him, grinning.

“Oh, hi, sunshine.”

“Hi.” Zayn smiles. He drops down on one arm to give Louis a loud smooch on his cheek before rolling off him, curling into his side. Louis smiles softly and drags a hand through Zayn’s thick, damp hair.

“Did you miss me?.” Zayn asks as he snuggles further into Louis’ neck.

“Absolutely. It was tragic being here all by my lonesome. You miss me?”   
  


“Duh. Bros for life.”

“Yeah, mate you know it! The sickest bros!” Louis pauses for a moment and they both look at each other.

“Westside!” They both shout at the same time, flashing the hand sign. Yeah, they know it’s dumb, but they’ve been saying that and making the stupid gesture since they were about 15. They can’t stop now.

“How was your weekend, Zaynie?”

“Good, good.” He feels Zayn nod against his neck. “Great actually. Liam was pretty busy all Friday afternoon, but Friday night he took me out to this really cute, quaint little restaurant, fuck Louis, it was so good. They had the best lamb. Fookin’ delicious.”

“You eat lamb, but you don’t eat pork. I don’t understand you.”

“Lamb isn’t a dirty animal, Louis.”

“Yeah, but it’s a baby-”

“Shut up! Don’t talk about it. We are moving on!”

“Okay, okay. Christ.”

“Yeah, so. As I was saying.” Zayn elbows him in the ribs. Louis whines loudly at him. “As I was saying. After that we came back to the hotel and had a fantastic shag, and then Saturday he had to go to more small conferences or whatever he went to and I stayed in bed all day and ordered room service and then we he got back we ate and then shagged like 3 more times.”

“Get it, babe!” Louis shouts, ruffling up Zayn’s hair.

“Louis. You are so lucky I haven’t done it yet.” Louis giggles and bops Zayn on the nose. Zayn pretends to try to bite his finger.

“How was your weekend then?”

“Eh.” Louis shrugs. Fuck he can’t wait to tell Zayn what happened.“Pretty uneventful. I cleaned the whole apartment.”

“I saw that! Thanks for cleaning my room by the way, you are too sweet!” Zayn pinches his cheek and he swats his hand away.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Make sure to tell that to me Mum. She forgets half the time.”

Zayn snorts. “Yeah, ‘cause you are a fucking handful.”

“The best handful, though!” Louis shouts. “But uh, other than that. Nothing much. Went to work. Did some homework, had phone sex with Harry.”

“WHAT?!” Zayn sits up. “I’m sorry! WHAT!”

Louis all but cackles and sits up when Zayn yanks his arm.

“Yeah, yeah. I uh, I was watching Criminal Minds and this teenage couple in the beginning they were you know, sexting and I was like huh, why not? So I called Harry and he didn’t fucking answer.”

“What a fucking shit!”

“RIGHT! Like, how dare he. Anyway, so he told me to just text him everything I wanted to tell him and he would respond later.”

“Oh my god!” Zayn squeals.

“I know, I KNOW! He had no idea what he was in for. So, I send him a bunch of dirty sexts and then pictures and I got off on it so hard, god it was hot, and in my last message I sent a pic of like my jizz all over my stomach and was like ‘you made Daddy make a mess all over himself’.”

“Oh my god.” Zayn whispers. “You did not!”

“Oh, I fucking did!” Louis nods. “And so I fell asleep after that and I woke up to my phone ringing and I answer it and it’s Harry and he is all breathy and moany and guess what he first said?”

“Shut up.”   
  


“Yep. He just moaned ‘Daddy’ and then everything just went down man, it went fucking down. And it was so unbelievably hot. Fuck.”

“YAAAAAS!” Zayn screams. “FUCKING YAS LOUIS YAS! I’m so fucking happy and proud of you right now!”

Zayn tackles Louis and squeezes him tight.

“LOUIS! We both have great fucking boyfriends!”

“He isn’t my boyfriend yet, Z.” Louis laughs, but squeezes Zayn back.   
  


“Well, yeah.” Zayn huffs and sits up, resting his arse against Louis’ crotch.

  
“Well, if Liam were to walk in right now..”

“Shut up.” Zayn smacks Louis’ chest. “As I was saying! He might not be your boyfriend but we both have really hot and really great boys who give us fantastic orgasms. And I couldn’t be happier for us!”

“Me either, Zayner. Me either.”

\--

Louis has never been more terrified in his life. Well, except that one time he broke his stepfather’s great grandmother’s vase. But, he guesses that is a different kind of terrified. That was legitimate fear, like his 12 year old self was petrified he was going be destroyed by his stepdad. He was afraid he would never get his first kiss. He was scared he was going to die not only a virgin virgin, but a lip virgin, too! The terrified Louis is right now is more of a excited kind of terrified. So, Louis guesses he is more thrilled than terrified.

“I don’t know if this is safe.” Liam says, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as Louis packs a bag.

“Zayn! Control your boyfriend!”

“Louis, don’t be mean. He is just concerned for you and your wellbeing.” Zayn says as he comes out of the bathroom, Louis’ toothbrush in hand.

“Well, my wellbeing is about to get fucked, or do some fucking. He has nothing to worry about!”

“I do too! He is sending a car for you, Louis! You are about to get in a car with a stranger! A total stranger!”

“You know, Liam, I used to think you were more like a Dad, but really you just reek of Mum right now.”

“Stop sassing me!” Liam crosses his arms and actually stomps his foot. Louis wants to laugh, but Liam saw him do that not too long ago, plus Louis was naked, so. He has no room to talk.

“YOU ARE PROVING MY POINT!” He shouts instead.

“HEY!” Zayn shouts. “Stop fighting!” Zayn tosses a pair of fresh pants at Louis’ head and he stuffs them in the bag.

“Liam, babe. Louis is going to be fine. This is Harry’s driver, Liam. If Harry trusts him enough to pick up Louis, I’m comfortable with Louis going with him. If I’m comfortable and Louis is comfortable, you should be comfortable.”

“Okay, okay.” Liam’s arms drop. “I’m just a worrier. I worry!”

Zayn laughs and steps to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. “We know, babes. We know. It’s cute.”

“I’m not cute, I’m manly.”

“Liam, you are a goddamn puppy. Shut up.” Louis adds as he zips up his bag.

“A sexy puppy.” He hears Zayn whisper. Ugh, god. VOM.

“Okay, I think I am ready.”

“Perfect. You can watch Criminal Minds with us until Harry’s driver gets here.” Zayn lets go of Liam and runs to the living room.

“But you are three episodes behind me!” Louis whines, throwing his bag at Liam, leaving him to lug it to the door. What? He is a big boy, he has big boy muscles! He can carry Louis’ bag better than Louis can!

\--

Louis is in Harry Styles’ house. He is in Harry Styles’ house alone. Holy shit. There is so many things he wants to do.

He wants to raid all the cupboards and throw away all the awful healthy foods Harry has so he has no choice but to buy all the delicious foods Louis loves. He wants to go investigate his bathroom, smell all his shampoos and body washes and check to see what condom size he uses. What?! He felt Harry’s cock against his leg, it’s bigger than average. Louis wants to know exactly how big it is!

He wants to get naked and slide into Harry’s bed and surprise him. He wants to get naked and lay on Harry’s kitchen counter and surprise him. Basically, Louis just really wants to get naked and surprise Harry. But, like, can you blame him?

But, he also wants to know what it feels like to have Harry slowly pull the clothes off his small frame. Fuck, Louis doesn’t even like calling himself small, but he can’t lie when it comes to Harry. Harry is just so much bigger than him. Fuck. He can’t wait to feel Harry’s giant body draped over him.

He decides against doing any of the things the thought of and instead just gives himself a small tour. Harry had called him when he was 5 minutes from his house and let him know that he had just landed and was waiting for his other driver.

“Oh fancy, smancy popstar has two drivers does he?”

“I actually have three, Louis, thanks for asking.”

“Well, I’ll be!”

Louis is just coming up from the tour of the basement, which is fucking huge by the way, Harry has two goddamn pool tables, two!, when he hears noises coming from the garage.

Louis smirks to himself and closes the basement door, leaning against it. He has a perfect view of the kitchen, which is where the garage door opens too. He bites his lip as he waits for Harry to enter.

He does so a moment later and it’s just as graceful as Louis expected it to be. Harry trips over his own foot and nearly clocks himself on the edge of the counter.

“Fuck.” He mumbles to himself, dropping his bags.

“Careful there, darling.”

Harry’s head snaps up so fast his gigantic stupid hat falls off.

“You.” Harry all back growls before stalking at him. And god, if that isn’t the hottest thing Louis has ever witnessed.

A moment later Harry is against him, pressing him hard into the door.

“Hi, darling.” Louis chokes out. God, he can barely breathe. Harry is so close and smells so good. He wants to fucking eat him.

“Can’t lie.” Harry mumbles, his lips brushing over Louis’. “Was expecting you to be upstairs naked in my bed already.”

“Well.” Louis slides his hands down Harry’s chest until he gets to his jeans. He hooks his fingers through his belt loops and tugs Harry closer, grinding their crotches together.

“I thought about it. But I wanted you to take my clothes off for me.”

“Yeah?” Harry breathes.

“Ye-” Louis gets cut off by Harry’s hot, open mouth pressing into his. He melts into it immediately, gripping Harry’s hips tighter, pulling him even closer.

“We doing this, babe?” Louis pants against Harry’s mouth. Harry makes a strangled noise, nodding his head rapidly.

“No more third date rule?” Louis asks, sliding his hands down the back of Harry’s jeans. He squeezes his little arse and Harry sobs against his mouth. Louis smirks and squeezes his cheeks again, harder, pulling them slightly apart. Harry’s breath hitches.

“Oh, fuck. No. No. No. I uh, fuck. Louis. Fuck.” Harry huffs, frustrated at himself. Louis pulls back a bit, removing one of his hands to stroke Harry’s hair.

“Shh, it’s okay, babe. Use your words, yeah?” He drops a kiss to Harry’s jaw and Harry nods shakily.

“Yeah. No more. No more rule. Just want.”

“Just want what, baby?”

Harry whines at that and presses himself closer to Louis.

“You. Just want you, Daddy.”

“Fuck.”

“Please, Daddy, please.” Harry whines, rutting himself against Louis’ leg. Fuck. Louis is going to black the fuck out.

“Okay, baby. Okay.” Louis grips Harry’s hair tight and yanks. Harry keens and Louis latches onto the newly exposed skin of throat, sucking a deep bruise. He knows he probably shouldn’t, knows someone on Harry’s team is going to be furious about the mark, but he can’t bring himself to care. Harry’s skin is too smooth and beautiful. It’s creamy and delicate, it’s essentially fucking begging for Louis to mark it up.

“Wanna take this to your room, baby?” He mumbles against the damp, reddening skin.

“Yeah.” Harry groans. “Please.”

They somehow manage to break apart, but it only last a few seconds. By the time they reach the stairs, they are back at it. Panting and licking into each other’s mouths while they stumble their way up. Louis only decides to fully pull away when Harry nearly falls backwards down the stairs.

“Christ, love. You’re ridiculous.”

“And you’re beautiful and I’d quite like to see you naked, already. So if you would please hurry up. My bedroom’s the very last door on the right.”

“I know. I gave myself a tour.”

“You little shit! I wanted to give you the grand tour.”

“Well, you can give me a grand tour tour. A grand tour of your body.” Louis throws an over the top wink at Harry before running down the hall to his room.

“HURRY NOW! QUICK QUICK! I want the tour as soon as possible!”

He hears Harry giggle as he follows after him. Louis stops running once he reaches Harry’s bed, turns around in sits on the edge, crossing his arms and steeling his face. Harry comes to a halt, his giggles stopping when he sees how seriously Louis looks.

“Come here, darling.” Harry bites his lip as he walks slowly towards Louis, stopping only inches in front of him.

“You look good.” Louis whispers. Harry blushes and fiddles with a curl, wrapping it around his finger.

“I just got off a plane. I don’t look that good.”

“Hey, now. I’ll be the judge of how good you look and you look fantastic.” Louis spreads his legs and Harry steps between them. He slides his hands up Harry’s chest, tracing his fingers across the birds below his collarbone.

“You do too.” Harry whispers. Louis smiles slightly as he leans forward, pressing a slow kiss to Harry’s chest. He feels rather than hears Harry inhale, his chest tightening under Louis’s lips.

Louis leans back, sliding his fingers down Harry’s chest, reaching the first buttoned portion of his shirt, which begins at his belly button. He quickly undoes the first button, the two others following right after. He pushes Harry’s shirt apart, kissing up and down the exposed skin of his tummy. He pushes the shirt farther and Harry get’s the hint, ripping it from his shoulders and throwing it to the ground.

“I love these ferns, baby.” Louis whispers, leaning down to kiss, bite, and lick the tattooed leaves.

“Fuck.” Harry mumbles. His hand flies up to grip at Louis’ hair and Louis pulls back instantly.

“Not uh, baby. Don’t touch. Hands behind your back.” Harry whines, but obeys.

“You are very whiny today, darling.”

“Can’t help it, Daddy. I just want you so bad.”

“You’ll get me baby, don’t worry.” Louis pushes Harry’s hips and Harry stumbles backwards. “Take your trousers off.”

Harry nods, yanking the skin tight jeans off his legs incredibly fast. Louis’ impressed. Harry’s pants are incredibly tiny and black and his bulge is obscene. Louis feels his mouth start to water.

“Come here.” He pats his lap and Harry stumbles over his jeans as he races to straddle Louis.

“I missed you.” Louis whispers, nuzzling into Harry’s neck. Harry winds his arms around Louis’s shoulders.

“Missed you, too.”

“Yeah, how much?” He bites at Harry’s neck, one hand gripping his hip bone as the other toys with the band of his Calvin’s.

“So much. Fuck, Louis. After that phone call. Fuck. I could barely sit through those meetings. I just wanted to get on the first plane back and have you fuck my brains out.”

Louis laughs. “You still want me to fuck your brains out?”

“Desperately.” Harry rubs his crotch against Louis’ chest.

“Fuck.” He slides his hand down the back of Harry’s pants. He squeezes one of Harry’s cheeks, letting one finger wander to rub Harry’s-

“Holy shit.” Louis breathes.

“Yeah.” Harry mumbles, his cheeks bright red. “I just got so worked up on the plane. I couldn’t stop thinking about you and I just wanted you to be able to fuck me as soon as I got here.”

Louis swears his heart fucking stops beating.

  
“So you opened yourself up on the fucking plane?” Holy fuck. Harry Styles is going to kill him. He is going to fucking kill him.

“Yeah,” Harry mumbles. “not like, in front of Niall or anything. I went to the bathroom.”

Louis stops breathing. Fuck. Thinking about Harry finger fucking himself in that cramped, teeny tiny bathroom has his cock straining and leaking in his pants.

“Fuck, Haz. Fuck.” He crashes his lips into Harry’s. “That’s so fucking hot.” He shoves his tongue down Harry’s throat, greedily taking everything Harry will give him. Fuck, he missed his taste. He feels Harry claw at his shirt, so he helps him take it off, only letting their mouths part for a second. They both moan when their bare chests press together.

“Wanna-” Harry grinds himself harder into Louis’ lap. “Come on, wanna feel you in me.”

“You’re being a greedy and demanding boy, aren’t you baby?”

“Sorry, Daddy, sorry.” He whines. “I just. Fuck, I want you so bad. I wanna feel you in me. Wanna feel you deep in me. Wanna be full.”

“God Haz. You’ve a fucking mouth on you.”

Harry smirks. “Just for you, Daddy.” Louis growls and flips them over on the bed, knocking the breath out of Harry as he lands on his back.

“Good. It better not be for anyone else.”

“You get jealous easy, Lou?” Harry asks, rolling his hips up.

“Incredibly.” Louis admits, rolling his hips down to meet Harry. Harry hisses at the contact and bucks his hips.

“Come on.”

“Greedy, greedy, greedy.” Louis whispers before leaning down and kissing his way down Harry’s chest. He takes his time when he gets to the butterfly ‘It’s a moth, Louis.’ tattoo, sucking a mark on its’ left wing.

He bites at Harry’s belly button before sucking a mark in the middle of both ferns. Harry whines the entire time and Louis watches as his pants get damper and damper. Good Lord.

“Lou. Lou, please.” Harry groans when Louis licks just above the band of his pants, tugging at it lightly with his teeth.

  
“What do you want, baby?”

“For you to stop teasing!” He says, bucking his hips up. Louis presses them sharply back down into the bed.

“No.” He warns.

“Please.” Harry moans. “Please stop teasing, Daddy. I want you. All of you. Your mouth, your fingers, your cock. You.”

“All you had to do was ask.” Louis giggles when Harry glares at him. He licks his lip before bending his neck down and mouthing at the outline of Harry’s cock through his pants.

“Oh, god.” Harry is so loud and so responsive. His noises are fucking heavenly. Louis wants to record every one and listen to them on repeat for the rest of his life.

He sucks and teases Harry through his pants for a few more minutes before pulling them off and freeing his cock. And god.

Harry has the most beautiful cock Louis has ever seen. It’s fucking glorious. Like, Louis wants to take a picture, frame it, and hang it above his bed. It’s so tall and thick and dark, dark red. It curves beautifully towards his stomach, falling perfectly in between the two ferns. Louis moans. He can’t wait to swallow that down. He wants to fucking drown on that cock.

“Fuck, Harry.” He whimpers, leaning forward to lap at the pool of precome near Harry’s belly button.

“Fuck, Louis. Your tongue.” Harry rasps.

“Your cock, babe. It’s fucking mouth watering.” And with that Louis wraps a hand around the base and sucks the head into his mouth.

“FUCK!” Harry shouts. “Oh, fuck.”

Louis grins, well, grins as much as he can with a mouth full of cock. He hollows out his cheeks and sucks Harry further into his mouth. He moves his mouth up and down and uses his hand to stroke where his mouth can’t reach.

“Fuck, Louis. Oh god.”

Louis sucks harder before pulling back, letting his tongue trace along the thick vein on the underside of Harry’s cock. He suckles on the head before removing his mouth all together. Harry whines.

“No, come back. My cock misses your mouth.”

“Oh, darling. I’m sure it does. But my mouth has other places it’s more interested in.” Harry’s breath hitches and Louis reaches up by Harry’s head, grabbing a pillow and shoving it underneath Harry’s hips.

“Oh god, yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.” Harry chants.

“Want my mouth, baby?”

“So bad. Please. Please.”

Louis chuckles before spreading Harry’s leg further and lying on his stomach between them. He noses along the crease of Harry’s groin. He bites sharply before smattering kisses all over the inside of Harry’s thigh.

“You are such a tease.” Harry groans.

“I’ll get to it, baby. I’ll get to it.” Louis mumbles against the skin of Harry’s thigh before making good on his promise and sucking a deep bruise.

“Fuck.”

“I knew you’d like that.” Louis grins. He kisses the bruise before ducking down further. He places a quick, dry kiss against Harry’s hole and Harry fucking squeals. Louis bites at his thigh again before licking his lips and sucking against the ring of muscle.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Louis sucks harder and flicks his tongue out. He licks along Harry’s rim before using a thumb to spread him open, taking to opportunity to fuck his tongue into Harry. Harry fucking writhes against the sheets, shoving his hips down against Louis, fucking riding his tongue.

“Louis. Fuck-Daddy. I can’t. You can’t. I’ll come. I don’t want to come like this. Want you in me.” Harry croaks.

“Lube, babe. Where’s your lube?” Louis asks, climbing off the bed.

“Drawer. What are you doing? Get back on me. Why’d you get off?” Harry pouts.

“I’m still wearing my trousers, babe, I need to get these off if you want me to fuck you..”

“Oh. Duh. Yeah, yes. Please.” Harry giggles. Louis struggles out of his pants and reaches into Harry’s bedside table. He grabs the mango flavored lube and shucks his pants, joining Harry on the bed again.

“You need me to open you up anymore?” Louis asks, reaching for a condom from his wallet. He is so fucking happy he remembered to put some in there. Louis certainly isn’t small, but he definitely isn’t as big as Harry.  

“No, no. I’m good.”

“I’m just gonna check, okay, darling?”

“No. I promise-” Louis cuts him off but kissing him deeply, distracting him as he presses two slick fingers into him. Harry moans against his mouth and Louis sucks on his bottom lip.

“So ready for me darling.” Louis coos as he eases a third finger in with little resistance, crooking them as he searches for Harry’s prostate.

“I told you I was. I just wanted to be prepped for yo-Oh fuck, Louis, Lou, Daddy, fuck!” Louis laughs and kisses Harry again. Guess he found it. He presses his fingers in harder, rubbing roughly against his spot, over and over again.

“Daddy, fuck, Daddy please. Fuck.” Harry sobs. “I’m ready, please. Daddy, I need your cock. Please.”

God fuck. Louis is so fucking hard and so fucking wet. He can feeling himself dripping onto Harry’s sheets. He pulls his fingers out and wipes them against the sheets. Harry’s going to need to wash them anyway.

He grabs a condom, readying to tear it open when Harry grabs it from him. He watches, letting out a groan when Harry rips it open with his teeth and rolls it down over him.

“On your back.” He breathes.

“What?” Louis can’t even process his words. He literally doesn’t think his brain works anymore. Everything is just too hot. Harry’s too hot, he’s too beautiful. He is destroying Louis.

“Roll over. On your back. I wanna ride you.” Well, Louis certainly doesn’t hate that idea. He rolls over as fast as he can and watches as Harry shakily pushes himself up and positions himself over Louis.

“God.” He whines, gripping the base of Louis’ cock to line himself up. Oh god. Louis is going to die. He is fucking going to die.

“I’ve wanted this since the moment I heard you talking to yourself. Your voice-god, it just lured me in. And then I saw you. And I couldn’t stop staring.”

“Fuck, Harry.” Louis groans as Harry rubs the head of his cock against his hole.

“I wanted you right then. I wanted to ride you right there in that fucking grocery store.” The head catches against the Harry’s rim and Louis sees stars.

“Fuck.” Louis breathes, running his hands up his chest. “Come on, baby. Sit on Daddy’s cock, come on.”

“Jesus.” Louis watches as Harry takes a deep breath sinks down. They both let out twin moans when the head pops in.

“Yes, yes, yes.” Harry breathes.

“Come on baby, just a little bit more.” Louis encourages. “Come on, you can do it.” Harry nods and sinks down the rest of the way, his arse resting snugly against Louis’ hips. And god. Louis can’t breathe. He feels like his lungs are going to fucking explode.

“Oh my god.” Harry gasps. “You’re in me. Oh my god. Fuck, Daddy. I feel so full. Fuck.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Louis groans back. “Baby. Come on. Move, yeah? Can you move for Daddy?” Louis needs him to move. He needs him to move so fucking bad. He is going to fucking explode, burst into tiny pieces. His whole body is tingling, every nerve ending is on fire. Harry feels so tight and warm and fuck.

“Yeah.” Harry rolls hips, slowly working himself up and getting used to the feeling of Louis. It only takes a few more minutes before Harry is fucking bouncing on Louis’ cock and Louis can’t feel his feet. He can’t feel his toes. Or his hands. Or fingers. He can’t fucking feel anything but his cock and Harry and intense pleasure.

“Fuck, yeah, baby. Yeah, you are taking Daddy’s cock so well. Fuck, baby. Fuck.” Louis fucks his hips up into Harry and Harry fucking screams, bringing one hand up to his own head so he can pull his own hair.

“Daddy, Daddy.” He whines. “Fuck, I’m so close.”

“Yeah?” Louis asks, fucking his hips up faster. “Can you come untouched like Daddy made you the other night?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Jesus. Harry is so breathy, it’s fucking amazing. He leans back, grabbing Louis’s ankle with his free hand. Oh god in fucking heaven. Harry’s body looks so good. His torso is so fucking long. Louis’ wants to bite him all over.

“Louis. Right there. Right there. Oh god.” Louis fucks up hard before pushing himself up and mouthing at Harry’s nipple. Harry cries out and a moment later Louis feels warm come splash all over his stomach.

“Oh, god, Daddy, oh fuck.” Harry sobs and Louis chokes, grinding his hips deeper into Harry once more before he too comes.

He feels Harry pet his hair as he pants against his chest.

“God damn.” He mumbles, dragging his lips across Harry’s collarbone.

“Same.” Harry snickers. Louis giggles.

“You’re cute.” He says, glancing up at Harry. His cheeks are flushed, his eyes glassy. A stray tear slides down his cheek and Louis brushes it away.

“Good?” He asks.

  
“So good.” Harry nods, leaning forward and kissing him softly. “But, as much as I like you being in me, you’re getting soft, I think we should..”

“Right, yeah.” Louis laughs. He leans back and lets Harry lift off of his dick. They both grunt in displeasure as he slides out.

“I’ll go get a flannel. You get rid of that,” He points to the condom on Louis’ soft dick. “And then we can pick out a movie and snuggle.”

Louis nods and shamelessly stares at Harry’s little arse as he walks to the bathroom. God, he is in too deep. Way too deep.

\--

“Blueberry or chocolate chip?” Harry asks as he opens the fridge. Louis doesn’t answer, instead just glares at the back of Harry’s head, huffs, and crosses his arms.

Harry turns when he doesn’t get an answer and laughs at the sight disgruntled Louis. “Right, right. It was silly of me to even ask.”

  
“I’ll say.” Louis grumbles. Harry laughs and closes the fridge, heading to the cabinets instead. He grabs the chocolate chips and Louis beams.

“Yaaaay!” He kicks his feet against the counter, the sound seeming louder in the early hour.

“You’re a child.” Harry laughs.

“If being a child means I get chocolate chip pancakes then I never want to grow up.”

“Uh huh, okay, Peter.” Harry giggles and Louis fucking preens.

“If I’m Peter does that mean you’re my Wendy?”

“Absolutely.”

\--

Louis lasts about 5 minutes sitting in his own chair before he declares he is lonely and his butt is cold, so he plops down on Harry’s lap instead.

“You know Harold, you really should invest in some new chairs. It’s absurd that that chair is just so horrendously uncomfortable that I have to sit in your lap. Really, it’s an inconvenience to us both.”

“Oh is it?” Harry asks. “I don’t have a problem with it. I quite like your bum. I really quite like when it’s on my lap.”   
  
“Oh really?” Louis hums. “So you like sharing?”

“Love sharing with you, Lou.”

  
“Good.” Louis nods, sticking his fork in his mouth and shoving his plate away. “Then you wouldn’t mind sharing your pancakes with me. Mine are too cold and I think yours taste better.”

Harry laughs as Louis stab his fork into his pancakes and takes a bite.

“Mmhm. I was right. So much better.” After Louis swallows the bite he dramatically drops his fork and lets out a loud gasp.

“Oh no! Harold! My fork. Shucks.” He pouts. “Looks like we are just going to have to share yours.”

“Oh no!” Harry gasps back, leaning forward and giggling into Louis’ neck.

“I know. How awful. I’m truly sorry.”

“Oh...no, Louis. Don’t be. I’m the one that’s sorry.”  
  
“Whatever for, Harold?”

“Well. It seems as if the fork is stuck to my hand. Guess I’m going to have to feed you.” Harry shrugs his shoulders dramatically and Louis wants to fucking marry the shit out of him.

“You’re such a dork.” He shoves at Harry’s shoulder lightly. Such a dork. Such a fucking dork. But a cute dork. Louis wants him to be his cute little dork husband. He wants that so bad.

“Hey,” He pouts. “don’t be mean. Let me feed you. I wanna.”

“Well.” Louis sighs. “If you insist.”

Harry feeding Louis bits of pancake starts innocent enough, but it certainly doesn’t end that way. After about 5 bites, Harry magically “unsticks” the fork from his hand and decides to use his hand instead. That leads to Louis sucking on Harry’s finger tips, which leads to sticky sweet, syrupy kisses. The kisses don’t stay sweet for long, they turn biting and needy and the next thing Louis knows he is eating Harry out on the goddamn kitchen table. Harry barely lasts five minutes before he seizes up, his back arching as he comes all over his tummy and Louis’ hand. Louis curses at the sight and wanks himself off, using Harry’s come to ease the glide. He finishes the moment Harry starts mouthing at his neck, choking up and coming all over the pancakes Harry knocked to the floor. Jesus Christ.

Louis’s never going to be able to look at pancakes the same way ever again.

\--

“We should talk.” Harry mumbles, dropping a kiss to Louis’ pec.

“It’s 4:15 in the morning, Harold.” Louis sighs, wrapping an arm around Harry and tugging him closer. “We should be sleeping.”

“The shower woke me up.” Harry whines.

“What? That’s weird. Showers make me sleepy. Showers should make you want to sleep. Plus, I gave you two orgasms in the past hour. You should sleepy. I give great orgasms.”

Harry giggles. “I know you do. But I want to talk. About something serious.”

“Serious?” Louis asks. He turns on his side, making Harry scoot back a bit so they can comfortable lay face to face.

“Yeah. Not like bad serious. Or well. At least I hope it isn’t bad serious. I really don’t think it is, but like maybe you will. I don-”

“Curly!” Louis shouts.

  
“Ow, what? I’m right here. No need to shout.”

“Sorry, darling, but you were rambling.”

“Oh.” Harry blushes. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, love.” Louis reaches out and strokes a hand down Harry’s cheek. “Just take a deep breath and tell me what you want to talk about.”

“Okay, yeah.” Harry follows Louis’ instruction. “So, uh. I was wondering.” He pauses and reaches out to pick up Louis’s hand. He plays his with fingers for a moment and then laces them together.

“Do you want to be in a relationship with me? Like actual, real life relationship. Me and you. You and me. The two of us. Together. In a relationship.”

Louis giggles and bites his lips. “You asking me to be your boyfriend, love?”

“Yeah.” He nods. “Please. Or, like yeah. If you want. That would be great.”

“It would, wouldn’t it?” Louis asks, stroking his cheek with his free hand.

“So that’s a yes?” Harry asks.

“Absolutely, babe. Where you scared I’d say no?”

“Yeah. Bloody terrified.” Harry admits. “It’s just. You are so fucking loud and bright and vivacious. You just. I just. Sometimes I just want to sit back and admire you. I want to just let you talk and talk. I could listen to your voice forever. And I know I’m not the only person in the word that feels that way. I bet there are 20 other guys right now that would kill to be in my shoes.”

Louis feels his cheeks get hot and he glances down, unable to meet Harry’s eye contact. “That’s sweet love, but unbelievably untrue. No one really wants to admire me. I talk way too much. Always have, always will. I’m way too loud, and ‘vivacious’. Yeah, a lot of people interpret that as flamboyant. And not many people like that.”

Harry scoffs. “Well, I like it. I may even love it. Who knows? I’ll I know is I just want you to be mine. I want to be with you all the time, and hold your hand, and kiss your cute little nose. So will you be mine? Please? Will you?”

“Well, on one condition.”

“Anything.” Harry says, squeezing Louis’ hand tight.

“As long as you will be mine, too.” It’s so dumb and so cheesy, but Louis can’t help it. Harry is precious, probably too precious for this world. Louis wants him so freaking bad.

Harry surges forward and kisses Louis deeply. “Does that answer your question?”

“Huh, maybe a little. But, I think you are gonna have to kiss me one more time for me to be completely sure.” Harry giggle and complies, kissing Louis one, two, three more times.

“All right.” He says as he pulls back. “Now the serious part.”   
  


“I thought that was the serious part?”

“Well, it was kinda. But this is the more serious part.”

“Okay, what?”

“You know like, isn’t going to be easy, right?” Harry whispers. “It’s going to be hard at times. I’m not out yet. We are going to have to hide this.”

Louis nods. “Yeah, yeah, I know. It’ll be tough, but I like you. I like you a lot. I can handle hiding.”

“You sure?” Harry asks. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but I’m working on switching managements so hopefully it won’t be too long, maybe like two, three months.”   
  


“I know, love, you told me, remember? The text?”

“Oh yeah.” Harry groans. “Wow, that was embarrassing.”

“Nah, not embarrassing. Cute. Plus, it got us here, so.”

“True.” Harry laughs.

“It’ll be okay. We’ll be okay. We can do it.” Louis says kissing the back of Harry’s hand. “It’ll be fun. Kinda like we are secret spies or agents.”

“Secret spies!?” Harry giggles.

“SHUT UP!” Louis laughs. “You are going to love being a secret agent with me!”

“Oh, I don’t doubt it.”

“Good.” Louis sighs. “Now, let’s go to sleep.”

“Wait, one more thing.”  
  


“For fucks sake, Harold!”

“I know, I’m sorry. But… I’m finishing my album up soon, which means tour starts soon, which me-”

“No. Shut up. Shut your fucking mouth.”

“Bu-”  
  
“Harry. That’s so long from now. So long. Let’s not worry or talk about it right now, yeah? We have time. We will cross that bridge when we get to it, okay?”

Harry nods. “Yeah, okay. You are right. Let’s go to bed.”

  
“Yes. Brilliant. Finally. I’m exhausted.”

“I’m going to be the little spoon, okay?” Harry asks, rolling over and snuggling back into Louis’ body.

Louis snorts. “Like I would ever let you be the big spoon.”

“Aww.” Harry coos. Louis smiles to himself and curls up behind Louis.

  
“Goodnight, boyfriend.”

“Goodnight, boyfriend. See you in the morning. Sleep tight. Don’t let the bedbugs bite.”

“Jesus Christ, Harold!” Louis falls asleep with a smile on his face and Harry’s giggles in his ear. He couldn’t be more happy.

\--

“I HAVE NEWS!” Louis screams as he enters his apartment. He pauses, waiting for Zayn to shout back. He doesn’t get a response, so he huffs and lugs his bag to Zayn’s room. He looks around for a minute before emptying the entire thing on Zayn’s bed (because Louis is an asshole) and throwing all his dirty laundry, ie dirty pants, in Zayn’s hamper.

What? Liam does Zayn’s laundry. He should do Louis’ too. It’s rude he doesn’t, honestly. They live together! They are best mates! A package deal! So...Have fun cleaning those pants, Liam! And no, Louis has no idea what that stuff is.

Yes, he does. That’s a lie. But, he doesn’t know whose said stuff it is.

“Zaynie?!”  He knows Zayn is home. He absolutely knows it. His wallet is on the counter, which okay, yeah that doesn’t mean much because Zayn forget his wallet 80 percent of the time, but his lighter is there! And Zayn never goes anywhere without that bright pink Zippo. Safaa gave it to him right before he and Louis left for America. It even features an adorable doodle of a kitten. Zayn loves it more than life itself and tells Louis so every time Louis uses it. “Saf got that for me, mate. Little Saf! Can you believe it! She is the cutest, mate! The cutest!”

“ZAYN!?” Louis calls again. He hears a thump come from the bathroom so he sprints to it, trying the handle. It’s locked.

“Excuse me.” Louis murmurs. “Ex fucking cuse me” Why does Zayn always think locking will keep out? Like, who does he think Louis is? This is so rude!?

Louis gets the lock unlocked in seconds and barges in.

“I know dirty things are happening in here,” Louis hears a gasp followed by a choking sound, but barrels on. “And quite frankly, I’m furious you had the audacity to lock the door. That’s no fun! You know I would love to watch!”

“Fucking Christ, Lou.” Zayn gasps. Ah, Zayn choked. Nice.

“Hi, boys!” Louis calls.

“Louis, you have no sense of boundaries.” Liam whines. Louis can picture that pouty, puppy face perfectly.

  
“Boundaries? Boundaries. Bound dairies? Yeah, you are right. No idea what that means. Can you spell it out?”

Zayn snickers and Liam groans, punching out through the shower curtain.

“Ha! Missed me.”

“Next time I won’t you goddamn shit.”

“Wow. Liam, can you stop thinking about your dick for once? You can come in a minute. I just have a quick announcement. Jeez.”  

“Get the fuck on with it.”

“Zayn, your boyfriend is being mean to me.” Louis pouts.

“‘Cause his balls are blue as hell.” Zayn laughs, voice still raspy. Goddamn, Liam’s dick really must be fucking huge. Louis won’t lie, he wants pictures.

“Well, I won’t stand for it. Maybe I’ll get my boyfriend to come beat him up.”

“Harry would never punch Liam, he is too nice.”

“Yes, yes, my boyfriend,” Louis emphasizes even more this time. “would never.”

“BOYFRIEND!?” Zayn shouts while scrambling with the shower curtain. A moment later his head pops out.

  
“You’re his boyfriend now, babes?”

“Awh yeah.” Louis smirks.

  
“ACE!” Zayn shouts. “Fuckin’ ace!”  
  


“I know!” Louis laughs. “It’s so sick. His dick is amazing.”

  
“God, I love a good dick.” Zayn laughs.

  
“Yeah, wow. Speaking of good dicks.” Liam adds, his head appearing by Zayn’s. “I’m very happy for you Louis, but Zayn and I are kind of busy.”

  
“S’ing each other’s d’s?”

“Yes. S’ing each other’s d’s. So, if you don’t mind.” Liam is so fucking done with Louis, it’s hilarious.

“Yep, yep. I’ll skedaddle. Leave you be. But, only if you promise to s those d’s good and proper, yeah?”  

“Is there any other way to s a d?” Zayn laughs.

“Yes, unfortunately there is. But tata, lovelies! See you when you are done! And hurry please! I want Chinese!”

“It’s 10 PM? We already had dinner. You sent us a picture of the dinner Harry made you?”  
  
“What’s your point, Liam! Why are you even still talking to me?! You have business to attend to!”

“Zayn has business to attend to first.” Liam grumbles. Louis hears Zayn laugh in response and he closes the door, giving them their privacy back. He guesses they kind of deserve it. Liam did agree to buy Chinese. Well, not really, but he will. Louis has his ways of making him agree.  

\--

It’s been a month. Louis has been dating Harry Styles for a month. One fucking fantastic month.

The month passes pretty quickly, too, if you ask Louis. It isn’t too sucky school wise, he only has like four tests and one (ONE!!!!!) paper, and it certainly isn’t sucky relationship wise. Well, it is, but in a completely different way. Sucky has a whole different definition when it comes to Louis and Harry’s relationship.

Their relationship is unbelievably fun and carefree and just plain amazing. Like extremely amazing. Harry is a giant child essentially. He tells dumb jokes all the time and holds Louis’ hand whenever they are alone because he claims “It makes me really sad I can’t hold it in public, so I want to hold it in private as much as I can”. He also then kisses Louis’ face off basically because he is sad they can’t do that either. He loves to bake cookies for Louis and he always doodles him pictures when he is songwriting and it’s so fucking cute Louis can’t fucking handle it.

The toughest part, hiding their relationship, actually isn’t even that tough. Harry is in the studio a ton, finishing and editing and whatever-the-fuck-ing his album and Louis has classes every day, work every other day, and footie practices on Thursdays, so they usually just get together at the end of the day and spend their nights together. Harry either comes over to Zayn and Louis, or Louis goes to his. Most the time Louis goes to his because that way there is more privacy for both couples.

Yeah, Zayn and Liam recently decided it’s funny to purposely walk in on Harry and Louis and Louis finally understands how frustrating and utterly rude it is. He is now working on becoming a better person and trying to only cockblock Zayn and Liam twice a week.

So, yeah, Louis isn’t having any trouble with hiding their relationship. Actually, he is enjoying the shit out of it. It’s so fucking entertaining listening to the girls in his Calc class talk about how fucking hot Harry Styles is and how they would give anything to fuck him. Little do they know, Louis’ fucking that almost every night. He loves going on tumblr and reading all the shit Harry’s fangirls say. Recently they have been saying he looks happier and that he must be dating someone. Louis follows all the accounts that say he totally has a boyfriend and unfollows at least 5 who say he has a girlfriend. Dumb bitches, he’s gay as hell. He loves how the media has no idea about him. He loves that is just his and Harry’s little secret. It’s dirty, but it’s also just so sweet.

As dumb and cliché as it sounds, Louis can’t believe he managed to live his life so long without Harry.

\--

“Loueh!” Zayn calls.

“Yes, beauty queen?” Louis calls back, highlighting another sentence in his Film Studies book. Yeah! Can you believe it! Louis is studying! He deserves awards. Like cookies and ice cream and blowjobs and sex. And money. Louis wouldn’t hate money.

“Bum buddy is here!”

“HARRY!” Louis squeals, throwing his highlighter on the bed. He didn’t cap it and he knows Harry will scold him later when he find highlighter ink all over Louis’ duvet, but he doesn’t care. Harry’s here. He’s here!

“HI!” He shouts as he reaches the kitchen. Harry is leaning against the counter chatting with Liam as he cuts up carrots for the salad. Ugh, salad. Liam is gross. He loves vegetables and Louis is straight up appalled. What’s even more appalling is that Liam eating vegetables means Zayn eating vegetables. Zayn is even starting to like them. Vomit. Louis feels like he doesn’t even know Zayn anymore.

Okay, he is exaggerating, but like still.

“Hey, love.” Harry laughs as Louis basically jumps into his arms. Harry catches him and if Louis was a lesser human being he would swoon. Fuck, okay, he totally swooned in his head. Shut up.

Louis kisses Harry’s stupid penis nose first and his lips right after. “How was the studio?”

Harry plops Louis down on the counter. Liam squeaks and to piss him off more Louis wiggles his butt. He’s certain that if Liam’s eyes could kill he would be dead. Lucky for him, Liam has puppy dog eyes that couldn’t hurt a fly.

“Fantastic.” Harry moves to stand between Louis’ legs and Louis sees Zayn take a picture out his peripheral. Dick. He’s just jealous we are so cute. Louis flips him off and wraps his legs around Harry.

“Yeah?”

“Yep. Finished the album.” Harry beams.

  
“Shut up! Really!? Like completely? Because you told me you “finished” it three days ago.”

“Yes.” Harry laughs. “Completely. Totally completely done.”

“Yaya!” Louis cheers.

“Congrats, mate.” Liam smiles.

“Can we get a preview?” Zayn asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I may or may not have three copies.”  
  


“In your pocket? How the fuck did you fit three cds in your pocket!?” Louis does not understand. Harry’s dick barely fits in those jeans, how the fuck did he manage to fit three discs!?

“I never said they were in my pocket, babe.” Harry laughs. “They are in my car. I’ll get them before I leave.”

“Sick.” Zayn and Liam say at the same time. Zayn smiles and laughs at their synchronicity and Liam kisses him. Ugh, gross. Louis ignores them and pulls Harry closer with his legs.

“I’m really proud of you. I can’t wait to hear it.” He wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and Harry’s hands rest on his upper thighs. Fuck. Louis is going to swoon. Again.

“And I can’t wait for you to hear it.” Harry leans forward and Louis meets him halfway, kissing him deeply.

“Ew. Can you stop? I’m cooking. Kissing in the kitchen is not sanitary!”

Louis rolls his eyes and pulls away but not before feeling Harry’s lips pout against him. Ugh, you are so fucking cute. It’s dumb. Ugh. I hate you.

“Liam. Eat my arse. I know for a fact you and Z had sex on the table last Wednesday. He told me.”  
  


“Zayn!”  
  


“He’s my best mate, Li. I’m not not going to tell him about our sex life.”

Liam groans. “Way too close. You are way too close. God. You staying for dinner Harry?”

“If you’ll have me.” Harry shrugs.

“Of course we’ll have you. We will always have you. Now kiss me again, I wanna piss Dad off more.”

“LOUIS!”

\--

“Louis.” Harry scolds.

  
“Why does everyone always say my name like that?”

“Because you are a disappoint and the worst.” Liam calls as him and Zayn walk down the hall to Zayn’s room.

“FUCK OFF LIAM! YOU’RE A TIT!” He slams his door and turns to Harry. “What did I do nooooow.”

“You didn’t cap it. There’s a huge stain.” Harry says, picking up the highlighter and making a big show of capping it.

“I knew you were going to bitch. I just knew it.”

“Woah. Excuse me. I am not bitchin-”

  
“And stain?! What bloody stain, love? I literally can’t see anything.”  
  
“That’s ‘cause you’re blind. It’s right there.” Harry says, pointing to the duvet.  
  
“Your mum’s blind.” Louis retorts.

Harry gasps and Louis giggles, pushing him forward so he falls back on the bed. Harry scoots back until he reaches the pillows.

“I’m insulted.” Harry pouts, crossing his arms over his chest.

  
“Oh yeah, want me to kiss it better?”

Harry nods and pats his stomach. Louis kicks off his sweats and crawls onto the bed and up Harry’s legs until he straddles his hips. He laces his fingers into Harry’s silky hair and kisses him softly.

“There.”

“Eh. It isn’t exactly where I was hoping you would kiss.”

“Oh yeah? Where did you want me to kiss?”

“Here.” Harry bucks his hips up and Louis almost tumbles off him.

“Clever.” Louis laughs. Harry giggles and leans forward to kiss Louis again.

“You also didn’t kiss me the way I wanted to be kissed.”

“Awh. Poor baby.” Louis leans forward like he is going to kiss Harry again but ducks at the last second and rolls off him.

“HEY!” Harry whines. “That was so mean.”

“Sorry, love. But I need to finish this reading. It is very important to my education. Extremely.” He picks up his Film Studies book and buries his face in it.

“You are such a fucking shit.” Harry growls and rolls over, tearing the book from Louis’s hands and tossing it to the floor.

“Hey! How very dare you! I need to study Harry! Not all of us are 20 year old pop stars!”

“Yeah, I know. You are an old man. How sad.” Harry rocks forward on his hands a little bit so his necklaces hit Louis in the chin.

“Old?! Oh I’ll show you old you little prick!” He yanks Harry’s necklaces, smashing his lips against Harry’s and grinding his hips up. Harry moans and Louis slips his tongue into his mouth, tracing the ridges of his teeth. God, Harry just tastes so good all the time. How does he fucking do it? It’s unbelievable.

“Wait, wait.” Harry whispers, pulling away before the kiss can get hot and filthy. No. Why. No.

“What, no. Harold. Why.” Louis’ upset. He wants those filthy kisses and he wants them now!

“I have to talk to you about something. And ask you something? Yeah. Ask you something.”

“Can’t you talk and ask after we come? Please. Let’s come.” Louis grinds his hips up again. Harry moans but then pulls back farther, sitting up and perching on Louis’s hips.

“No. No We can’t. I can’t. I need to talk now. We need to talk now. We can come later.” He slides off Louis and lies down next to him. Louis curls on his side and faces Harry.

“Ugh, fine. But I’m holding you to that, okay?” Harry nods. “Okay. Talk.”

“So, I finished my album.”   
  


“I know, darling. You told us earlier.”

“Yeah, but. Finishing means something.”   
  
“Of course it bloody means something! You finished your fourth album!”

“No, Louis. Well, yes. I’m very proud, but No. No..” Harry whines. Louis laughs and rests his hand on Harry’s hip.

“What, love? You aren’t really making any sense.”

Harry huffs and whines again. “I have to go to London.”

“London?” Louis feels his heart sink a tad.

“Yeah.” He nods. “Management, my asshole management want to throw an album completion party or some bullshit like that. They think this is being nice to me. They think this will make me stay. Which, obviously it won’t because I don’t want a fucking party, I want to fucking come out.”

“Oh Harry-”

“Anyways. So. Yeah, I’m annoyed at that. But, I figured I’d ask if you want to come? I’m allowed to bring my friends, obviously, it’s my party. And I want to make out with you in a room and have them walk in. I’d love to see their faces. It would be fucking great.”

Louis snorts. “Yeah, darling. I don’t doubt it. But-”  
  


“Please, please can you come? I would love if you were there. Absolutely love it. I mean, yeah, I’ll have other friends there. But, my friends aren’t you. They aren’t my boyfriend, they don’t hold my hand. They don’t kiss me. Or give me orgasms.”

“Well, I would hope not.” Louis laughs. “But, baby, I can’t.”

  
“No.” Harry pouts, sliding closer and closer until their chests are pressed together. Louis slips his arm under his waist.

“Harry, I have school and work. I can’t just pick up and leave. I mean, I would love too, but I can’t.”

“Noooo. I’m upset.” Harry cries, shoving his face into Louis’ neck. Louis sighs and runs his rubs small circles on Harry’s waist.

“Me too.” He whispers. “I’m sorry. I want to, but I can’t.”  

“No.” Harry whispers, kissing Louis’ neck. “I know you can’t. I figured. I mean, I knew it was futile to ask, but I had to anyway.”

“Yeah.” Louis agrees. “I’m still sorry, though.”

“It’s okay. I’ll take you to London some other time.”   
  
“Harry, babe. I’ve fucking been to London before. We are both British, remember?”

“Oh my god.” Harry giggles. “I know that. And I know you have. But I want to take you to London. Show you my house. Have you meet my friends. That’s what I mean.”

“Awh.” Louis coos. “You are so cute.”

“If you pinch my cheeks I won’t suck your dick.”

“Well, if that isn’t the harshest thing I’ve heard today. Jesus. Don’t be so cruel.”

“I am who I am.” Harry shrugs, giggling. God, he is so stupid and precious. Louis wants to freaking eat him. Gobble him up and swallow him whole.

He’ll settle for swallowing his dick whole instead.

“When are you leaving?” Louis asks when they stop laughing. He grips at a loose curl around Harry’s neck, twirling it slowly around his finger.

“Friday morning.”

“But, it’s Wednesday night.” Louis kicks his feet against his bed because yes, he is allowed to throw a fit about this.

“I know.” Harry said. “The party is Saturday. They literally just threw it together last minute. They told me about it yesterday.”   
  


“I fucking hate your management. Just saying.”   
  


“Same. Trying to bribe me with parties. Arseholes.”

“How long are you going to be there? Wait, let me guess, too long? Am I right?”

“Unfortunately.” Harry whines. “My flight back is next Thursday.”

“A week!?” Louis sits up, hauling Harry with him. “God. I hate everything. Man, fuck school. That’s it, I’m dropping out. Following you around the world instead.”

“As much as I like that idea, you are literally only a few credits away from graduating. That would be a waste.”

“Harold. Stop being logical.”   
  


“I can’t. I’m just so smart.”

“I hate you.” Louis laughs, shoving Harry back and crawling on top of him.

“Lie. Complete lie.” Harry beams up at him and Louis loses his breath. Harry is just so pretty. His long, god Louis fucking hates himself for saying this, chocolatey hair is fanned across the pillow and his lips are just so pink. Louis loves that pink. When he told you that is his new favorite color, he wasn’t lying. He wants to paint the inside of his eyelids that color so he can see it forever.

“Yeah, yeah.” Louis whispers, leaning down to taste those pink lips. God, they’re perfect. And just so pink. Pinkpinkpink. The pinkest of all the pinks. Fuck.

“Maybe I should give you a leaving-to-London-for-a-week goodbye present?” Louis says, sitting up and slowly moving his hips.

“Fuck.” Harry whispers. “Yeah? You wanna bottom?”

“If you want.” Louis shrugs. He is trying to appear calm. He doesn’t know if it’s working though, his brain is screaming ‘YAAAAAS! I WANNA RIDE THAT DICK INTO THE SUNSET!’ at full volume.

“I think it’s more about what you want, love.” Harry knows. He must know. Louis’ face must show it.

God, Louis. You have no chill.

“I mean, yeah. I mean, I wouldn’t hate it.” Nice, Louis. Hella chill, that was hella chill.

“Tell me you want it.” Harry tries to growl. Louis snorts, like fucking hard. That was hilarious. Is he serious?  
  


“Harry, stop trying to be dominate. It doesn’t work for you, babe. Really doesn’t.”

“Awh.” Harry pouts, looking like a fucking five year old. Yeah, that’s why it doesn’t work, Harold.

Louis shakes his head and leans down to kiss Harry.

“Tomorrow night, yeah? I can come over after footie practice.”  
  
“Oh, hell yeah. You nice and sweaty? Fuck. That’s a fucking dream, babe.” Harry groans. Louis smirks. Harry’s reaction is pretty accurate. Louis looks fucking great playing footie. Sweaty fucking works for him. He grinds his hips down to tease again because, well, he’s a fucking tease. Harry groans again and Louis can feel him fatten up against his thigh.

“I’ll have to leave by 8 though. I’ve class.”

“Yeah that works. My flight is at 7AM.”

“Ew. God, we are going to have to get up so early. Gross. Absolutely disgusting.”

“I’ll turn you into a morning person some day, Lou, some day.”

“Yeah keep dreaming, princess.” Louis slides off Harry and holds his hand out. “Come on, blowjobs in the shower then bed. I’m sleepy.”

“Yay! Blowjobs! I love those.”

“Such a fucking dork, Harold. Such a fucking dork.”

\--

“Your hat is stupid.” Is the first thing that comes out of Louis’ mouth when Harry opens his door. And well, you really can’t blame him. It’s really fucking stupid. It’s huge and black and looks like what a fucking suburbia mom would wear while gardening. It’s disgusting.

“Heey.” Harry pouts, his bottom lip sticking out. Louis rolls his eyes and barrels past him into the house, dropping his footie bag (which included a change of clothes, pepper spray (fucking really!?), and 3 granola bars all from Mummy Dearest) to the floor.

  
“What, Curly? You know I hate them. I sent you every picture I saw on tumblr with you were wearing a hat in and every caption was how much I hate it and how stupid I think it is.”

“And that was mean and I was hurt. And you are being mean again and I am being hurt again!”

“Well, don’t be hurt.” Louis starts walking to the kitchen. He doesn’t have to turn around to know Harry is following, he heard him trip over his own feet for gods sake. “I’m being honest, babe. I just want our relationship to be honesty-based.”  
  


“Is that even a thing? Do those words make sense together?”

“Harry. I feel like you should go to school more.”   
  
“HEY!” Harry shouts. Louis spins to face him.

“All right, all right.” Louis giggles. “I was just kidding, darling. You are very smart and very educated. You even know more than me about politic issues.”   
  
“Well, that’s not hard to do. You avoid every newspaper and news station like plague.”

“They just aren’t my cup of tea. The women wear way too much makeup. It’s unsettling.”

“I agree with you there.” Harry hums, moving to the stove to poke at something that smells hella good. Louis. Shut up, Louis. I am young and hip! I say what I want!

“Hey.” Louis pouts. “You haven’t said hello to me yet!”

“Well,” Harry puts the fork down and turns to face Louis, crossing his arms and probably trying to look angry, but looking more disgruntled. He is probably even more upset that they haven’t kissed yet. “I was going to but then you insulted my hat. So.”

Louis moves to Harry and loops his arms around his neck, standing up on his tiptoes to kiss Harry’s little nose.

  
“I’m sorry, darling.” He reaches on hand up and knocks that hat off.

“Hey-”

“They just cover you up too much. They cover up part of your face, not to mention basically all of your hair. I love your hair, Curly. Love it. It’s long and beautiful. I want to see it all the time. That’s why I love your head scarfs. Yes, sometimes they look stupid and have ugly patterns, but they fluff your hair up and make it look honest to god glorious. Literally, Haz. I want to sleep in it sometimes.”

Harry fucking blushes and goddamn giggles. Louis’ heart probably skips 17 beats.

“I wouldn’t hate sleeping in your hair.” Harry whispers. “I love your long hair, too.”

“Duh. Who doesn’t?”  

“Did you just say duh?”

“Yes. Get your freaking hearing checked.” Louis smacks Harry lightly on the chest. “Plus, I have 5 sisters, 2 of them are teens. I’m allowed to say duh.”

“Oh, okay, good. Just checking.” Harry says mock seriously. Louis rolls his eyes and pushes his neck forward a bit.

“Kiss me already.” Harry looks like he is about to retort so Louis pushes up on his tiptoes again. He bites Harry’s stupid pink bottom lip, pressing their mouths together a moment after.

“God.” Harry whispers, his lips dragging across Louis’ deliciously. His hands slide around Louis’ waist and tighten.“You smell so good.”

Louis kisses him again, tongue tracing the seam of his lips. “No, I don’t. I smell awful. I’m drenched in sweat.”

Harry shakes his head as one hand dips to squeeze the swell of Louis’ arse. Louis hisses at the contact. Fuck. He certainly doesn’t hate that.

“You smell so good.” Harry repeats. “Like sweat and dirt and grass and pure man. Like a mix of boy and man. I want to eat you up.”

“What’s stopping you, big boy?” Ew, Louis god. Just kidding, he 80 percent doesn’t regret it. Harry bites his lip again and backs him up into the counter.

“The chicken cooking on the stove.” He kisses Louis again and Louis whines. Harry’s lips slide across his jaw, his teeth occasionally nipping at the bone.

“Can’t we just stop cooking the chicken and fuck and then come back and start cooking again?”

“No.” Harry says, biting at Louis’ neck. Louis lets out an almost embarrassingly high moan. Almost. “It’s half way done. It wouldn’t cook right if we stopped then started again. It would be gross.”

“It’s gross that you’re not eating my ass if I’m honest.” Wow. Louis has no filter. None. Harry snorts and lifts his head to look Louis in the eye.

“Don’t worry. That’s my dessert.” He smirks before pressing a hot, open mouthed kiss to Louis and squeezing one whole arse cheek with just one of his hands. Louis will never not be shocked by that. Harry’s hands are big enough to squeeze one of Louis’ cheeks. And he has pretty big cheeks. God, it’s so fucking hot Louis can’t help but moan.

“I hate waiting.” Louis whines. “But, fine. I’m going to shower then. I feel grass all over me.”

  
“Hot.” Harry snorts.

“It is hot! You said so yourself.”

“I never said you having grass on you was hot. I said you smelled good, like grass and man.”

“Well, I’m leaving now to wash the man off me and replace it pomegranate courtesy of your body wash.”

“Yum.” Harry hums. “I’ll want to eat you even more.”

“Good.” Louis whispers, kissing Harry again. Harry pulls away a moment later.

“Why.” Louis whines.

“Because you need to shower. And I need to cook our food. Now get.” He smacks Louis’ ass and Louis feels his cock twitch in interest. Good Christ.

“It better be ready when I get out!” He yells before running towards the stairs.

“It will be. And no wanking in the shower! Don’t think that I didn’t see your cock move!” Harry shouts after him.

“What!? Harry, I can’t hear you!”

\--

“Fuck.” Louis breathes. “Fuck, Harry. Fuck.” His mouth. His fucking mouth. It’s fucking perfect. Louis wants to fucking scream.

“Jesus. Christ.” He can feel Harry smirks against his right cheek and he wants to say something sarcastic and be a fucking twat but he just fucking can’t. Harry’s tongue has immobilized his vocal cords.

“Just Harry is fine.” Harry’s breath hot against the damp skin of his hole and it feels heavenly. Louis wants to snap at him and call him an asshole and a fucking Dad for using that fucking joke, but he instead chooses to shove his arse back against Harry’s mouth.

“Stop talking. Put that tongue to good work.” Louis has no idea how he managed to get so many coherent words out, but he did and he’s pretty proud if he is being honest.

“You’re bossy.” Harry mumbles, licking a broad stripe so fucking slowly. Louis going to die. This is how it’s going to end. Louis on his hands and knees with Harry Style’s tongue in his ass. His mum would be so proud.

“I swear to god, Harry. I’ll show you bossy.”

“Oh yeah?” Harry challenges. How fucking dare he. Louis pulls his arse away and spins on his knees. Harry raises his eyebrows in shock and leans back. “Wha-”

“Lie down.” Louis said. “Lie down right now.” It takes Harry only a second to comply.

“You like being dominated, don’t you? That’s why you were being a shit. You wanted me to take what I wanted. You want that, don’t you?”

“I-” Harry scrambles, leaning up a bit.

“Stop.” Louis pushes his chest back down and knees walks up Harry’s body. “You don’t like being in control that much do you, princess? You like it when Daddy’s in control, don’t you?”

Harry nods helplessly. “Yeah, yeah. I like that so much.”

“All right.” Louis nods. “Lie back all the way. Daddy’s gonna ride your tongue.”

“Oh fuck.” Harry groans. “Yeah, yeah. Yes please.” Harry lays his head on the pillow and Louis knee walks until his arse is resting right above Harry’s head and grips the headboard, lowering down to Harry’s lovely, lovely pink mouth.  

“Fuck.” Harry moans, his words muffled by Louis’s thick thighs. They are thick and juicy and fabulous. Louis knows so. “You look so fucking good right now.” Louis glances down to meet Harry’s eyes. They are bright and glassy and his pupils are blown and black. He looks so fucking phenomenal.

Louis moans. “Come on, baby. Come on. Get to work.” He feels Harry nod his head, his curls tickling Louis’s inner thigh. He wishes Harry had a beard like he did. He would love to feel that burn.

Harry’s giant hands spread Louis apart again and he finally, finally goes to work. Louis thanks every god. This is the rimjob he has been waiting for for months. It’s sloppy and filthy and fucking great. Harry licks at Louis like he is a fucking ice cream cone. His tongue drags messily across his taint and curls perfectly and deeply inside him. Harry licks and bites and sucks so relentlessly. Louis feels like he is going to explode and it’s only been a few minutes.

“Harry.” Louis whines, grinding his hips down and fucking riding Harry’s tongue. Harry moans and grips Louis’ cheeks harder, spreading them wider. Louis sobs and grinds his hips faster, chasing the bright heat starting to curl in his tummy.

“I. Fuck. Harry.” He feels Harry’s tongue pull out, a long slick finger taking it’s place a second later.

“Fuck.” Louis chokes out. When the fuck did Harry get the lube? Louis didn’t hear him open the drawer! Or the bottle!

“Oh, fuck. Jesus Christ, H.” Louis moans out when Harry’s tongue slides in beside his finger. A moment later another finger is added and Louis fucking screams.

“Fuck. No. Harry. No. I’m going to come. Harry. H, H.” Louis babbles. He feels Harry’s tongue slide out and drag across his taint before flicking at his balls. Jesus fucking Christ on a fucking ceiling fan.

“You taste so good, Lou.” Harry mumbles as Louis shifts back, settling down on Harry’s waist.

“Fuck Harry. Half the shit that comes out of your mouth, fucking Christ.” Harry just smirks up at Louis and grabs the lube, slicking up his fingers some more.

“Ride my fingers, Daddy.” Harry whispers, stroking three slowly across Louis’ hole.

“Mother fuck.” Louis whispers back before raising his hips a little bit and easing back on Harry’s fingers. It’s a stretch, Harry’s fingers being longer and wider than his own and anyone’s he has had in a while, but he is loose from Harry’s tongue and two fingers earlier. He can take it. Plus, he loves a good burn.

“Yeah.” Louis moans as Harry curls his fingers. He found Louis’ prostate fucking immediately. Louis is slightly annoyed it was so easy for him to find, but really it’s only fucking slightly. Honestly, he’s grateful and impressed as hell. Goddamn. Harry Styles is magical.

“Magical.” Louis croaks, swiveling his hips hard on Harry’s fingers. “Magical. Your fingers. Magical.”  
  


“At a loss of words there, babe?”

“Shut up.” Louis shoots back, grinding harder, precome leaking from his cockhead and smearing across Harry’s butterfly or fucking moth as he insists. Harry retaliates by scissoring his fingers. Louis bites his tongue and sees God. Probably. Or maybe that’s Harry. He can’t tell. Too much pleasure is happening.

“I’m ready.” Harry looks like he wants to protest but Louis lifts off his fingers and reaches for his cock.

“Condom?”

“I uh. Yeah fuck.” Harry stretches to reach the bedside table and Louis wanks him quickly, urging him to hurry the fuck up. Harry throws the condom to Louis and he rips it open with his teeth before sliding it over Harry’s cock. And fuck. Louis forgot how big he was.

Okay. It’s not like Louis has never taken cock before. Because he has. Multiple times. He just isn’t sure he’s taken one has big as Harry. Because honestly? Harry’s massive. And Louis wants it in him, don’t get him wrong. He wants to feel full to the brim and like he is being split open. But, he’s a little scared. No, not scared. Worried. No. Apprehensive. But only a tad.

“I-” He starts.  
  
“I told you I wanted to stretch you more.” Harry says softly. And no. That’s sweet, but Louis won’t take it. Sweet is not what he needs right now. No. He is in charge here and he can take it. He fucking doesn’t need more stretching. He doesn’t.

“I can take it, Harry. It’s just been a while since I’ve had a proper dicking.” Louis mumbles, reaching back and positioning Harry.

“Okay.” Harry says, laughing. Bitch won’t be laughing soon.

“Shut up.” Louis says again as he starts to sink down. And fuck. It burns. Harry’s big. He’s fucking huge. It fucking burns.

“Go slower.” Harry says, rubbing hands up and down Louis’ sides.

“Shut the fuck up.” Louis spits back and Harry giggles. God. You are so cute it’s annoying. God. Louis sinks down the rest of the way with a ‘fuck it’ sort of attitude.

“Fuck.” He chokes out. It burns brighter, but it’s fucking addicting. It feels so good. “Oh, god.”

“Yeah.” Harry breathes out. “Fuck you feel so good. So tight, so fucking tight.”

“Uh huh.” Louis mumbles back. “Fuck. Yeah, yeah.” It still burns, but it’s lessening. Harry’s dick is pressing right against his spot and he can feel the pleasure blooming. He swivels his hips forward and Harry chokes, his hips jerking up involuntarily.

“Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit.” Louis chants, rolling his hips harder,  his hands firmly on Harry’s chest. Harry’s hand moves to his arse, gripping it tight and forcing Louis to roll his hips faster. Holy shit. He’s going to die.

“Yeah. Fuck Lou-” Harry cuts off when Louis shifts his hands to Harry’s shoulders, raising his hips up and slamming them back down a second later.

“Harry you feel so fucking good.” Louis moans as he starts literally bouncing on Harry’s cock. “Feel so full. I can feel you everywhere. Fuck.”

“Jesus.” Harry breathes. “You. God. Louis. Fuck. You. Bouncing. Fuck, I’ve dreamed about this so much. God, love. Fuck.”

“Yeah?” Louis asks. His voice is high and breathy. It’s probably going to be fucking shot in the morning. He doesn’t even fucking care.“You dream about me?”

“Yeah.” Harry’s cock hits dead on and Louis’s toes tingle. “All the time.”  
  


“Tell me about them.” Louis demands, pausing his bouncing to give Harry a chance to catch his breath. Harry whines and grips Louis’ ass again, moving him forward slightly. Louis gets the hint and starts grinding again. “Are they dirty dreams?”  
  


“Sometimes. Yeah.” Harry admits. “Had the. Fuck. Had a real dirty one last night. You tied me up.”

Louis moans and grinds his hips harder.

“You like that, baby? Want me to tie you up sometime?”

“Oh, please. Please, Daddy.” Harry thrusts up and Louis’ nail dig into his chest, half-moons biting into the skin.

“We can do that, baby. All you gotta do is ask.” Louis starts bouncing again. He’s so close. His cock is heavy and dripping.

“What else?” He asks, sliding his hand down his chest to wrap around his cock, wanking weakly. “What else do you dream about?”

“Coming out.” Harry whispers, thrusts picking up when he sees Louis’ hand movements. “You by my side as I do so. Um. Us moving in together. Like domestic shit. Fuck.”

Fuck is right. Louis sobs and wanks himself faster. Domestic shit with Harry. Fuck that is doing it for him right now.

“Harry.” He cries. “I’m so close. So close.”

“Me too, love. Me too, just.” Harry thrusts up again and that’s it. Louis loses it, squeezing tight around Harry and painting his hand and Harry’s butterfly white with his come. Harry moans when he catches sight of his come covered tattoo, hips moving faster up into Louis.

“Fuck. Yes. Tight. So fucking tight. Oh god, yes.” Harry’s hips jerk up one more time before they freeze and Louis feels him come inside him. God, he wishes they didn’t use a condom. He would love to feel Harry’s come drip down the back of his thighs.

“Jesus Christ.” Harry murmurs, running a hand through his sweaty hair.

“Just Louis is fine.” Louis winks and lifts his come covered fingers to Harry’s mouth. Harry rolls his eyes but opens up, accepting Louis’s fingers and sucking them clean. Louis moans weakly and yanks them out. His dick is too sensitive right now for this shit.

  
“So that’s too hot. I can’t.” He gets off and they both groan. He flops on his back. “Get us a flannel, yeah, darling? We’re sticky.”

“You.” Harry whines. “I don’t wanna get up.”

“I just had your fucking dick up my arse. I just fucking rode you. You laid there the whole time. You can fucking get up.”   
  


“I did not just lay there! I-”

“Harry.” Louis whines. “Stop arguing with me. I’m going to win. I always win. Just, please. I’m sticky.” He sticks his bottom lip out, doing his best to copy Liam’s puppy dog pout.

“Ugh.” Harry pushes himself up and off the bed. “Only because you’re so damn cute.”

“Please. Tell me something I don’t know, Harold.”

\--

Louis gets up with Harry at arse o’clock in the morning, or as some call it, 4:30, to shower with him because he is the best boyfriend ever. Like of all fucking time.

He washes Harry’s hair for him, gives him a fantastic blowjob, and even helps him pack his suitcase. If that doesn’t scream best fucking boyfriend of all time, Louis doesn’t know what does.

“You know what? I’ll go with you. It’s fine. I don’t have any tests.” Louis says as Harry hands his bag off to his driver. Louis pulls his on the sleeves of his hoodie, balling them into his fist. It’s a bit nippy out, but Louis guesses it’s because it’s 5 in the fucking morning.

“You have 3 tests this week.”

“Yep, yep. No tests at all. None.”

“Louis.”

“Don’t have any clothes, though. Probably will have to go naked.”   
  


Harry snorts. “As much as I would love that. You can’t. And you know you can’t.”

“You know, I feel like you should encourage me to go more. What is this? Do you actually hate me?”

“Yep. Despise.” Harry nods.

“Figures. Yeah, well. I was just in it for the money anyway.”

“Knew it.” Harry giggles, putting his arms around Louis’ waist and pulling him in.

“I’m gonna miss you.” Louis whispers.

“Awh.” Harry coos. Louis punches him. “Ow. I’m going to miss you too, you know that.”

“Yes, but I’m very needy. I like being reassured.”

“Okay. I’m going to miss you.”   
  


“A lot?” Louis questions.

“Tons. Probably going to miss your ass even more.” Harry’s hands sneak down and squeeze his cheeks. Louis pretends to hate it and look angry. He knows they both know he loves it.

“Kiss me.” Louis demands. Harry doesn’t protest and leans down to kiss him soundly. They continue for a few minutes before Harry’s driver awkwardly clears his throat.

“See you Thursday?” Harry says.

“See you Thursday.” Louis affirms, leaning up and kissing Harry quick. “Have a safe flight.”

“Go back to bed.” Harry smiles. “You have a little under two hours before you have to leave for class.”

“What a great day to be alive.” Louis sighs. Harry waves before getting in the car. Louis watches until the car is out of sight.

\--

Louis feels like shit.

He did what Harry told him, not like it was hard to, Louis loves sleep, but. It was awful. The worst sleep of Louis’ life. It was like he slept, but didn’t really sleep. The bed was too cold and the sheets were, well, cruel almost. They smelled too much like Harry. Louis would roll over, expecting Harry to be there and he wasn’t. It was mean. Louis kept getting punked by thin pieces of cotton. (All right, so they probably aren’t cotton, probably some fancy ass fabric that rich people have on their beds, but. Still. They’re mean.) Eventually, Louis just gave up and climbed out of bed, a headache growing behind his eyes.

The headache only got worse when Louis left Harry’s house. The drive was long and traffic was a bitch. Louis arrived at campus 10 minutes late to Calc. He was rushing so much to get to class he dropped his poptart and spilled his Gatorade all over himself and the poor freshman he ran into. He ended up showing up to class 20 minutes late looking like he pissed himself.

He forgot his wallet in the car so he couldn’t buy himself another Gatorade after class and when he went into Scone to demand Liam give him a free tea, Liam’s boss was there so Liam fucking couldn’t.

Louis felt like screaming by the time he got to Film Studies.

James Franco was mentioned 10 minutes before class was let out and Louis actually put his head down and started to cry. Three kids asked if he was okay and when he shouted ‘No, I hate James Franco!’ at all of them his professor suggested he leave early and get some rest.

So now here he is. Lying on his bed slowly dying. Mostly from his now migrane, but partly because he just bloody cried in Film Studies. Well, at least they know I hate James Franco.

“Loueh?” The door to Louis’ room creaks open, a small amount of light pouring in from the hallway and kitchen.

“Uh.” Louis whines back.

“You okay, babes? Liam said you looked awful earlier.”   
  


“Gee, thank Liam for me. What a fine chap.” Ow. Louis said too many words. That hurt his head to move his jaw so much. Zayn ignores his words and moves to come the bedside.

“Wait. Close the door, please. Too bright.”

Zayn does as Louis asks and comes and sits on the side of his bed, stroking his hand through Louis’ hair.

“You okay?”

“I’ve a migraine.” Louis whines, nuzzling further into his pillow. It doesn’t smell like Harry. Louis doesn’t know if that’s better or worse.

Louis starting to worry he is becoming too attached to Harry. They’ve only been together a month, but he just can’t help it. Harry is stupidly cute and Louis just wants to carry him around in his freaking pocket all the time. Ugh. No. Louis can’t think about this right now. It’s too much, his head can’t handle it.

“Oh. Fuck, babes. Did you take anything already?” Zayn caresses his cheek before bringing his hand up to his forehead. “Good, you aren’t warm so you aren’t catching anything.”   
  


“I took 4 Advils.”

“Louis!”

“It really hurts.” Louis pouts. “Plus, they are children’s. Pretty sure I stole them from Mum’s cabinet last time I was home.”  

“No doubt.” Zayn says, shrugging.

“But, yeah, I don’t think it’s anything. Just woke up early and then didn’t sleep like, deep enough I guess? And traffic sucked and I dropped my poptart and well. Everything went downhill from there.”

“Fuck, you dropped your poptart? Sucks, bro. I’m so sorry.”

“I know.” Louis whines.

“I’m sorry Harry’s gone.” Zayn adds a moment later. “Wow. Sorry that sounds like he died.”

Louis snorts.

“I’m sorry you couldn’t go with him to London.”   
  
“That’s better.”

Zayn giggles and strokes his hand through Louis’ hair again. “I’ll let you get some rest, yeah? Liam was going to coming over, but I’ll tell him not to. He wanted to go out, but I can stay in and hang with you instead? We can watch some films. And I can try to make soup?”

“No, no. Ow fuck.” Louis shook his head too fast. “Go out. Have fun with your boyfriend. I’m not going to make you stay with me just because my boyfriend is flying back to London for an album finishing or whatever the fuck party. Like you said, he is not dead, just gone for a week. I can handle being by myself for a night, Zayn. I have done it many a times.”

“Yeah, but not with a migraine.” Zayn pushes his bottom lip out.

“Put that thing back where it came from or so help me.” Louis reaches up and pokes at the lip. Zayn giggles.

“So help me!”

“We’re five.” Louis laughs.

“Nah, Monsters Inc. is a classic! I’ll be quoting it till I’m 90.”

“I’ll be right there with you, bro. Now, get out of my room. My head is killing and I want to sleep.”

“You sure you don’t want me to stay in with you?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Zayn sighs, acting all put out and shit like his Mum would. Jesus Christ.

“There is something you can do for me though.” Louis adds as Zayn reaches the door.   
  
“Yeah?” Zayn lights up. Literally. He should change his name to Jay Tomlinson and start popping out babies. Louis wouldn’t hate that if he is honest. He misses his little babies. Maybe he’ll call his mum tomorrow and demand to talk to them, specifically Doris and Ernie. More specifically, Ernie. His little feet are in Louis’s shoes right now. Poor guy is in a house full of women, well and Dan. But, he could use more testosterone.  
  
“I wouldn’t hate if you brought me back some leftovers from whatever fancy restaurant Liam’s taking you to.”

Zayn smiles. “You want dessert too?”

“Well, I mean. My poptart did fall in dirt this morning…”

“I’ll get you two!”

“You’re the best best friend I’ve ever had, Zaynie!”  
  


“I’m the only best friend you’ve ever had, Louis. Go to bed! You’ll feel better when you wake up!”

“Thanks, Mum! Love you!”

\--

When Louis wakes up it’s to Liam jumping on his bed and Zayn shoving a hot, gooey brownie under his nose. There’s no text from Harry, but his migraine is gone and the brownie smells delicious. He sits back and eats, nodding along as Liam tells a story about some bloke that tried to hit on Zayn and how much of a fucking douche he was. Zayn’s giggle is loud and Liam’s face is animated and they are perfectly distracting in the best way. Louis loves them to pieces.

\--

“How was your party?” Louis asks into the phone while scribbling his name over and over again on a sticky note. Liam looks up from his book and glares at him.

“What Liam? I’m not doing anything. I’m just sitting here and breathing. I’m just living my life, mate. Stop glaring at me.”

“Your pencil is making scratchy noises. You know I hate that and you’re doing it on purpose! And your voice is doing that annoying this it does when you talk to Harry.”

“No, I’m not!” Yes he is. “And. Annoying- excuse me, Liam. My voice does not do an annoying thing when I talk to Harry.” He hears Harry giggle in his ear and his mouth twitches. No. Louis! Stay strong! Harry Styles has no affect on you! Fuck. Louis is so bad at lying to himself.

“Yes it does. You have a Harry voice. And it’s annoying.”

“You’re annoying!” Louis retorts.

“Oh, yeah. Good one!” Liam claps his hands together and Louis flips him off.

“Boys!” Zayn shouts. “Shut up. I’m trying to edit here and your bickering is annoying.”  

“Yeah, Liam! Shut up. He’s trying to edit my paper!”

“You shut up!”

“You!”

“I swear to god.” Zayn says sternly. Louis sticks his tongue out at Liam and Liam rolls his eyes before focusing them back on his book. Whatever. He’s a nerd. Stupid nerd.

“Did you forget I was here?” Harry asks.

“No.” Louis answers immediately. “Liam’s just being a twat. What’s new.” Louis watches as Liam’s knuckles turn white as he restrains himself. He probably wants to punch Louis in the face. But again, what’s new? God, Louis just loves working Liam up, though. It’s so bloody entertaining.

“How was the party?”

“I already told you how it was on Sunday. And Monday. And yesterday.”

“Yes, but I forgot. How did you describe it again?”

Harry chuckles. “It was all right, I had some fun. Got to see my friends. But, it would’ve been so much better with you there. I missed you the whole time.”

And yep. Louis has heard this four times already but it still makes his face get all hot. He smiles so big that his cheeks start to hurt. Louis doesn’t say anything, just continues to smile at the phone.

“You are so smug.” Harry laughs.   
  


“Yeah. I know.”

“Anyway, what are you doing?” Harry asks, changing the subject. Which, rude. Louis wants him to talk more about missing him.

“Irritating the fuck out of Liam and talking to you. Oh, and waiting for Zayn to be done editing my paper.”

“Sou-”

“Oh my god! I forgot to tell you!” Louis squeals, dropping his pencil. It’s the best news. The very best.

“What?” Harry asks back, voice matching Louis’ excitement. God, he is so cute.

“Footie practice got canceled!” Yeah, Louis knows, it shouldn’t be exciting, but it is. Louis loves footie, games and practices, and normally he hates when they get cancelled but the cancellation works in his favor this week.

“I can pick you up from the airport!”

“Oh.” Harry says. Louis frowns. The excitement is gone, Harry’s voice deflated. What the fuck?

“Did you-” Louis fumbles for words. “Do. Fuck, is someone else picking you up? Or. Like? Do you not want me to pick you up? Do you not want to see me?”

“No. No.” Harry rushes out. “Of course. Louis, of course I want to see you. I would love to have you pick me up from the airport. I just.”   
  
“What? You what?” Louis’ confused and hurt and he doesn’t know what’s happening or what Harry’s trying to say.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Not a good idea.” Louis repeats. He bites his lip and starts at the table. He can feel Zayn and Liam’s stares on him now, but he ignores them.

“Yeah.” Harry breathes. “Cause, like. There will be paparazzi there and fans, probably, at least a few. And you. No one knows about you, Louis. We’re hiding, remember? I know it’s not ideal, but it’s only for a while longer. But, I still have to comply with management.”  
  


“Complying with them means I can’t even be seen with you?”

“No! Of course not. It’s just I didn’t tell management about you, because I’m leaving soon and they don’t deserve to know about you. You are too special to me. I can’t spring this on them, have you randomly show up to get me. They would demand answers.”

“But. We can act like we are just friends? Just tell them we are friends.”

“They will see right through that, Louis.” Harry says that like they have before and Louis feels sick. Who are these fuckers? “Plus, I wouldn’t be able to control myself around you. We haven’t seen each other in a week. I miss you so much.”

Louis knows Harry means it, but it really isn’t helping in this moment. Louis feels like shit. Utter shit. He can’t pick his boyfriend up from the airport. He can’t even fucking be seen with is boyfriend. Louis’s heart hurts and for the first time he is starting to sort of regret agreeing to hiding. It’s losing it’s appeal. It really does not seem fun anymore. It doesn’t seem sexy or like they are secret spies right now. It’s seems like fucking shit. Louis feels like crying.

“Louis?” Harry asks after Louis doesn’t saying anything.“Babe?”

“I miss you, too.” Louis finally settles on. His voice cracks. He closes his eyes and puts his head down on the table. He feels like jumping off a cliff. Everything sucks. Fuck, why does everything suck so much? Why does Harry’s management think people care that he is gay?! Half of his fans want him to be gay! He hears someone’s chair squeak and a moment later Zayn’s arm is around him.

“Oh, Louis.” Fuck now Harry sounds like he is going to cry. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, love. So fucking sorry.”  
  


“No, it’s okay. It’s okay.” Louis breathes. He wills himself to not cry. He won’t fucking cry. He’s 23 years old. He won’t fucking cry. “I understand. Completely.”

“You do?”   
  


“Yeah, of course I do. It just fucking sucks.”

“Totally fucking sucks.” Harry agrees. “A lot. And I’m fucking sorry about it. I’m so sorry. But, we can do this, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Louis agrees. “It sucks, but we can do it. Just really sucks.”

“I know. I know. God, and now I’m such an ass, but I have to go. My mum and sister just got here.”

“Okay.” Louis nods. Honestly, he is relieved. He wants to get on the phone and cry to Zayn and make Liam go buy him chocolate.

“I miss you.” Harry says. “I’ll see you soon?”

“Soon.” Louis affirms.

He hangs up after Harry whispers goodbye, dropping his phone on the table. Zayn’s hand runs across his shoulders.   
  
“Lou?”

“Hiding isn’t as fun as I thought it would be.” He lifts his head. He knows his eyes are teary and sad because Liam’s face goes all soft and mother-y and worrying.

“Oh, babe.” Zayn whispered.

“I can’t even go pick him up at the airport!” Louis cries out. Zayn doesn’t say anything, just pulls him in close. He knows he and Liam are having some sort of silent conversation our his head because Liam stands up a moment later. He hears him shuffling around in the drawers and he knows Zayn somehow told him to order food from Louis’ favorite Chinese place and fuck. Zayn’s just the best friend in the entire world and Liam is the best boyfriend Zayn’s ever had and Louis just loves them so much. He pulls Zayn closer and snuggles his face in his neck, trying his best to forget about what just happened.

\--

“Hi, baby.” Harry whispers, dropping his bag. Louis squints up at him, rubbing his eyes. It’s late on Thursday night, or well, Friday morning.

“You look tall.” Louis says. “Well, taller than usual.” His stupid brown leather boots must add an inch or two. Or maybe it’s because Louis is lying on the couch. He isn’t sure. It’s two in the morning. He’s exhausted.

Harry snorts. “Why are you here? It’s way too late, you have class at 8.” He toes off his boots and Louis sits up.

“First of all,” Louis yawns. “I’m not baby, you’re baby. I’m love. And second of all, if that’s the greeting I get for waiting up for you, I’m going to bed. Fuck you.”

“No.” Harry coos, moving to stand in front of Louis. Louis glares for a minute before sighing and leaning forward, resting his head against his stomach. Harry runs his hands through Louis’ hair, scratching his scalp lightly.

“You mad at me?” He asks. Louis nods his head, but then shakes it right after. “No? Yes? I’m confused.”

“I’m mad. But not really. More like sad. I get it, but it just sucks.” Louis turns his head and kisses Harry’s belly button. “Let’s not talk about it right now though, yeah?” He rests his chin on Harry’s stomach and looks up at him. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Bed.” Harry nods. He helps Louis to his feet, grabbing his hand, and guiding Louis to the bedroom. He’s grateful for it, he’s not sure he could walk straight right now.

Louis shucks his pants as Harry closes the door, crawling into bed in only a pair of briefs and one of Harry’s huge (Harry claims they are normal sized, but he’s lying through his gigantic teeth) hoodies. He watches with his head propped up on a few pillows as Harry bumbles around, ridding himself of his skinny jeans, tossing all his dirty clothes in the hamper, and sliding on a new pair of hot pink briefs. Louis chuckles at that and Harry stick his tongue out back. Louis’ taught him well.

Louis sighs as Harry meanders to the bathroom and rolls his eyes as Harry rakes his fingers through his hair and brushes his teeth. Can he just chill. Louis just wants to kiss him proper already.

  
“Come on.” Louis finally huffs.

“Come on what, Louis? I’m just getting ready for bed.”

Louis whines and kicks at the covers. “I’m going to physically punch you!”

“As opposed to mentally?” Harry smirks.

“Harold. 3 seconds before I’m sleeping in the guest bedroom.”

“Which guest room?” This fucking goddamn shit. Louis gasps and makes to get out of bed. Harry chooses that moment to flick off the en suite light and dive into the bed.

“Don’t leave.” He pleas, whining like a freaking child. Louis only stays because he is tired. Obviously. Not because Harry’s so cute or anything. No. Definitely not.

“Turn off the light, I’m tired.” Louis settles back down and Harry does as he asks before slipping back into bed, facing Louis and pulling him in close, his gigantic hand on his waist.

Louis doesn’t know if he has stressed this enough, but Harry’s hands are gigantic. Literally. Gigantic. Deliciously so. It’s fantastic.

“Missed you.” Harry says, pressing their foreheads together. Louis hums and leans forward, brushing their lips together. Harry lets it happen for a moment, just soft touches before pressing forward and taking what he wants.

It’s a fantastic kiss. Louis has missed Harry’s lips so much. The kiss is soft and slow, but slightly hard and demanding. Louis doesn’t get it. He doesn’t get how Harry does it. He’s an enigma. Probably. Louis isn’t sure if he used that word right, all he knows is that Harry Styles is confusing, but delicious and everything that Louis has ever wanted.

Harry takes Louis’ bottom lip between his own, pulling back and nibbling on it. Louis moans and grips at Harry’s neck, pulling him impossibly closer.

“I wanna feel you.” Harry whispers against his lips. “Missed you. Missed you so much.” Fuck. Jesus fucking tits.

“Harry.” Louis chokes out. Harry slips a leg between Louis’. He’s not hard yet, but the way he is grinding against Louis suggests that he really wishes to be.

“Wait, Harry, Harry.” Louis pants. Harry hums, lips kissing across Louis’ jaw. “It’s late. I’m exhausted and you smell like plane.”

“I smell like plane?” Harry pulls back. “Does that not get you hot?”  
  


“Not unless we both are on said plane with other people around us, not knowing what’s going on.”

“Louis!” Harry giggles. “You an exhibitionist?”

“No.” Louis laughs. “Just. Having sex with you anywhere would be hot. But, I’m tired. I just want to cuddle you and go to sleep. We can have sex in the morning.”

Harry pouts, looking like a disgruntled frog. “Okay. But, wait, no! You have class.”

“Whatever. We will have sex sometime tomorrow. Now, turn around and be my little spoon. I missed holding you.”

Harry blushes and leans in to give Louis a quick kiss before turning in his arms.

“And I’ve missed you holding me.”

Louis hides his smile against Harry’s shoulder blade.

“We’re gross.”

“I think you mean adorable.”

Louis rolls his eyes and gives a series of kisses to the back of Harry’s neck.

“Night, darling.”

“Night, love. Wake me before you leave.” Harry slips his fingers between Louis’s and squeezes. Louis smiles faintly and squeezes back. He missed him so much.

\--

When Louis’s alarm goes off at 6:50 he whines and rolls over, turning it off without a second thought. He doesn’t have any tests today, they were all yesterday, and nothing is due. So, fuck school. He’s going to stay in bed with his boyfriend instead.

\--

Something’s shaking Louis’s shoulder. He doesn’t know what, or who rather, but it’s annoying and he does not appreciate it one fucking bit.

“Lou.”

Okay, Louis knows. He knows it’s Harry and he knows he hasn’t seen him in a week, but… sleep. Louis fucking loves sleep.

“Louis.” Harry coos softly, running a finger over Louis’ cheek. Louis hopes he moves his finger closer to his mouth so he can bite it.

“You are very late, mister. Very late.” Louis groans and rolls over.

“Hey! Don’t roll away from me!” He feels Harry move closer to him and a second later, he’s perched on him, his whole weight resting on his hips. And, if Louis is honest, his half hard cock. What? He can’t help it. It’s morning, at least Louis thinks it is. Plus, it’s Harry. Louis is essentially always half hard around Harry. Plus, Harry calling him mister was kind of hot. They should explore that later.

“You’re annoying.” Louis whines, throwing his arm over his eyes. “So bloody annoying.”

“I’m cute.” Harry says, wiggling his hips and leaning down to kiss at Louis’ neck. “And you’re late. Very.”

“I’m not going today.” Louis says. His free hand acts with a mind of its own, snaking out from the covers and gripping at Harry’s waist. Harry bites his neck and makes a tsking noise.

“Lou, Lou.” He drags his lips further down Louis’s neck until he reaches his collar bone. “What would your mother think?” He runs his tongue along the ridges of Louis’ bone until he reaches the dip in the center. He sucks a deep bruise and Louis’ mouth falls open. He wants to moan, but his voice isn’t working.

“Fuck.” He finally gets out. “Rather not think about me mum right now, H.” Louis feels Harry smirk against his skin. His breath is hot against him and he can’t help but squirm at the feeling.

“What do you wanna think about?” Harry asks, lips dragging a centimeter down, tongue flicking out to taste the ink against his chest.

“You.” Louis tightens his hold on Harry’s hip. Harry moves his mouth to Louis’ nipple and bites down, grinding his hips slowly, half hard cock rocking against Louis’. Louis digs his nails into Harry’s hip and lets out a moan. Fuck me.

Louis feels Harry smirk yet again and he’s over it. So fucking over it. He lowers his arm from his eyes and grabs Harry’s hair with it, tugging hard. Harry lets out his own moan and Louis rolls them over.

“You’re such a shit.” Louis mumbles, straddling Harry, tugging harder on his hair, forcing him to sit up with him. Harry leans back on his hands while Louis grips his hair tighter, caressing his fingers through it. It’s so soft and lovely and long. Louis wants to touch it forever.  

He also never wants him to cut it. Ever. Fuck his fans that think it’s too long. And those that say it’s greasy and gross. That’s fucking bullshit. Those fans don’t know shit. Harry’s hair is gorgeous at the length it’s at. It would be gorgeous at any length. And it’s not greasy. And if it does get greasy, it’s from Louis’ fingers. Because there is a rarely a time that Louis’ hands aren’t in Harry’s hair. So they can fuck right off.

“Kiss me.” Harry whispers, running a hand down the arch of Louis’s back, fingertips sneaking beneath the elastic band. Louis bites his lip as he looks down at Harry. He is just so beautiful. Every inch of him. From his long hair to bright pink lips, to his endless, tattooed torso to his big, thick cock, to his perfect, little thighs. Every part of Harry’s body is perfect.

He’s a bloody work of art. He belongs in a goddamn museum.

Louis doesn’t have to be asked, or told, twice. He nods and surges forward, meeting Harry’s lips. They kiss hungrily, teeth gnawing at lips and tongues fighting to lick every inch of each other’s mouth. It’s messy and sloppy, but so, so, hot. Louis can feel himself getting harder and heavier in his pants.

He knows Harry feels it, too, because his hands slide all the way under Louis’ briefs, grabbing at his ass and pulling him into his chest. Louis moans when his cock presses against Harry’s abs, because his fucking cock is dragging across his fucking abs.

“Harry.” He whines, rutting against him. He wants it. He wants him. He wants his cock, he wants it so bad.

“Yeah, yeah.” Harry bites at Louis’ lips once more before flipping them, arm reaching out for the bedside table, kissing down Louis’s neck all the while.

And of course, that doesn’t go well. Harry’s a fucking klutz and he should never, ever, try to multitask. He knocks over the lamp, shatters the light bulb, and sends Louis’ phone flying to the floor.

“Oh, shit!” Harry pulls away from Louis’ neck and Louis whines.

“Harold.”  
  


“I knocked like everything over.” Harry mumbles, chastising himself.

“Oh for fucks sake.” Louis doesn’t bloody care that Harry knocked everything over. He doesn’t bloody care. All he cares about is getting those long, glorious fingers up his arse like, last year. Harry pushes up, further away from Louis’ body, nooooooooooooo, to inspect the damage.

“Oh, jeez.” He mutters. “I broke the light bulb! Oh...wow. There is glass everywhere.”

“Harry.” He whines, bucking his hips, drawing Harry’s attention back to him. “I don’t care. I really don’t. We’ll clean it up later! Just please. Lube. Fingers. My arse. Please.”

“Oh, right. Fuck.” He carefully leans over, opening the drawer and pulling out the lube and a condom.

“You forget about fucking me, Harold?” Louis tries to sound angry, but he is pretty sure it just comes out whiny and desperate. He fucking pathetic.

“No!” Harry gasps, dropping the items in his hand, yes, one fucking hand!, sending the lube almost flying from the bed.

“Jesus, Harry!” Louis breathes. “Come on.”

“I didn’t forget.” Harry says, hands sliding to hold both sides of Louis’ face. He stares into Louis’ eyes and Louis feels his lungs crumple. “I could never. Never.”

Louis wants to say something, wants to tell Harry he was just kidding, just joking, but he fucking can’t. He can’t open his mouth, he can’t move his body, he can’t look away from Harry. He swallows hard and manages a small nod. Harry smiles and presses a quick kiss to Louis’ lips before moving down Louis’ body.

He presses kisses as he goes, taking his sweet old time, but Louis doesn’t feel annoyed or desperate for him to move faster like he usually would. He likes this pace. He likes the feeling of Harry’s lips on his chest and torso, and even his fucking armpit. Harry’s a fucking weirdo, but a fucking cute one.

Harry opens Louis up slowly. Again, that would normally drive Louis crazy, but it doesn’t this time. Maybe it’s something about this morning or maybe it’s because it’s Harry, it’s just. Louis doesn’t know, but he loves it. He loves the slow, dragging movement of Harry’s fingers and the careful way he spreads them. He’s treating Louis like he’s glass, even demanding that Louis let him go up to four fingers, and Louis doesn’t hate it. He fucking loves it. He doesn’t bitch and demand that he is fine and ready for Harry’s dick. He doesn’t take control. He just nods and let’s Harry do what he wants and take care of him.

“Mhkay.” Harry mumbles into Louis’ right hip bone. He nibbles at it lightly and pulls his fingers out. Louis’ whines at the lost. “I think you’re ready.”

“Yeah.” Louis nods, licking his lip. He watches as Harry reaches for a condom and he doesn’t even realize what he is doing until his fingers wrap around Harry’s wrist. “No.”

“No?” Harry asks, confusion taking over his dumb face.

“I mean.” Louis mumbles. He feels his face getting hot. “No, like, no condom.” Harry’s eyes bug and Louis bites his lip. His face fucking burns. “I’m clean. And you, are you-”

“Jesus Christ, yeah.” Harry rushes. “Yeah, I’m clean. So clean. Never had anything ever. Ever, ever, ever.”

Louis snorts and cuts him off from his rambling. “Then no. No need for one.”

  
“Really?” Harry’s eyes are so bright and Louis’ heart jumps in his chest.

“Really.”

Harry beams and leans forward, gripping Louis’ face and kissing him deeply. The kiss is so bloody good that he doesn’t even care that Harry just got lube all over his face and in his hair.

“Get to it.” Louis whispers when Harry pulls away. Harry smiles softly and kisses his upper lip. Louis doesn’t know why or how, but suddenly this feels like a moment, a huge fucking deal. His heart is hammering, his palms are sweaty, and his stomach is fluttering. He hasn’t had this sort of reaction about having sex since his first time when he was 18.

He watches Harry as he lubes up his cock. It’s generous and he really doesn’t need that much, but Louis knows it’s because he is worried about hurting him, but he won’t. Louis is a big boy, he can handle it.

It’s a bit struggle when Harry goes to press in, Louis’ body seizing up and trying to resist. Harry’s sweet about it though, stroking his hulk sized hand down Louis’ chest. Louis takes a few deep breathes and Harry’s able to push in a moment later.

And holy fuck.

Louis never really thought that the condom was that much of a barrier. After all, it’s not like it’s very thick. It’s a thin sheath of rubber. You could still feel dick through it. But, no. Louis was fucking wrong. Well, he wasn’t wrong, yes, you can still feel the dick through it, but, no, not to this fucking degree.

Louis can feel everything. Absolutely everything. He can feel every ridge and every vein. It’s the first time he has ever had sex without a condom and he is pretty sure he can see the gates of heaven.

“Harry.” He moans, scrambling to get his arms around Harry’s neck and legs around Harry’s waist.

“Fuck, fuck.” Harry rasps in his ear. “You feel so good. So good. So soft, Lou. Tight, warm, soft.” Harry thrusts up and hits Louis’ prostate dead on and he all but screams, digging his heel so deeply into Harry’s ass he is positive there is going to be a bruise.

“Faster, faster.” Louis moans. Harry does as he is told, picking up his pace, thrusting into Louis so hard that he is inched up the bed. Louis’ cock twitches at that, precome dribbling out the head. It’s just so bloody hot. Harry’s fucking manhandling him essentially. Fuck, Louis hates to admit this, but… he wouldn’t hate having Harry tie him up.

“Touch me, Haz. Touch me.” Louis pants and Harry nods, resting his weight on one of his hands, the other snaking to grab a hold of his heavy, leaking cock. Harry’s fingers feel just as good around his cock as they do inside him. His hand starts pumping and Louis almost sobs. His whole body is tingling.

“Harry.” He moans. “Harry, please, please. I’m so-” He cuts himself off as his cock starts to spurt, spunk shooting up his chest and soaking Harry’s hand.

“Oh, fuck, fuck.” Harry makes to pull out but Louis grips him tighter.

“No, keep going. Keep going. Come in me. Fill me up.” Jesus Christ. Louis can’t believe he just said that. He is a fucking porn star.

Harry chokes, but nods, fucking into Louis quickly and earnestly. Louis feels overwhelmed and sensitive as hell, but he doesn’t want Harry to stop. Only a few more minutes pass before Harry’s sputtering, body seizing up and hips coming to a stop, cock deep in Louis’ arse. Harry’s mouth falls open and he comes with a silent moan, warm come pulsing from his cock and filling Louis’ up. And holy shit. It’s sort of a gross feeling, but it’s also sort of a fantastic one. He feels marked. He feels like he belongs to Harry. It’s filthy. Louis loves it.

“Wow.” Harry breathes. Louis nods and reaches up, pushing some sweat soaked hair from Harry’s eyes. Harry leans down and kisses him, soft and sweet, pulling out all the while. He slides out easy, the mixture of come and lube aiding in the smooth guide. Louis watches as Harry grabs a tissue to wipe off the mixture from his dick.

“No.” Louis says, stopping Harry. He was making to help clean Louis off. “I. I like it.” His face flushes when he says that and Louis doesn’t even fucking know who he is anymore. Louis Tomlinson does NOT flush in front of boys. Harry Styles shouldn’t be any different. Yet, he is. Fuck.

“Fuck, Lou. You can’t say shit like that. It’s too soon to go again.”

“Feels like you own me.” Louis whispers. And, what the fuck! Louis is the dominate one. He is the Daddy! What’s going on!? Why does he love that. Why does he love this!?

Harry moans again, leaning down to kiss Louis. It’s filthy, especially when Harry’s hand goes wandering, fingers gliding into his hole to play with the leaking come. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK.

“This is so fucking hot, Louis. God, I want to eat you.” Louis knows the feeling. He wants to eat Harry, too. He nods in response and slips his hand down, letting a finger slide in besides Harry’s.

“God.” Harry chokes. “Come on, come on. This is so fucking hot, but this is not going to be cute when this dries. You won’t be as happy as you are now. Let’s go shower. I’ll eat it out of you.”

Louis screams ‘fuck’ so loud in his head, he doesn’t even hear Harry fall out of the bed as he scrambles to catch up with him.

\--

It’s two weeks later when Louis starts to regret hiding their relationship again. Or maybe doesn’t regret it, but he certainly is upset about it.

“I just-” Louis sighs, running his hand through his hair. “I don’t get it.”

“Me either.” Harry shrugs, pushing away from the wall and walking towards Louis. “I don’t get it either. I never have and never will.”

“It doesn’t make sense.” Louis says, throwing his pen down. “At all.”

“I know! I know, and I’m sorry, I really am.” Harry kneels in front of Louis, placing his hands on his knees.

“Just-” Louis groans and looks down at his nails, tearing at a cuticle. This is so dumb. So fucking dumb. And unfair. And sucky. God, this fucking sucks. He shakes his head and stabs at his cuticle, hissing when it starts to bleed.

“I know.” Harry agrees.“I know. It makes me mad and at a loss for words, too!”

“What’s her name?” Louis asks, sucking the blood from his finger.

“Adeline.” Harry answers, pulling Louis’ finger from his mouth and intertwining their hands.

“Adeline?!” Louis scoffs. “The fuck kind of name is that? That’s literally just like Madeline without the M. That’s so fucking stupid.”

Harry giggles and nods. “Yeah, it’s dumb. She’s a model, I think? I don’t know, she’s sweet, seems like a really nice girl.”

Louis’ blood fucking boils.“She could be fucking Mother Teresa and I would still fucking hate her.”   
  


“Louis, don’t hate her.” Harry sits down next to Louis on his bed. “She’s sweet! She’s-”

“I don’t fucking care, Harry!” Louis gets up and stalks away from Harry. Fuck! He’s furious. And jealous. And upset and just plain hurt. What the fuck at all of this. “Just, god! Fuck her. Fuck her for agreeing to this fucked up situation, fuck your management for creating this fucked up situation. And super, super fuck her for getting to be seen in public with you. Getting to fucking date you in public. Getting to fucking just. Ugh. Why are they doing this, why is it fucking necessary!?”

Louis wants to fucking cry. His heart hurts. It physically aches. His eyes are welling with tears and his throat feels all tight.

“I don’t know, love. I don’t.” Harry stands and walks to Louis, who stumbles back to lean against the wall, dropping his gaze to the ground. He doesn’t want Harry to see how upset he is about this.

“They think it will help my album sales, they make me do this every year. They just want as much money as possible.”

“Album sales?!” Louis basically screeches. “Are they kidding?! That doesn’t even make sense. I don’t fucking buy Beyoncé albums because she is married to Jay Z. I buy Beyoncé because she is fucking Beyoncé and the greatest human of all time. You are Harry fucking Styles. They are going to fucking buy your album no matter what! Your fans worship you!”

Harry smiles softly and Louis guesses it’s at his comment about Beyoncé, which yes, do smile at that. Louis was just preaching the truth. He comes closer, caging Louis in, one hand above his head with the other caressing his side.

“I know, love. I don’t understand their reasoning either. They just think the scandal or news or whatever brings me more attention, so they do it. I hate it, though. I always have. But, I’m nice and polite-”

“Of fucking course you are.” Louis mumbles.

Harry smiles again, squeezing his hip. “And the girls they pick are nice. It’s, I have to do what they want, Lou. It’s in my contract.”

“But, why?” Louis whines. He would run, kick, and scream if he was Harry and they tried this shit. No. It would not fly with him. “And what about the new management you want? Why can’t you just leave and go to them and come out right now?”

“I have to stay with these assholes until my album is dropped.”

“That’s another month, Harry!” Louis’ stomach drops. A month. He’ll have to put up with this for a month. He’ll have to see her stupid, probably beautiful, face next to Harry’s definitely beautiful face. He’ll have to see them all over the internet and every dumb magazine in the bookstore. He’ll have to see her going on all the stupid, cute dates with his boyfriend! Louis feels sick.

“I know, love. I know. But they will sue, or something, I don’t really know what they were threatening, I try not to listen, if I try to leave right now.” Harry’s hand moves to his chin, tilting it up and forcing him to meet his eyes. “But, it’s only a month. One month. Then, I can leave. And I can come out. And I can be with you as publicly as you fucking want.”

Louis chokes, finally breaking. Tears slip out of his eyes and a sob rips from his chest.

“Lou, oh my god.” Harry steps even closer, reaching both of his arms to wrap around Louis. He pulls him close and Louis clings to him for fucking life.

“I,” Louis cries. “I don’t like hiding anymore. I want to kiss you. I want everyone.” He’s on the verge of hyperventilating now, chest heaving. “I want everyone to know you’re mine and I’m yours. It’s not fair, H. It’s not fair she gets to be seen with you and I can’t. It’s not fucking fair.”

“Shh.” Harry’s fingers move through his hair and down his back. “I know, love. I know. I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. But, it’ll be okay. Please, babe, please believe me. It’ll be okay, we can get through this. We can do it.”

Harry squeezes him tighter and Louis nods slightly against Harry’s chest. It’s warm and solid and Louis never wants to lift his head from it. He never wants to let Harry go. He doesn’t understand management and he doesn’t understand why they are such assholes. They shouldn’t have to go through this, this shouldn’t be a thing. It’s so fucking fucked up.

“It’ll be okay.” Harry whispers again, kissing the top of Louis’ head. Louis can feel Harry’s chest shake against his cheek and he knows Harry’s just as upset as he is. It shouldn’t comfort Louis that Harry’s upset, but it does. At least Louis’ not alone, they’re in this together, and yeah it sucks, but at least they have each other. It’ll be okay.

At least Louis hopes so.

\--

Harry leaves two hours later, curly hair still soaked from their shower together. He has a meeting at 8 AM and he said he didn’t want to wake Louis up early because Wednesdays are the only days he gets to sleep in. It’s stupid and sweet. Louis hates it…no he doesn’t.

He grabs his laptop from his room before wandering into Zayn’s. Zayn and Liam are both on the bed, the former reading, scribbling, and highlighting a book, while the latter scrolls through his phone.

“Hi.” Louis mumbles, shutting the door and making his way to the bed, climbing up onto it and fitting himself between the two of them. He never settles for anything less than the middle. Plus, sometimes it is absolutely necessary for the health of everyone to separate the two. Louis learned that the hard way in the library last week, that was just plain indecent. They are lucky he found them first, or they definitely would have some hefty fines.

“Hey, Lou.” Liam answers, eyes not leaving his phone. Zayn turns his head to look at him and it only takes him a second to realize something is wrong. He shuts his book and drops it along with the pencil and highlighter.

“What’s wrong, bud?”

Louis doesn’t say anything, just opens his laptop and Googles the bitch’s name.

Yes, Louis knows she is probably not a bitch, but she is faking dating his!! boyfriend. He has every right to be furious at her.

“Who’s she?” Liam asks as Louis’ clicks on ‘images’.

“Harry’s girlfriend.” Louis spits.

“What!?” Zayn and Liam shout in unison.

“Yep.” Louis nods. He clicks on a picture of her and he was right, she is beautiful. Her hair is long and flowy and blonde. She’s taller and leaner than Louis. She’s a bloody rail! And she has great boobs. Louis might not like boobs, he knows a good pair when he sees them.

“He’s cheating on you?” Zayn aks. He sounds furious and confused as hell.. “I don’t? You know this, but you took a shower with him? Louis, what the fuck? Give me your phone. I need his number! I need to call him! Or, oh my god! Did you see their messages?! Is that how you found out-”

“I’ll punch him. Right in the face. I’ll break his fucking nose for you, Louis. God, what a fucking twat. Can’t fucking believe this.” Liam huffs.

“He doesn’t seem like the cheating time! I thought he liked you so much, Louis! It must be the fucking dimples. They let him get away with so much shit.”   
  


“That must be it, Z! God! Fuck him, come on. What’s his address, I’ll go kick his ass. I’ll shove my foot so far up-” Liam makes to get out of bed.

“BOYS!” Louis shouts. “Calm down! He isn’t cheating on me!”

“He isn’t?” Liam asks.

“What? But you said Addison or whatever the fuck her name was is his girlfriend?”

“Adeline.” Louis corrects, though he doesn’t know why. He doesn’t give a fuck about her name. “And it is his girlfriend. His fake girlfriend.”

“Fake girlfriend?” Liam asks.

“Oh my god.” Zayn mumbles. “You’re kidding.”

Louis shakes his head, feeling tears well up again. “I wish I was.”

“Oh my fucking god.” Zayn pulls Louis into a hug. Louis concentrates on breathing Zayn’s scent in, distracting himself and willing himself not to cry.

“I don’t get it?” Liam whispers, sounding guilty. He probably feels bad about not understand right away. God, he is such a little puppy. Louis pulls away from Zayn and wraps himself around Liam.

“His management, Liam.” Zayn says, stroking a hand down Louis’ back while Liam holds him tight. “They force Harry into pretend relationships. With girls. To make him seem straight.”

“They think it helps his album sales.” Louis adds, words muffled by Liam’s shirt.

“Being gay would ruin his album sales?”

“And image.” Louis says. But, it’s a fucking lie! It fucking wouldn’t. Why the fuck do they think that!

“What the fuck!?” Liam shouts, holding Louis tighter. “That’s so fucked up! I don’t give a fuck if someone is gay!”

“You’re a bit biased, babe.” Zayn says. “But seriously, most people don’t! Like, this isn’t 1950! No one gives a fuck anymore! God, babes. I’m so sorry.”

“Me too.” Liam agrees.

“Yeah, it’s only till his album drops though. Only a month. I can pretend for one more month, it’s okay, it’s gonna be okay.”

Louis can feel them looking at each other. He pulls away from Liam.

“Can I sleep with you guys, tonight?”

“Absolutely.” Zayn says. Liam nods and Louis closes his laptop, handing it to Zayn to put it on the floor. He lays down and closes his eyes. He knows that Liam and Zayn are probably mouthing to each other and talking about the situation and he smiles softly. They are like his parents, they care so much and just want him to be happy. It’s so cute. Louis fucking loves them.

\--

Louis is surprisingly okay.

Okay, no he fucking isn’t.

In Calc on Friday, when he hears the two girls in front of him talking about Harry and Adeline, or “Hadaline”, he gets up, walks to the bathroom, and throws up in the sink. He stays in the bathroom for ten plus minutes and only goes back to class because he forgot his backpack.

When he goes to work after class, he spends fifteen minutes hiding every tabloid and magazine. Only a few of them have pictures of Harry and the bitch because they were just seen together for the first time two days ago, but he still hides every single one. He places them behind copies of the school newspaper, Sport Illustrated, and National Geographic. He even pretends to have no idea what happened to the new issue of People when girls ask him.

He spends his break (and really all his free time) scrolling through tumblr, reblogging Narry pictures and every post he finds about Harry being gay and Adeline being a cover up and a beard. Because that’s exactly what she is. A fucking beard. Harry’s fucking gay and he’s Louis’ fucking boyfriend!

Louis wants to scream. He wants to make 17,000 posts about Harry, what he sounds and looks like when he comes, how he loves to call him Daddy, how he loves getting marked up. He wants to share it all! And he can’t. Because, he essentially doesn’t exist. Nobody has any idea about him.

He pouts his way through the rest of the shift and when he gets home, he demands that Liam make him spaghetti. Liam does, so Louis counts it as a win.

\--

Louis’ sadness only lasts another week before it disappears completely, only to be replaced by full-blown jealousy. Pure, unadulterated jealousy. Is it unadulterated? Louis has no idea, he doesn’t have the time to look into that word and see if he used it right. He’s too fucking busy. Being jealous is a full time fucking job. And it’s a fucking stressful one. Louis’ worried he’ll get wrinkles soon.

“NEIL!” Louis barks into the phone. “Fucking focus, you goddamn twat!”

Niall cackles on the other line and Louis rolls his eyes, tapping his foot against the fake hardwood flooring of his and Zayn’s kitchen.

“Calm your tits, Tomlinson.” Niall laughs. Or at least that’s what Louis interprets him saying. The kid is Irish as hell. Louis doesn’t know what he is saying half of the time.

“Niall.” Louis whines. “Just give me your key!”

“NO!” Niall shouts back. “It’s mine, you can’t have it.” He sounds like a freaking five year old. Louis doesn’t need this! He already has 100,000 little sisters and a little brother. He doesn’t need another one.

“I’ll give it right back!”

“Stop spouting lies!”

  
“God damn you.”

“I think you mean god bless me, mate. I just found it.”

“I love you. Now, come deliver it!”

“Why can’t you come get it?” Niall whines.

“Niall.” Louis wants to smack his head against the wall. “We already went over this. Because Harry is home. Which is why you had to find the key. I don’t want him to know that I want a key or that I have a key. I want to surprise him with already being there.”

“Why didn’t you just keep the key he gave you when you watered his plants when he went back to London?”

“For god’s sake, Niall!” Louis shouts. “I don’t know! But I didn’t! So just fucking come bring me that key.”

“What are you going to surprise him with anyway?”

“Your fucking mum, mate.” Louis is going to fucking kick Niall. “Just fucking get here!”

“All right, all right. Leaving now, lad! See you in a few.”

“Cheers.” Louis mumbles before hanging up. That Irish shit better get here goddamn fast or I’ll kick his ass halfway to Jupiter.

Niall gets there 20 minutes later than he should’ve and eats all of Louis’ Cheetos. Louis kicks his bad knee twice.

\--

Louis doesn’t get to put his plan into action until two days later.

\--

It’s Friday and for some unknown, very fucking amazing, reason, Louis doesn’t have to work. He thanks just about every god before going home after class and forcing Zayn to go shopping with him. It’s not just any shopping though, it’s the fun, sexy kind of shopping.

“Why are we here again?” Zayn asks, pulling the heavy door to Dr. John’s open.

“Handcuffs.” Louis answers, waving hello at the man at the till. He has a creepy as hell moustache, but really, it would be surprising if he didn’t. The man nods in response and goes back to “reading” his PlayBoy. Classy.

“What about your black and red pair?” Zayn asks, steering Louis to the back of the store. They know where the handcuffs are located. They have been here many a times.

“Aaron, being the little bitch he is, fucking took them.”

  
“What a twat.”

Louis hums in agreement and they come to a halt in front of the handcuff section. Yes, section. This is why Louis loves Dr. John’s. It just has so much variety.

“Serious pair or furry pair?” Zayn asks. “Personally, I think Harry would be partial to the fluffy, pink fur lined pair.”

“Of course he would.” Louis agrees, reaching up and grabbing the pair. “But,” He grabs a regular steel pair also. “He’s getting punished first. So, serious pair, too.”

“Oh.” Zayn waggles his eyebrows. “Kinkeh.”

Louis smirks back. “Obviously. Now, let’s explore. I don’t want to leave yet.” Zayn nods in agreement and they start wandering.

“OH!” Zayn exclaims, literally he fucking exclaims, as they turn down an aisle. “Clone-a-cock! I fucking need that. Liam’s going to Wolverhampton for like a week this summer and I can’t go that long without his cock.”

“Oh my fuck! Get me one!” Louis thinks that he and Zayn are probably a bit too excited, but like, having an actual model dildo of your boyfriend’s dick is a pretty fucking exciting thing.

“Sick, bro. This is gonna be sick!” Zayn squeals. Louis wants to roll his eyes, but he feels the same, so he just keeps on walking.

“Ohh.” Zayn says, pointing to the lingerie section.

“Fuck.” Louis groans. “Harry would look so good in a lacy pair of panties if I’m being honest, mate.”

“Louis.” Zayn says turning to him. “Your fucking arse would look fucking incredible in lace.”

“Really?” Louis asks.

Zayn scoffs. “Absolutely. Like, a light blue or something. That would totally go with your eyes and your skin. Like, you’d look sick.”

“I’d look sick!? Zayn. You in a pair! Red or black! Red, specifically. Like, you’d give Liam a fucking heart attack.”

“Really?” Zayn asks, blushing slightly.

“Oh my god, yes!” Louis says, grabbing Zayn’s arm and pulling him towards the section. “Let’s have a look. We aren’t leaving unless you get at least one pair.”

Zayn ends up getting 2 pairs, one red, one black, just like Louis suggested. Louis ends up getting three pairs, a light blue, a white, and a soft pair, because he is weak as hell and they were pretty. He even gets some stockings. He doesn’t know if he will ever wear them (let’s be real, he totally will for Harry), but Zayn is so bloody convincing and he knows how to make a damn good argument.

All in all, Louis spends over one hundred dollars, but it’s money well spent so he doesn’t regret it one bit.

\--

Louis arrives at Harry’s house around eleven. He had one of Harry’s drivers, he thinks it was Tom but he isn’t one hundred percent certain, come get him and then drop him off at Harry’s. He didn’t want to drive his car because he doesn’t want Harry to have any idea he’s here. Which, is why he water board-ed Niall into secrecy, or well, he tried. Niall is a little shit and just kept laughing and claiming that the water was “tickly”. It ended up with Niall, Louis, and the bathroom floor completely soaked while Liam panicked that they were going to flood the whole building.

Harry, according to Niall, is due back any minute, so Louis heads straight up the stairs to Harry’s room. He lays the handcuffs out on the bed and gets Harry’s lube from the drawer. He pulls out the two condoms he put in his wallet and places them and the lube on the bed. He isn’t sure if Harry will want a condom or not, but better safe than sorry.

“Okay.” Louis whispers to himself before moving to sit in the fancy arm chairs Harry has by the gigantic window. He sits down and pulls out his phone. Now all he has to do is wait.

\--

Harry gets home 15 minutes after Louis starts scrolling through Twitter. He hears Harry before he sees him. And that isn’t the least bit surprising.

He trips over something, maybe a shoe, but most likely his own two feet. Louis can hear the “ow” from all the way the way upstairs.

Harry enters the room a minute later. He doesn’t notice Louis at first, too busy pressing some buttons on his phone before holding it up to his ear and stalking into his bathroom. Louis’ mouth falls open and he is about to shout at Harry, but then his phone starts ringing. Louis smirks when he hears Harry drop something in the bathroom. He flies back into his room a second after.

“Louis!” He beams, his whole face bright.

“Hi, darling.” Louis says, trying his best to be stoic. It’s hard when Harry looks so freaking cute, but Louis manages.

“You didn’t tell me you were coming over!” Harry’s smile is still bright as ever as he walks towards Louis.

“Stop.” Louis says sternly. Harry stops dead in his tracks, grin fading.

“Wh-”

“Where were you, baby?” Louis says, standing up and walking towards the bed. Harry furrows his brow and follows Louis’ movement. Louis stops when he reaches the foot, hand stretching to grab at the handcuffs. He sees Harry’s eyes widen. He licks his lips and swallows hard.

“I uh,” He stutters. “I was out.”

“Out with…” He twirls the cuffs around his finger, swinging them side to side. Harry follows them, biting his lip all the while.

“Adeline.”   
  


“Don’t say her name.”

“Yes, sir.” Harry moans. Louis smirks. It’s unbelievable just how quickly Harry is getting worked up. Louis can see that his pupils are larger and his cock is starting to fatten up in his stupid jeans.

“Take your clothes off. Slowly.” Louis demands.

Harry chokes out another moan and nods. Louis sits back on the bed and flicks his head, signalling Harry to start. Harry’s hands have a slight shake to them, his fingers fumbling at his shirt buttons. The airy, at least two sizes too big, shirt falls to the floor.

“Pants.” Louis says.  “Now.”

Harry’s pants are on the ground in 10 seconds flat. He’s not wearing pants. Oh…

“Harry.” Louis tries his to keep his voice level, but he is fucking furious. “You weren’t wearing pants. On a date. With her!”

“They, they,” Harry scrambles. “They wouldn’t fit with my jeans. The jeans were too tight, I couldn-”

“On the bed. Hands up.” Louis shouts. Harry does as he is told, wrapping his around the bars of the headboard, making it easier for Louis to lock the handcuffs in place. Harry tugs his wrist, cock twitching at the restriction. It’s amazing. Louis loves how much he loves this. It makes him feel better.

See, Louis isn’t really used to be in this much control. He knows, shocking. Yes, he absolutely loves control and he loves using handcuffs, don’t get him wrong. But he has never punished someone before. He feels a bit iffy and scared.

Harry must notice him biting his lip and looking a bit apprehensive because he whines, tugging on the handcuffs and lifting his hips.

“Come on, Daddy.” He moans. “I’ve been bad. Give me what I deserve.”

“Fuck.” Louis mumbles. He needs to slow his heart rate or he’ll be in the hospital in a hot goddamn minute.

“Yeah.” He whispers, clearing his throat. “You’ve been very bad, haven’t you, baby?”

“So bad, Daddy. So bad.” Harry’s voice is so ragged Louis’ knees feel weak. He turns away from Harry, running to his bag and digging through it.

“Daddy. Come back.”

Louis tsks. “You have no right to be making demands right now. Bad boys don’t get to.”

Harry lets out a throaty groan and Louis cheers when he finds what he was looking for. He’s going to make Harry fucking sob.

He saunters over to Harry, climbing up on the bed, and straddling his calves. He runs his fingers up Harry’s thighs, tickling the soft hairs. Harry bucks his hips and Louis leans down to bite at the junction of his hips.

“Daddy.” Harry breathes, bucking his hips. Louis pulls back and slaps them back down to the bed.

“No.”

Harry lets out another high pitched whine and Louis grins, reaching out and running a finger along the side of Harry’s shaft.

“You want my mouth, darling?” Louis asks, keeping his voice steady and nonchalant.

“Yes.” Harry chokes.

“Huh.” Louis hums. He runs his finger of the head of Harry’s cock, pausing to dig his nail into the slit. Harry hisses, hips bucking up again. “That’s too bad.”

“Louis.” Louis slaps his hips back down and shakes his head. “Daddy, fuck. I mean Daddy. I want it.”

“Too bad.” Louis replies again. “You don’t get it. You don’t deserve it. At least not yet.” He wraps his hand around Harry and pumps him slowly. Harry bites his lip and pushes his hips down into the mattress. Louis pats his hips, smiling at him. He’s glad he’s trying his best to be a good boy and follow the rules. But, it still doesn’t change what Louis has planned.

“I got you something.” Louis says, his hand twisting on the upstroke. Harry takes a deep breath, his eyes squeezed shut.

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” His words come out shaky and Louis fucking loves that he is doing this to him.

“Oh, well, that’s where you are wrong. I really did have to get this for you.” He picks up the cock ring from where he let it fall to the bed. It’s nothing fancy, just a regular rubber (or silicon, Louis can’t fucking tell the difference, he isn’t a chemist) one he grabbed at the register. He had initially picked up the blue one before Zayn shook his head and grabbed the pink, sparkly one instead. Louis can’t believe he didn’t notice that first. If any color embodies Harry, it’s sparkly pink.

Harry’s eyes widen so much, Louis is surprised they don’t pop out of his head. Louis lets out a laugh and squeezes Harry’s cock tighter in his hand. Harry’s mouth drops open and his wrists strain against the steel. He looks absolutely sinful. His torso looks ten times longer than it usually does. His nipples are hard and dark and his skin is glistening with sweat. Louis wants to lick him all over. So he does, but not before sliding the ring on.

Harry stops breathing the moment the ring slides past the head of his cock. It’s like he is frozen, his mouth wide open, back arched, and chest fully expanded. Louis maintains eye contact with him as he slides the ring further and further down. God, Harry’s cock is fucking long. The ring stops at Harry’s root and he chokes, chest falling, a tear sliding down his cheek. Louis reaches up, wiping at the tear.

“All right, darling?” He needs to check, needs to make absolutely sure everything is all right before they continue.

“Perfect.” Harry croaks out.

“I feel like we need a safe word.” Louis mumbles, moving his hand to Harry’s hair. It’s still in his stupid, sexy man bun, so he tugs at the elastic. Harry’s hair falls to his shoulders in a way that would make a goddamn Disney princess envious.

Harry snorts. “Honestly Lou, I feel like that should’ve been established before the whole handcuffs and cock ring thing.”

Louis scowls and removes his hand from Harry’s hair, raking his nails down Harry’s chest. Harry moans.

“Stop fucking sassing me. Give me a word.”

“Julie Andrews.” Harry heaves out. Louis stops and pulls back and fucking cackles.

“Julie Andrews!? Did you just fucking say Julie Andrews!?’

“I don’t know!” Harry giggles. “It was just the first thing I thought of.”  
  


“We are about to have extremely kinky sex and you are thinking of Julie Andrews!”

“Oh god.” Harry mumbles. “I’m a bad person.”

Louis rolls his eyes and pinches Harry’s nipple. He gasps and it’s like he suddenly remembers what the fuck is going on. He tugs his wrists again, hips lifting slightly. Louis forces them back down.

“Give me a word, baby.”

“Ugh. I.” Harry whines. “Can’t we just go with Julie Andrews? My cock fucking aches.”

Louis glances down and yes, it does look like that aches. It’s standing tall and is a deep, deep maroon. It’s leaking steadily and Louis’ mouth fucking waters.

“Word.” He demands. He wants to get his mouth on Harry. He wants to tease him and make him scream his name. He wants to suck him raw and eat him out until he sobs.

“Beetlejuice.” Harry spits. “Beetlejuice.”

Louis only cares about how dumb that fucking word is for about 2 seconds.

“Perfect.” He drops a kiss to Harry’s cheek before sliding back down his body. “Now, Daddy’s going to have some fun.”

Harry lets out another moan and Louis goes to work. His plan is to torture, or not exactly torture, but tease Harry until he loses his goddamn mind. He wants to work him up and bring him to the edge, the point where he absolutely needs to come but physically can’t. It’s going to phenomenal. He starts with his dick.

Louis spends a good amount of time teasing, just licking shortly and softly at the head, tongue dipping into the slit. Harry pants, voice cracking when Louis takes him down farther. Most of the time when Louis gives Harry head, he doesn’t focus on how deep he can take Harry, mainly because Harry is a tad larger than any of the guys Louis has been with and Louis’ a bit scared. So, he just makes it enthusiastic and sloppy and Harry fucking loves it. But, he knows Harry certainly wouldn’t hate what he is about to do.

Louis relaxes his throat, taking Harry down another inch. Harry chokes and Louis smirks, or smirks as well as he can with a huge cock in his mouth. And Harry is huge, and heavy. He is so solid and firm on Louis’ tongue. His jaw is starting to ache, but he pushes through the dull pain and takes Harry down further. Harry whines, cock twitching against Louis’ mouth. Louis moans around him and Harry bucks his hips just as Louis was relaxing to take him down further. Louis pulls back immediately, eyes watering as a cough rattles from him.

“Oh, god. Daddy. I’m so sorry, Daddy, I didn’t mean to. I’m so sorry-”

“You buck your hips one more time and I’m leaving. I’ll leave you just like you are. Cock ring still on and wrists still tied up.”

Harry nods, whining and twisting his wrists in the cuffs again. Louis takes a deep breath and places a hand on Harry’s hip, pushing hard against the bed. Harry hums at the pain and Louis leans back in. He wastes no time now. Harry pissed him off and Louis should piss him off right back. He should just drop this whole thing and just leave. But, he has a feeling Harry will get more worked up and angry about Louis deepthroating and not being able to come than Louis just leaving him. And he wants to destroy Harry, so.

Louis breathes harshly through his nose and dives in. He does it all in one go, forcing himself down on Harry’s cock. When it hits his uvula, he feels himself choke, throat spasming. Harry must feels it, too, because he moan so fuking loud. Like, so loud that Louis thinks Zayn and Liam can hear him. Louis takes another nose breath and forces himself to relax even more. And then. He does it. His lips reach the curve of the cock ring and Harry’s whole body heaves. His hips itch to lift, Louis can feel it under this palm, but he doesn’t move them. Louis bobs a few time as a reward before pulling off. His throat fucking burns.

“What?” Harry shouts. He sounds fucking hysterical. “That’s it!? Daddy, please. I. Daddy, you felt so good. That can’t be it.”

“It is.” Louis says a matter of factly. His voice is fucking ruined. Harry groans at the sound, biting his lip as his pupils dilate even more. At this point his eyes are essentially entirely black. “You want more?”

Harry nods, frantically.

“Too bad.” Louis shrugs. “You don’t deserve it.”

Harry whines. “I wanna come, Daddy. Please, I wanna come so bad.”

“Ha.” Louis laughs. “Darling, you aren’t coming anytime soon.”

Harry’s moan sounds half pissed and annoyed, but Louis knows he is fucking living for this.

 

Louis reaches up, grabbing a pillow.

“Now, you can lift.” Louis says, slightly mockingly. Harry rolls his eyes and Louis pinches the fern on his hip as he slides the pillow underneath him. Harry yelps and Louis lifts his eyebrow to him.

“You are digging yourself deeper.”

“I want you deeper.” Harry whispers.

“You won’t get any of me if you keep pissing me off.” Louis says. “You don’t get to act like this, Harry. You are the one that did something wrong. Traipsing around with that girl when you belong to me. Unbelievable.”

“Yeah.” Harry breathes. “Can’t believe I did that. Fuck. Show me who I belong to, Daddy. Make me yours.”

Louis feels his own cock twitch in his jeans. Harry’s mouth is fucking wicked. He presses the heel of his hand against himself before nodding at Harry.

“Knees up, feet flat.”

Harry does as he is told, even spreading his thighs enough for Louis to fit between them.

“Good boy.” Louis whispers, kissing the underside of his thigh. Harry preens at him. Louis love how much he loves being praised. But, he needs to get back to business.

He pushes Harry’s thighs further apart and Harry moans deliciously at the stretch while Louis moans at the sight in front of him. Everything about Harry is perfect. Everything.

“You’re mine.” Louis whines, leaning forward. He can feel how hot his breath is against Harry’s skin. He grips tightly at both of Harry’s thighs, tongue darting out for a small lick against Harry’s hole. “All mine.”

“All yours. Daddy, fuck.” Harry confirms. Louis scratches softly at the hairs on Harry’s thighs, breathing in Harry’s scent. He smells so bloody good. Like pomegranate soap, a slash of his cologne, and pure man. Louis’ wants to eat him. So, he does.

Eating Harry out has to be one of Louis’ favorite past times. He could honest to god do it all day. Harry tastes and feels so good and he’s just so fucking responsive. He gets so loud and so whiny and so needy. It’s fucking amazing.

“Daddy. Daddy. Daddy.” Harry chants, his hips moving slightly against Louis’ wet mouth. He pauses his tongue movements, biting harshly at the skin of Harry’s cheek.

“Please, oh fuck. Daddy. My cock hurts. Daddy.” Harry is on the verge of crying and Louis beams with pride. He licks harshly and deeply into Harry again before pulling back and searching for the lube.

He spares a glance at Harry’s cock and wow. If Louis thought it looked like it ached earlier… It’s just so bloody red. Such a deep, dark red. It’s curving beautiful to his belly, precome leaking from the tip and smearing across his stomach. Louis swears he can see it fucking pulsing.

“You want Daddy’s fingers?” Louis asks. Harry nods, curls shaking with the force. “Yeah? Daddy’s are the only fingers you ever want, right? You want me. And only me. You’re mine, aren’t you, darling? All mine.”

“Yours. Make me yours. Please. All yours.”

Louis wastes no time slicking up three fingers. Harry’s loose from Louis’ tongue so he’s able to easily fit two fingers in.

“Fuck, fuck.” Harry pants. Louis looks up at him as he slides another fit in. Harry moans and tugs at the huffs again. Louis can see bright red marks forming on the skin around the cuffs and they match the rest of his body. Harry’s so flushed. His torso is shiny with sweat and candy apple red. His back is arched, his body basically inviting Louis to mark him up. He does, working his fingers in and out of Harry quicker as he bites and sucks at all his ink, marking the butterfly and claiming the smaller bird on his collar bone as his own.

Harry fucking squeals when Louis hits his prostate. Louis smirks and hits it again, jabbing it hard at first then rubbing teasing circles against it. Harry’s chokes and tears start to spring from his eyes.

“Fuck me. Please, Daddy. Make me yours. Please.”

Louis doesn’t have to be told twice. He pulls his fingers out, wiping them messily on the sheets and reaching for the condom.

“No!” Harry cries. “Come in me, Daddy. Show me how I belong to!”

Jesus Christ. Louis almost comes right there. He grips his cock, squeezing it at the base, before leaning up and giving Harry a messy kiss. It’s more hot panting in each other’s mouth than an actual kiss, but Louis doesn’t mind.

His hand leaves his cock for a minute to stroke over Harry’s. It twitches and Harry cries out, more tears spilling down his cheeks. He twists the cock ring and Harry bites his lips so hard it starts to bleed.

“Where are we at right now?” Louis asks. He was thinking about taking the ring off for this, but depending on Harry’s response, he might just leave it on.

“No where,” Harry heaves. “No where near beetlejuice. No where.”

Louis smirks. Okay, it’s staying on then. He uses one hand to push Harry’s thigh and the other to line himself up. He pushes in a moment later and God.

He and Harry both groan at the same time. Jesus fucking Christ. Harry’s so tight and warm. God, Louis’ going to come so fucking soon.

“Daddy.” Harry moans. “Full. Fuck, fuck. Me. Fuck me.”

Louis normally would do as Harry asks right away, but. Harry’s being punished. So Louis takes a deep breath and goes against his instincts. He doesn’t fuck hard, he doesn’t chase the warm, smooth, delicious heat that is Harry as fast as he can. Instead, he grinds his hips slowly, pulling back only an inch before thrusting forward. He moves torturously slow, making sure to hit Harry prostate dead on with every small thrust.

Harry’s frustrated, Louis can tell. He looks like he wants to pull his, or Louis’, hair out. His wrists strain violently and his hips lift. His cock looks angrier than ever.

“Daddy!” Harry moans. “Please, please. I’ve learned my lesson. Please. No one but you. Now, please fuck me. Fuck me hard. Come in me. Make me yours. Daddy, fucking please.”

“Yeah?” Louis breathes, pulling all the way out. Harry nearly screams at the loss. “You know you’re all mine? You know that you’ll always be mine? You’ll let me come in you? Let me mark you up? Show the whole word? Let them think it’s that...that. Her. But then tell them it was all me when the second your album drops?”

“Yes!” Harry screams. “All of that. All of it. Please, Daddy. Just pl-”

Harry cuts off, sob raking through his body as Louis thrusts back in hard. Louis starts pounding into him, just as hard and fast as he wanted and he fucking loses it. Harry literally starts sobbing. Rough, deep cries coming from his chest, tears pouring from his eyes. God, he looks so fucking good, Louis can’t help but lean down and kiss him.

Harry cries into Louis’s mouth the entire time. He tries to bite at his lips, but he just ends up messily clanking his teeth against Louis’. It’s somehow endearing and weirdly, that’s what does it for Louis. He feels up, groaning into Harry’s neck as he spills deep inside Harry.

He pulls out quickly and Harry gasps. He sobs even louder when Louis dips down, tongue moving to lick his own come out of Harry.

“Oh my god, Daddy. Please. Oh my god.”

Louis uses that moment to reach up, twisting the cock ring off. Harry comes as soon as the ring slides past his head. And jesus christ. It’s the hardest Louis has ever seen anyone come and it was untouched. Harry Styles is the most magnificent person Louis has ever meet.

Harry looks bleary eyed and seconds from passing out when he finishes. Louis smiles up at Harry and he weakly returns it. Louis grabs the key from the side table, leaning over Harry to unlock the cuffs.

“Hi.” Harry whispers up at him.

“Hi.” Louis smiles back. The cuffs open and Harry’s hands drop free. Louis catches his wrists in his hands, rubbing lightly at the red mark. Harry hisses, so he kisses them softly.

“You okay?” He asks, letting go of one wrist to pet Harry’s hair. Harry nods and his free hand grabs at the back of Louis’ neck, pulling him down.

“Perfect.” He kisses Louis so softly and sweetly, Louis could start crying. Instead, he swallows and wipes at Harry’s face.

“I’m going to go get a cloth.”

When he comes back, wet cloth in his hand, Harry’s almost sleep. And Louis understands, he’s exhausted, too. He cleans Harry’s stomach and thighs as best as he can. He knows Harry is going to be slightly uncomfortable in the morning, but he can’t find it in his heart to move Harry more than necessary.

When he’s done, he wanders back into the bathroom, cleaning himself off and tossing the rag into Harry’s dirty laundry. He’ll probably bitch at Louis about muskiness tomorrow, but again, Louis’s exhausted so he couldn’t care less right now.

“Cuddle me.” Harry whispers, when Louis stumbles back into the room.

“Coming, coming.” Louis answers, pausing first to turn off all the lights. He slides into bed and Harry immediately, curls up against him.

“You sure that was okay? The entire thing?” Louis asks, sliding his fingers through Harry’s hair. He knows it’s useless to start a conversation, being as Harry’s going to nod off any second, but he does anyway.

“Perfect.” Harry slurs, nuzzling into Louis’ neck. “I love you.”

Louis freezes, mouth falling open. Did he just say...He looks down at Harry. His eyes are closed and his breathing has evened out. Okay, okay. Maybe he just-It probably just slipped out! It’s fine. Harry doesn’t love you. It’s, no. It’s fine. Everything’s fine. No need to freak the hell out! No need, like. No. Holy shit, no way Harry could love me! No way! Calm down, Louis!

Louis obviously does not listen to himself. He texts Zayn right away and when he doesn’t answer, he spends half an hour listening to his own rapid heart beat. He knows it’s a bit soon, probably way too soon. But…

He hopes Harry means it. Because, honestly, Louis loves him, too. It’s terrifying, absolutely terrifying, but fucking exciting. Louis loves Harry. Harry could possibly love Louis. Holy. Shit.

It takes him another half hour to fall asleep.

\--

“Wakey, wakey, eggs and bac-y!”

Louis rolls his still closed eyes, but smiles at the stupid rhyme nonetheless.

“I see you smiling. Open your eyes for me, lovely.” Harry says. Louis hears something settle on the bedside table. And wow, it actually smells like eggs and bacon. Pancakes, too. Louis pops open eye open and Harry’s grin is the first thing he sees. He certainly wouldn’t hate waking up to that for the rest of his life.

Wow, Louis’ is a sap.

“Morning.” Louis smiles.

“I made breakfast!” Harry giggles, climbing onto the bed and into Louis’ lap. He leans in and kisses Louis soundly.

“And showered.” Louis states, judging but the curls currently dripping on his forehead.

“Yeah...sorry I didn’t wait for you. But, I was a tad gross this morning. Wasn’t exactly pleasant.”

“Shit. I’m sorry.” Louis winces. “I was going to clean you up more, but you were too tired, I didn’t want to wake you that much.”

Harry giggles. “Hey, it’s fine. Last night was amazing. That was amazing, I mean, at the time. So, don’t apologize.”

Louis smiles and kisses Harry again. Harry hums against his lips, trying his best to pry Louis’ lips apart. Louis doesn’t allow it, one, because his morning breath is rank, two, it’s too early for Harry Styles to make him fall apart. Too damn early. Harry pouts as Louis pulls back and Louis suddenly remembers what Harry said to him last night. His heart flutters and he feels his face fall slightly. He opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asks, a hand sliding to play with the hairs at the base of Louis’ neck.

“Nothing, nothing.” Louis rushes out. Harry bites his lip and looks at Louis thoughtfully.

“I remember what I said.” He says quietly.

“You do?” Louis is shocked. Or, well. Not that shocked. It’s not like Harry was drunk or anything. But, really, being that tired is kind of like being drunk.

“Yep.” Harry nods. He smiles brightly and grips Louis’ neck tighter. “And I meant it.”

“You did?!”

“Uh huh.” Harry affirms. “And I know…” He breaks eye contact with Louis, looking down to his own lap. “I know it’s a bit early, some may say way too, cause what? It’s been only 2 months?”

“And a few days.” Louis adds weakly.

Harry smiles. “Yeah, and that’s a really short time. But, I mean we met at least 3 months ago. And I don’t know, Lou. I just. I love you. I love you so much. I think it was love at first sight, if I’m honest. You were just so beautiful. I was enthralled with you. I wanted to kiss you. But, I settled for talking. And then, we saw each other again at the club and I couldn’t believe my luck. I’ve loved you since that day, Louis. I know that sounds crazy, but I have.”   
  


Holy shit. Louis’ throat feels tight and he feels like he could fucking cry. Harry loves him. He really fucking loves.

“I-” Louis starts. Harry cuts him off before he can get another word out.

“I don’t expect you to say it back!” He rushes. “I just, I wasn’t going to hide and pretend I didn’t say it or mean it. Because I do. I really do. But, you don’t have to say it back. It’s okay if you don’t feel it yet, I won’t like break up with you or anything for not loving me.”

“Well, you can’t do that. One because I do, and two because it is just plain rude.” Louis doesn’t know how he said that without tearing, but he did. He’s pretty damn proud.

When did Louis turn so bloody emotional?! He’s a bloody man! He’s like, allergic to feelings or some other douche bag phrase like that. Just fucking kidding, Louis’ been emotional ever since he realized his Dad left him and his Mum popped out the first set of twins, giving Louis his third and fourth sister. Technically, his fourth and fifth, but he doesn’t talk to his Dad and the only contact he has with Georgia is through FaceBook.

“Yeah, so rude, so bloody rude, I would-Wait.”

“What, darling?” Louis smiles. He feels so fucking giddy right now!

“You love me?” Harry fucking gushes the question.

“I do. I really do.”  
  


“Oh my god!” Harry beams, pulling Louis in and kissing him hard. There is a lot of teeth followed quickly by a lot of tongue. It’s perfect.

“Wow.” He giggles. “We’re in love! This is the best ever! I’m going to tweet about it!”  
  


“Really?” Louis asks, raising an eyebrow at Harry as he pulls out his phone. That reminds him. He reaches for his own, smiling when he sees Zayn’s texts, a series of emojis, exclamation marks, and random letters.

“Well, no. I’m going to tweet something cryptic and dumb and watch my fans freak out.”

“They do that a lot, don’t they?”

“It’s what they are best at.” Harry laughs. Louis snorts and turns to the food. He’s freaking hungry, last night was a fucking workout.

“Harry.” Louis cannot believe him. Who the fuck is Harry Styles.

“What?” He glances up from his phone to Louis.

“Are those pancakes shaped like penises?”

Harry absolutely lights up. “Obviously!”

“Harry!” Louis laughs.

“What! I figured it was appropriate! For one, we love penis. And for two, the last time we ate pancakes I came all over them. So, this is like, full circle shit or whatever they say.”

“You’re a massive, massive idiot.”

“But you love me!” Harry sings.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Never gonna let me forget that, are you?” Louis rolls his eyes.

“Never, ever!”

\--

“What are you doing right now?” Harry asks. Louis sighs, adjusting his backpack, shooting a smile at Liam as he hands him his “dinner”, a grilled peanut butter and jelly wrapped in a paper towel and a baggie of pretzels. It certainly isn’t the dinner of champions, at least it’s a dinner. Most of the time Louis forgets to eat before his night class and then spends the entire time whining to anyone he can, which as of lately has been Zayn, and by default, Liam. No one hates Louis’ whining more than Liam. So, while it is kind of selfish for Liam to make Louis this dinner, Louis is grateful nonetheless.

“I’m on my way to my death, what about you?” He closes the door to his apartment, tossing Liam a quick wave and Zayn a kiss.

“Your death?”

“Night class. Spirituality.” Louis moans, taking a bite of the sandwich and starting down the stairs. Fucking yum, at this sandwich right now. Louis makes a mental note to buy Liam a Clif bar as a thanks.

“...When do you get out?” Harry asks.

“Um, I have a test. Which, I am extremely prepared for, thanks for asking.” Haaaaaaaa. “So, I should be finished by like 6:40 at the latest.”

“Go out with me.”

“Go out with you? Harold, we are going out. We are boyfriends. Did you forget that, darling?”

Harry huffs. “No, god. I know we are boyfriends. I mean go out with me like, go to dinner with me.”

Louis stops walking in the middle of the sideway. “Dinner? With you? Like-”

“Publicly.” Harry says.

“Are you!” Louis glances around. He’s in the lobby now, and while no one is paying attention to him, he still feels the need to hide. He heads to the furthest corner, forcing himself back against the wall. “Are you crazy!”

“I am crazy. Crazy in love.”

“Harry, there is no time for Beyoncé jokes right now!”  
  


“There is always time for Beyoncé jokes!”

“Okay, yes. I agree. But, what are you saying right now? Dinner? Publicly. Like, in out in the open? Where pictures could be taken? Like, for the whole world! To see!?”

“Yes.” Louis can practically hear Harry’s smile.

“But what-”  
  


“Not, like.” Harry sighs. “Not coming out yet. I mean, my album is dropping in like, two weeks.” 11 days. Not that, like, Louis is counting or anything. “I know we can wait. But, at the same time I can’t. I want to get the fans going. I want the rumors to start flying. I want to stir the pot! We will just hang out. But, we will both look hot as fuck, because when do we not. I’ll pick you up. We will be seen in the car together. We will laugh and just have a great time and everyone will lose their minds. It’ll be great.”

Louis bites his lip. Dinner. Publicly. Harry wants to be seen with him. He wants rumors to start. 11 days. In 11 goddamn days Louis is going to be known as Harry’s boyfriend. It’s not going to be a fucking secret anymore. Everyone is going to know. Holy. Fucking. Shit.

Louis’ stomach flips and suddenly he doesn’t want his sandwich anymore. He tosses it in the trash, sorry Liam, and beams into the phone.

“So, you’ll pick me up at 8?”

“Wear something pretty.”  Harry giggles. Louis can’t help but giggle back.

“Obviously. Now, tell me. Where are we going? I want to be proper wined and dined, Styles!”

\--

The restaurant Harry picks is so fancy Louis can’t even pronounce the name. The menu is in French and every dish is absurdly expensive. The furniture is dark, rich mahogany and the lighting is essentially nonexistent. It’s something Louis normally hates, but he lives for it tonight.

The place Harry takes Louis isn’t a place you take your pal. It isn’t a place you and your friends would meet for lunch.  No, the place exudes romance. It screams anniversaries, proposals, I love you. And Harry knows that, hell, everyone and their goddamn mum knows that. Harry’s doing it on purpose and he knows the consequences. He knows management is going to be furious. He knows the fans are going to fucking die. He knows all of those things, and he doesn’t care. He doesn’t give one flying fuck.

It’s so fucking bloody amazing. Harry is so fucking bloody amazing. Louis loves him so fucking much.

\--

There are pictures. Of course, there are pictures. They both knew there were going to be pictures. They both fucking knew it. But still, somehow they can’t believe there are pictures.

“That’s me.” Louis says for the twelfth time. “That’s literally me. That’s literally me standing next to you. Me.”

Harry rolls his eyes and scrolls to the next picture on Louis’ dashboard. “Yes, Louis. Yes, it is.”   
  


“Harry! That’s a fucking pap shot! Of me! Of little old fucking me! Louis William Tomlinson. Me!”

Louis just can’t fucking believe it it. It’s so fucking weird. There are high quality, actually fucking good, pictures of him. Walking next to Harry Styles. Into a fucking romantic ass French restaurant. It’s fucking insane.

Harry giggles and reblogs another fantastic, which fucking how!??!, picture of Louis climbing out of Harry’s car. The caption is ‘WHO THE FUCK IS THIS ANGEL!??’ and Louis feel his cheeks warm.

“You blushing again, lovely?” Harry asks, running a finger across Louis’ skin. Louis scowls at him.

“No, shut up!”   
  


“Want me to pull up the post Zayn sent again?” Harry laughs.

“I’ll kill you.” God, that post. It’s just...Okay, don’t get Louis wrong, he loves Harry’s fans and he loves how much they love Harry and he loves how much they love him now that they like know he exists, but he did not need to see that extremely, extremely long post dedicated to his arse. It’s flattering, but also kind of embarrassing.

“It’s not embarrassing, Lou.” Harry giggles. “It’s accurate.”

Louis groans. “You think there needs to be a religion based solely on my arse?”

“Wholeheartedly” Harry says, sliding his hand down Louis’ back to grip a cheek. “I’ll personally pay to erect the first statue.”

“Well, you do like to erect things.”

“Yes, yes. Particularly your dick.” Harry giggles. Louis rolls his eyes, trying his best to hide his smile, but obviously he fails. Harry leans forward and kisses him quickly.

“You know,” He says as he pulls back, attention turning back to the screen. “You are going to have to get used to pap pics.”

“I know.” Louis says, sitting up and sliding off the bed. “And I will. But, like first time, you know? It’s weird. And just still hard to believe. I’m sure I’ll get bored of looking at them eventually, but you can’t blame me for wanting to look at as many as I could tonight.”

“No, yeah. I don’t.” Harry says. Louis nods and grabs his bag, moving towards the bathroom. “Wait, where are you going?”

Louis looks back at him, snorting when he sees the stupid pout on his smiles. Louis bites his lip and digs his toe into the soft carpet.

“Well, I wanted to thank you for tonight, so I brought a surprise.”   
  


“You don’t have to thank me, Louis. It was-”

“I know, I know. But, like, I want to, okay? So, yeah.” Louis nods to the bathroom. “Be right back.”   
  


“I’ll be waiting.” Harry calls. Louis giggles and closes the door. Fuck.

He pulls out his phone and drops his bag.

Louis: Zayn. ZAYN HELP I CAN’T DO THIS !

 

He sits down and unzips his bag, pulling out Harry’s surprise. Jesus Christ. Why did I think this was a good idea. Oh my god. His phone lights up and he scrambles for it.

Zayn: LOUIS SHUT UP! YES YOU CAN! YOU TRIED THEM ON AND YOU LOOKED FUCKING FANTASTIC. HARRY’LL DIE

Louis: MY DICK BARELY FITS Z. BARELY.

Zayn: AND THAT’S HOT AS FUCK. PUT THEM ON. RIGHT NOW. AND THE STOCKINGS. RIGHT NOW. AND GO OUT THERE AND SHOW THAT BOY HOW MUCH YOU FUCKING LOVE HIM. YOU CAN DO IT. YOU ARE LOUIS FUCKING TOMLINSON.

Louis beams as he reads Zayn’s text. Yeah! He is Louis fucking Tomlinson. Of fucking course he can do this. He will fucking do this and he will fucking ruin Harry.

Louis: FUCK YEAH ! OKAY YEAH ! I CAN DO IT !

Zayn: YAAS!! text me after and let me know if Harry survives or not. ha ! xx

Louis throws his phone to the counter and yanks off all his clothes, quickly replacing his jeans and boxers with the baby blue panties and matching thigh high stockings. And okay, yeah.

Louis can admit he looks fucking hot. He looks goddamn delicious. He lace curves and hugs his hips and arse fantastically. The thigh high makes his thighs look fucking edible. Harry’s going to die.

“Okay.” Louis calls out. “You ready?”

“Yes please!” Harry calls back. “Glad you are done because I was so bored. I was just about-”

Harry stops talking when Louis opens the door. He smiles shyly at him and crosses his feets, reaching up to fiddle with his fringe.

“Hi.” He whispers.

“Holy goddamn fuck.” Harry chokes.

“Do you like them?” He spins around and Harry groans.

“Do I?! You are going to fucking kill me, Louis Tomlinson. Kill. Now, get over here. I want to eat you out through the lace.”

“Oh, god, yes.” Louis moans. Harry Styles is the best thing that will ever happen to Louis. He’s goddamn sure of it.

\--

11 days pass in a blink of an eye. A long, sex filled blink of an eye, but a blink of an eye nonetheless.

Before Louis knows it, Harry’s album FOUR (named FOUR because Harry couldn’t think of a name, it’s his fourth album, and Niall thinks he’s clever) is being released.

Before Louis knows it, Harry’s leaving his management and making fancy official statements about it.

Before Louis knows it, Harry’s sitting in his living room, holding his hand while Zayn holds his other, Liam holds Zayn’s other and Niall holds Harry’s ankle.  

“You think that’s good?” Harry asks, showing his phone to Louis.

“Think it’s cheesy.” Louis laughs.

“Extremely cheesy.” Zayn giggles.

“But adorable!” Liam adds, stretching his free hand to ruffle Harry’s hair.

“Fuckin’ presh, Haz. Fans are gonna piss themselves.” Niall adds. Harry snorts and Louis feels him tremble.

“Harry, babe. You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”   
  


“Oh god!” Harry gasps, turning to him. “No, Louis. Louis. I want to do this. I want to do this so bad. I’m just. I just want it to be perfect.”

Louis grins at him. “Well, it is. Extremely perfect. I love it.”

“I love you.” Harry whispers, leaning in and kissing Louis.

“Yuck. Haz, come on. I don’t want to barf on this nice rug. Tweet it right now or I’ll feckin’ tweet it for ya.”   
  


“All right.” Harry sighs. “Here goes nothing.”

Harry hits tweet and Louis swears his heart throws up. He let’s go of Zayn’s hand to grab his phone and pull up the tweet. It already has thousands of retweets.

“Holy shit!” Zayn says. “They are fucking dying!”

“Oh my god, Niall read this tweet!” Liam laughs. “Gold!”

Louis feels Harry lean closer to him and they both stare at the tweet. Louis wasn’t lying when he said it was cheese, because it is, pure fucking cheese, but Liam is right. It’s adorable. It’s the picture Zayn took the day Harry told them he officially finished the album. Louis is sitting on the counter, his arms wrapped around Harry’s neck while Harry’s arms are wrapped around his waist. They are kissing, or more like, giggling into each other’s mouths. Harry captioned it with a simple “LWT” and Louis’ heart fucking hurts.

“Hey.” Louis whispers over the loud laughter of their friends. “I love you, too.”

\--

**  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for taking the time to read this, i truly appreciate it. my tumblr is the same name if you feel the need to pop on by.


End file.
